


Requested Drabbles

by MasterArchfiend



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, F/M, Multi, Requests, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:49:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 242
Words: 67,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24545692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterArchfiend/pseuds/MasterArchfiend
Summary: I am not sure how well I can keep up with full on one-shot requests due to moving and because typing on a phone hurts my thumbs.So I am opening up request for drabbles. Basically just really short scenes featuring requested characters in a situation or performing an action.See notes for rules.
Relationships: Amethyst/Lapis Lazuli (Steven Universe), Amethyst/Pearl (Steven Universe), Amethyst/Peridot (Steven Universe), Blue Diamond/White Diamond/Yellow Diamond (Steven Universe), Doug Maheswaran/Priyanka Maheswaran, Fusion Relationships, Garnet/Jasper (Steven Universe), Lapis Lazuli/Pearl (Steven Universe), Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe), Lars Barriga/Emerald, Pearl/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Comments: 331
Kudos: 121





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Request Rules  
> 1) No underage characters.   
> 2) No extreme slob/toilet.  
> 3) No fruit expansion.   
> 4) If I don't like the character that you want, then I can turn it down. These are free drabbles so you aren't losing out on anything spectacular if I turn you down.  
> 5) I have it tagged with just SU for now, but I am willing to branch into other fandoms if I am familiar with them, but fair warning; I am not able to keep up with most trends so my pop culture knowledge is limited.  
> 6) No lethal vore. I may be much more okay with it, but I am only up to writing vore where the characters survive.  
> 7) Dark themes are okay, but within reason. I don't write them often as I personally prefer fluff or humor, but if you request an idea that intrigues me, then I might give it a shot.   
> 8) Redundant "No character death rule". I personally don't like killing characters 90% of the time. The 10% is reserved for nameless grunts or the villains and that's not really something that I can write into a drabble so...no.  
> 9) AUs and Crossovers are okay as long as I know who and what said crossover/AU entails.   
> 10) If you read all these, then you deserve a treat, but since I can't give you anything over the internet; have the ability to request a drabble in the comments.

Doug frowned as he struggled with his belt, gut slightly jiggling as he tried to get the old thing on.

Priyanka was right. Working security at the new chocolate factory was doing things to his waistline and other things. At least his wife was only teasing when she asked if he needed a training bra. 

Taking out a pocket knife, Doug cut up a junk belt and used it to extend his current one. It looked tacky, but if he did his job right, then the only one to notice would be the free bars in the breakroom. 

Maybe he could start bringing home some to his wife. With a hearty pat and chuckle at the mental image of Priyanka blowing up like him, Doug adjusted his glasses, checked his work tazer and headed to chocol- I mean, work.


	2. Lapidot Bakery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An overdue request of Lapis working in a bakery and coming home to Peridot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Wi-Fi has been terrible so I couldn't upload until now so expect a plethora of apidose filled drabbles today. I apologize for the delay and will aim to be more prompt in the near future.

"Let's see. The bearclaws were good today. Same for the cinnamon apple muffins and I can't forget the sea salt caramel fudge. Don't want Peri pouting." Lapis looked over the tubs of leftovers she would be taking home after working the day at Pearl's bakery. It used to just be a small bag, but that was about a year ago.

The bluenette stacked everything carefully before heading home. In the entry way, she untied her apron, her small pot belly surging forward a bit now that the extra cloth was to be hung up. Working at a bakery had some consequences, or maybe- 

"Hun! I'm home!"

"Coming!"  
-benefits is the better term as Peridot waddled in to greet her girlfriend, giggling when she saw the small mountain of treats. Lapis may have packed on a couple of pounds (seventy if she used the scale herself), but the short blonde had easily gained three times that with her chair crushing butt, bra straining breasts and boulder of a belly. Even her face was pudgy and Lapis loved every ounce of it.

"I brought home some snacks while we wait for the take out to arrive." Lapis proudly displayed the tubs while Peridot laughed, body jiggling. "Are you trying to fatten me up Laz?" The two embraced, Lapis sinking into her girlfriend's belly. "Just more reasons to love you." Now Lapis giggled as Peridot squeezed her tighter. "Love you too clod."


	3. Sadie request

"Aaannnd time for lunch...and I gotta close since Lars disappeared on me again." Sadie rolled her eyes as she flipped the sign and grabbed her lunch box. Working at the Big Doughnut was stressful, but that doesn't mean it doesn't have benefits like "Half off Dough-Dogs for a growing woman like me."

Sadie wasn't going to beat around the bush. Some chub was just genetics from her mother, but the rest of her spare tire was from hard work. One hand tugging up her shirt to make her belly comfortable for the short onslaught of calories and the other already putting food in her mouth, she didn't really notice that the box she sat upon was starting to open, but Lars did and all he could do is lay there; hoping that the blonde finished before he had to get out for something. 

Neither really noticed how the box creaked louder with each bite Sadie took. One had already fallen asleep and the other was hoping this would be the last lunch for this pants button. Five Dough-Dogs and a liter of soda were packed away into Sadie's gut when the box gave out and Lars was awakened by the force of the world's softest boulder crushing his stomach. 

"Augh! Get off! I can't breathe!" Lars gasped out, but Sadie simply glared at him. "Sorry, but I still got five minutes for my lunch break."


	4. Emerald captured Lars

Emerald gave the pink blob before her an enraged glare while it returned with could only be interpreted as smug smile. "You mean that you let me capture you and fatten you into a pile of soft mass?!?!" Lars simple wobbled in what might've been shrug a long time ago. "Well I was trying to ask you to lunch, but then you took me to your place so I just rolled with it."

Ask her to lunch? The green gem's face burned with a mix of embarrassment and anger. How dare this human just treat this like a game! How dare he be okay with being fattened into...into...a b-blob!! How dare he relish in how flustered his jiggling made her!!!

"I...I need a moment." Emerald turned from Lars and stormed out, not knowing her captive smiled when the quick turn left her cape not covering her chunkier rear. He was wondering who was taste testing the newer meals.


	5. Slightly Slobby Garnet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is one where I might revisit the concept later on down the road. Might even make a series out of it. I don't know right now.

"BUUWWRAAPP!!" Garnet's belch would have set her massive body into a wobbling fit if it had stopped since the last time she released gas and the car sized pile of flab that made her stomach made that time brief. That and the greasy burger she immediately shoved into her mouth. 

From her multiple chins to her tub sized breasts, previously described gut and house crushing ass, the fusion was far from the fit leader she had once been, not that she cared. She stopped caring about such things shortly after Ruby and Sapphire agreed to take on something Amethyst called the NEET challenge. 

They technically failed, but Garnet was okay with that. And so was everyone else apparently. Not like she was going to get the food herself.


	6. Garnet × Jasper

Garnet had brought Jasper the first pie as an extension of good will. The eighth hundred was because her Jaspy deserved a treat for breaking the latest chair. She wasn't quite sure why, but seeing the former soldier being such a massive glutton was definitely more addictive than any rhythm game.

Speaking of said gem, Jasper belched from her spot on the floor, belly surging up to her feet. At one point she would've been upset about having volleyball sized breasts and a third chin forming, but Garnet had a way of making this body not only okay, but enticing. So warm, soft and big. Jasper was grateful that Garnet handled the feeding so her arms were always free to fondle and massage her form.

With no need for words, Jasper opened her mouth for Garnet to slip in the slice of pie. Raspberry. Blue and Red. Of course.


	7. PolyDiamonds 1/2

White Diamond watched as Yellow paced back and forth.

"What has you so worried dear?"

Yellow paused in her movements and just let out a little sigh. "I'm just worried about Blue's choice for date night. It better not be karaoke again."

White raised a brow. "What's wrong with that?" Her fellow diamond gave her a tired look. "You end up spending the whole night looking up all the references, innuendos, et cetera that you don't get and it gets a bit lonely when you do that."

Before a reply could be made, Blue walked in with several large, delightfully smelling boxes. "Okay loves, I received some advice on a simple date night from Garnet. Dinner and a movie!"

White spoke up first. "Dinner?" Blue placed the boxes on the table and opened the top one to reveal pizza.


	8. PolyDiamonds 2/2

Yellow Diamond leaned back and proudly patted her massive gut after another delightful date night. Dinner and a movie had quickly become their favorite and it showed.

Blue still maintained her hourglass shape with her pot belly being relatively small compared to her wide hips and hefty breasts. 

Yellow was more of pear shape with her form going from somewhat bigger breasts to hefty belly to thighs that currently eclipsed Blue's.

Both were cuddled up into the titanic belly of the apple shaped White who was just the largest overall with breasts larger than her own head and thighs that could have easily fit her lovers had her stomach not claimed it first.

The end credits of the last movie rolled onscreen as they began to drift off when Blue spoke up. "We should think about getting married."


	9. Blob Priyanka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A request for a blob Priyanka reaching for food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't include this in the initial rules because I didn't expect anyone to worry about it, but I am stating it now: There is no request limit for anyone. As long as it follows the rules in Chapter 1, then feel free to make as many as you want. I may start limiting the max number that I take at a time later on when my bigger projects need more attention, but for now you can just request away and I will try and get them done well and in a timely manner.

Grunts and groans came from Priyanka as she struggled to wiggle her lard laden fingers closer to her feeding tube. It had fallen out after a mighty belch and unfortunately Doug was still at work. 

After a small lawsuit left her laid off and Connie's college career secured, Priyanka decided now was a good time to relax. And somehow relaxing resulted in her being the fattest human on Earth with a belly too big for a twin size mattress, breasts larger than her head and an ass she couldn't see, but Doug claimed hugging the whole thing was impossible for him. 

Of course that apidose found its way into her arms as well, thus her current predicament of feeding tube just out of reach and it was almost time for 3rd lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are reading this, then thank you for taking the time out of your life to read my work. Even if you don't comment or leave kudos, just seeing the view count on my stories going up makes my day and encourages me to keep writing.


	10. Power Outage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis wakes up in the middle of the night to discover the powers out and ice cream is melted. Whatever shall she do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my own personal headcanon that ice cream, especially milkshakes and semi-melted ice cream, is Lapis's favorite treat and you can see that in some of my other works with her, which makes me a bit mad at myself that I didn't already do this myself. 
> 
> Oh well, perhaps as a more detailed one shot later on.

Lapis moaned as she rubbed her basketball sized stomach, ice cream staining her face and tops of her breasts. The ice cream had been bought for an upcoming picnic, but now it sat in the blue gem's gut as it slowly converted into fat.

A thunderbolt had awoken Lapis during the middle of the night, alerting her to the power having gone out. Her first instinct was to check on the food and found everything to be intact except for the aforementioned ice cream. Having earned the money to buy it herself, she refused to throw it out and decided guzzling the melted cream was the better solution. 

Now she sat, surrounded by cartons and hiccuping a bit as she could swear she felt her breasts and ass fatten with the storm still rumbling on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also my headcanon that she would sleep in a sports bra and panties so I kinda used that here.


	11. Blue Lace Agate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'll be honest this was a bit difficult to write. Not because I have no interest in the character, but because she really didn't get enough screen time for me to comfortably write her. Future just introduced so many characters and spent the entire season teaching kids how important it is to get professional help. An important lesson that everyone should know, but it turned all the uncorrupted gems into background characters and thus to really write as the main focus for me.

Blue Lace was more than happy to help run Spacetries while Lars was away. She was always willing to help, especially if it made people smile. Even if it meant getting up at the crack of dawn to bake all the sweets for the day.

The sweets that never sold because she forgot today was Sunday and for some reason it was normal for places such as bakeries to be closed which left her with a lot of goods that needed to be disposed of. 

This was a few months ago and now one could wonder if Blue Lace actually sold any of the goods considering how her belly hung to her knees, melon sized breasts firmly resting on the dough filled beast and how her butt required the doors to widen an extra two feet. As much as she had come to love stuffing her face, she wasn't a thief so she worked at the Ring Toss game to pay for the treats, and the chairs she's started breaking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is definitely a concept I need to revisit simply because Blue Lace Agate deserves better. All the uncorrupted gems do really and I don't just mean in terms of weight gain stories.


	12. Bluebird? More like Bigbird.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bluebird Azurite has concocted a new scheme to enact vengeance against that pathetic half diamond: eat the world's remaining Cookie Cats!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who read my story "Peer Pressure" may recall Aquamarine and Eyeball being mentioned in passing towards the end. Yeah I full out ship them. They are basically evil Garnet in my eyes. Like Saturday Morning Cartoon evil. 
> 
> In other words, expect to see them get a Baby Weight story at some point.

Bluebird cursed as loud as she could, unknowingly using a few human ones, as she struggled to free herself from the doorway, only succeeding to jiggly her small potbelly. Once again her revenge against that infernal half diamond was foiled and she wasn't quite sure how, but he was to blame for her predicament. 

It was a simple plan of destroying something near and dear to Steven and since she didn't want to risk fighting a small army of Crystal Gems, it was an easy choice to take out the next best thing: the small production of Cookie Cats across this blasted globe. Perhaps she shouldn't have chosen devouring the frozen treats as her method, especially since the resulting worldwide binge had mostly gone straight to her thighs, all four now as wide as her ruby component and doors weren't made to accommodate such widths in this village.


	13. Theater butter is best butter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A requested drabble where a child mistakes Aquamarine for a doll that eats while the gem is hiding out in a movie theater. Someone should be fired for not noticing what ensues, but this is a drabble and I don't know who to pick on so...enjoy.

When Aquamarine chose the movie theater to hide after her recent revenge plot failed, she had not expected a diminutive human to mistake her for a doll and force her under the butter dispenser. The blue gem kicked and struggled as best that she could without truly harming the child, she did not want to know how much trouble that would result in, but it wasn't enough before the liquid was shooting down her throat.

Now she lay, stomach swelled bigger than her head and riding her shirt up to expose the blue dome, mind hazed as the child continued to fill her. Aquamarine had long since given up trying to get away, not like she could fly, let alone stand with all the extra weight. There was nothing to do but wait it out and hope she gets more of the colorful sweets from the red boxes soon.


	14. Spinel's Munchies Mishap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Non-lethal vore incoming. A request of Spinel accidentally eating someone while relaxing in the blue marijuana room. I have had plans to write munchie stories eventually, but I didn't think Spinel would be the first.

Spinel had been skeptical when she was recommended to relax in the Blue Marijuana room, but now she was glad that she listened. Just a few minutes relaxing, munching on a bowl of chips, had done wonders for her mental health and figure with a flabby barrel of a belly, f cup breasts and two pairs of wobbly cheeks that the diamonds seemed quite invested in, especially the ones that eclipse their palms. 

Until a small upset. During this particular date with the munchies, Spinel had accidentally nommed a peridot who was just a smidge too close to the chips the pink gem was eating. Now she was embarrassingly apologizing to the poor gem. "I'm so sorry! Let me find something nasty to get you out real quick!" In her distress she barely acknowledged the muffled "It's fine." 

This wasn't the first time this peridot had ended up in another gem's stomach and while it did throw her entire schedule out of whack, letting her form become flab on other gems to burp her own out later on was much more pleasant than what Spinel had suggested. Besides, it was usually her fault for admiring lardy gems a bit too closely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclosure: Marijuana is still illegal by Federal law in the USA, so even if you live in a state where it is legal for medical or recreational use, you can still face legal repercussions. That aside, marijuana, should not be used by minors and be used responsibly. So if you do decide to ignore federal law and light up, then follow the same basic rules of drinking: Don't operate cars, heavy machinery or anything that could result in the death of someone and limit how much you use so you don't go overboard. Basically just watch a screensaver, listen to music and have ice cream.
> 
> I am not saying that you should, I personally don't, but I am telling you to be be careful if you do. 
> 
> Oh and I can't be the only one who thinks Amethyst would give her friends weird stuff on purpose after they get the munchies.


	15. Zoo Vacation: Barbra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Human Zoo has become a resort with few restrictions, including food access.

The Zoo. Once a place where generations of humans had been kept in a primitive utopia via gem technology and caring Amethyst was now the hottest vacation spot for humans and gems to indulge with few taboos. Barbra Miller had been gifted a stay at the now resort by her daughter as a retirement gift.

If only that gift included a larger bra. The former postmaster was chubby to begin with, not even a fourth as heavy as Sadie, but now she was in her room being active for the first time since her arrival. When you haven't worn clothes in awhile you don't realize how hard it is to get support for H cup breasts that rested on a stomach that stood out as far as you once were and she didn't even want to try getting anything up her tree trunk thighs, especially since she was convinced her butt would snap it in an instant.

Maybe she could call home and see if Sadie could lend her some of her old clothes. After second lunch of course.


	16. Limb Enhancers? You mean junk.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A requested drabble where Lapis finds Peridot's old limb enhancers and enjoy how they no longer fit.

It was by pure chance Lapis stumbled upon them, covered in barnacles and apparently married to an octopus considering how much it refused to give up a foot-less leg, but Peridot's limb enhancers appeared to be in pretty good shape and the blue gem knew exactly what to do with them. 

With a quick warp and flight that probably knocked something over due to the shockwave, Lapis returned home to find Peridot right where she left her, lazing on their bed with a cupcake in one hand and a gallon of chocolate milk in the other. It made her day when Peridot sat the food down to give Lapis full attention. With a belly bigger than her head (hair included), breasts that around half that each and an ass that warranted a king size bed just so Lapis could share it with her, the green gem had become quite the fatty, but what concerned the couple now were her arms.

Perhaps the fittest part of her due to all the typing and gaming she did, they were still thicker than the average pearl and apparently that was too big for the old enhancers, even with Lapis using lotion to lube make it easier. Peridot starred at the scraps and started to chuckle. "I outgrew the things made to make me bigger. How hot i-" Lapis didn't let her finish the thought. The blue gem had a habit of that whenever her girlfriend talked about how much she's gained. Not like anyone could blame her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that these drabbles are request that I do for others, but if someone would be willing to doodle the octopus and the foot-less leg, I would really appreciate it. I think that I have created my favorite crack ship and the internet should be blessed that I can't draw because I would throw them into random backgrounds of weight gain comics and sequences. Since my talent lies in the writing, maybe give them a cameo or two.


	17. More Priyanka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got a request for more Priyanka blob and this was what I came up with. I don't know if Connie will just be a one time thing, though it's more likely that I won't use her for more than a side character. Maybe if I ever do commissions at some point, but for now I feel like just keeping her as a detail as opposed to the focus.

Connie was expected to be greeted with a serious scolding coming home for winter break with the freshman 15 (20 If she were being honest) in tow. She wasn't expecting the scolding to be about how starved she looked from a mountain of flab that turned out to be her mother.

Had it not been for the doctor's recognizable hair (and tattoo Connie wished she could burn from her mind) one would hardly recognize the woman who took up a room on her own. There was no talk of health risks or complaints about wardrobe. Just praises for the changes in her feeding tube so she could avoid it getting out of reach again and talks about varying foods Doug would bring home. It was rather flabbergasting to put it one way.

The way her gut gurgled and how she seemed to spend more time using her mouth for her tube as opposed to talking to her daughter left Connie a bit worried for her mother and herself. Perhaps it would be best to spend the break with the gems. It's not like any of them needed their house reinforced with steel rebar to avoid worrying about the building collapsing with an expected gain in the works. Right?


	18. Topaz Drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't think of a good title. I have a minor headache and the Wi-fi has been acting up. I was actually going to upload yesterday, but it was conked out until earlier so hopefully no one minds the delay.

Walking hand it hand, the two Topazes enjoyed the chirping of the birds, the freedom to be together with no worries and the feeling of being stuffed to their limits.

The couple had decided to try and have dates as frequently as possible to compensate for the inability to have any the thousands of years prior and like most couples food became a constant theme to said dates. Losing their box-like forms for something rounder like jiggling bellies, double chins and modest (for their size) breasts. The gain wasn't an issue for them. If anything each pound was just their love taking physical form even when unfused. 

Though that wouldn't be for long as the enamoured couple decided to sit on a reinforced bench, melding into one as they did so. Once fused, Topaz felt something was off, but she couldn't see what it was. Did she accidentally absorb a stick or something? It had to be otherwise they would be screaming, right? Well Onion was screaming, internally, but not about his predicament, but because he dropped a Boxer Gal figure when accidentally absorbed. Maybe he should start carrying a whistle.


	19. Blobis Lardzuli

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lot of blob request. This time some Lapidot with Lapis being the one with custom living space. I think that I will stick any blob work to drabbles, request and my own because the story of a character getting to that size, even with well placed time-skips, might be a smidge too long for me without a horrendous update schedule.

She could see the sky from where she sat, but Lapis wasn't quite sure how long it had been since she last flew through it. Months? Years? Decades? The flow of time seemed a bit irrelevant considering her predicament. 

A sea of blue fat rolled before her, rising and sinking with each unneeded breath. Her stomach was vast and quite frequently full. Turning her head a smidge, chins squishing like jellyfish, Lapis examined her breasts. Each now bigger than she had once been, they seemed almost comically small when you realized the majority of her mass went to her titanic ass. It alone had warranted her home being renovated and expanded at least four times, unless she slept through one. 

How did it come to this? The answer hovered over on her trusty trash can lid, blonde hair a mess. Lapis wanted to be mad at Peridot for taking this too far, but what would that accomplish? After becoming a couple Peridot began to dote on Lapis, gifting her sweets and kisses. Overtime both expanded exponentially and eventual Lapis did to when Peridot automated just about everything the blue gem actively did and before she knew it her entire routine was wake-up, be fed by Peridot, watch media with Peridot, get fed again, cuddles, more food and finally kissing and maybe something more before drifting off with the green gem whispering sweet nothings in her ears.

It may not have been a conscious decision, but Lapis had resigned herself to being Peridot's beloved blobis lardzuli. It was hard not to when she made the best chocolates and gave the best kisses.


	20. Some delightful Pearlmethyst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A requested drabble of some Feeder/Feedee Pearlmethyst and I was almost tempted for this to get a bit naughty since it is one of my favorite ships, but you can read my past attempts at intercourse scenes for yourself to see why I don't really incorporate it much.

It had started with teasing, evolved into a dare before doing a 180 and devolved into a bit of hedonism. Amethyst joked about how Pearl made too many sweets, the latter saying the quartz didn't seem to mind eating it all. Then Amethyst dared Pearl to feed her until she did mind and...it seemed that she didn't. 

Pearl baked and cooked at such a rate that she had to deploy holo-pearls to avoid running herself ragged while Amethyst laid back with mouth opened.

That was about a year ago and it showed. Amethyst's gut was a large, smooth orb, spreading her chunky legs apart and raising her melon sized breasts to almost obscure her vision. She felt Pearl straddling her flesh, groping one breast with a hand while another brought food to her lips before the taller gem peppered her with kisses. 

Perhaps it was when Amethyst unbuttoned her shorts or perhaps when she first complained about how tight her shirt was getting, but at some point Pearl turned this from playful dare to hottest thing the two had done. A cycle of eat, heated pleasure, eat and so on that intensified as the quartz grew. The lithe gem insisting that her lover simply outgrow her clothes and rewarding each with pleasures that Amethyst had grown quite addicted too. 

Now the challenge was trying to break their bed and the audible groans from the frame was music to their ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't let the summary dissuade you from requesting explicit content. Just understand that such things aren't really my forte so quality is far from assured. I'll still give rather tame things a shot, but keep them as, I guess the term is, vanilla as possible. One kink is hard enough for me and this is one I am into.


	21. Thanksgiving came early

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And someone already has a Santa Claus inflatable in their lawn, gods darn it! If I have kids, then they will have to deal with waiting until Dec 7th before decorating begins like....
> 
> I'm getting off track. Peridot gets unbelievably stuffed during Thanksgiving dinner and Pearl gives her some aftercare. I think that I made it a bit too shippy, but I love wondernerds so I don't care and I hope the requester is cool with it as well.

Oh stars. Why? Why did Peridot eat everything Pearl passed to her? Today was supposed to be about giving thanks, but with a stomach swelled to the point one would think she had eaten both turduckens whole, all that came from the green gem's mouth was groans, burps and hiccups. 

Reaching from behind, lithe hands began to gently rub the engorged mass, the unannounced touch bringing a squeak from Peridot. After the meal, Pearl had taken Peridot to her room to make her feel better. Apparently that included belly rubs and teasing. "My my my Dottie. Look at how much you ate. I think you might have actually stuffed yourself more than Lapis."

It wasn't true, but Pearl knew by now that even obscure praise made the shorter gem happy. Considering how Peridot relaxed into her, it definitely worked. "Just think. You proved yourself to be a terrific eater and we haven't even had dessert yet." Small groans of protest came as Peridot feared another bite would either tear her outfit or poof her, but Pearl rested her head into the mess of blonde hair and hummed. "Don't worry. You can wait as long as you need. We don't you missing the rest of this season and the meals that come with it."

A small part of Peridot wondered if Pink Diamond's form was really the result of shapeshifting or if Pearl was just as insistent with her former lover stuffing herself to uncomfortable levels as she was with the green gem. A bigger part of her, the one she thought would be full for weeks after everything stuffed into it, wondered if Pearl remembered to make her favorite Sea Salt Caramel and Dark Chocolate pie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really think that I should do a holiday gain story with just three chapters of favorite characters getting stuffed to the metaphorical gills and their partner(s) reveling in the effects. Added to the log.


	22. Jamie hits the big time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie needs to gain weight for a role and luckily Peridot has already built a device that can help him. After she adjusts it for humans and not Pearl.

It was the opportunity of a lifetime. Jamie was finally going to get a good role in a movie, but at a price of needing to gain some weight due to the director refusing to use a suit for Jamie to play the part. While the artistic desire to be as real as possible was admirable, that left the star to be with only a few weeks to pack on some pounds. Luckily he had a friend who could help him out.

It was no secret that after Pearl had practically ballooned up quickly after she began dating the green gem and Jamie knew why. The little perv had created a feeding machine and after hearing her fellow improv genius's plight, agreed to calibrate it for humans. Don't want to risk anything dangerous now. Besides, Pearl could still munch on doughnuts while this is going on.

It took only two weeks when Jamie had been given four and both he and the director were quite pleased with the results. A double chin, hefty gut and a waist that most sweatpants feared. All for six scenes that surprisingly bore fruit with offers for more parts.

And Jamie wasn't the only one doing better, the star's success had resulted in a demand for Peridot's contraption to be mass produced, the profits going to treating her girlfriend like she deserved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am actually a bit disappointed in this one simply because it is a drabble. I am not really into male weight gain so writing it is a bit more difficult for me, but I feel like this was pretty bare even though it is a drabble. Maybe later on I can make something a bit more detailed just because I feel that too much is missing, but I want to avoid making any of these significantly longer than the other.


	23. UPDATE (NOT A CLEVER TITLE)

Okay. This isn't a drabble, but an update regarding future requests. Basically what I have been doing is writing down a batch, typing them up and uploading them. It doesn't take very long until the last step because my wi-fi can be quite fickle. 

That has made me fall behind a smidge on my bigger projects in addition to other things. I will still gladly accept your request and will try and get them done in a timely manner, but I am going to put any not included in the last batch on the back burner for a couple days so I can wrap some things up. 

So I will do them and I am always glad to receive them. Just expect to see some new things up first. I apologize for any inconvenience this short break might cause and thank you for understanding.


	24. Jailbreak? More like Saclebreak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An alternate ending to Jailbreak with Jasper fattening Garnet into immobility to keep her inline. I don't think she minds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes my puns are terrible, but at least I'm no Ted levels of bad. Plus unlike that scrub I am great at double battles.
> 
> You deserve a cookie if you get it, but I can't really give you one so enjoy this batch of drabbles instead. Hopefully they are just as yummy.

Garnet awoke with a massive headache and more disturbingly a tube stuck to her mouth. She was in a cell with Japser on the other side of the barrier. The quartz had a face that reminded the fusion of the horror movies Amethyst would watch with Pearl when Steven was gone for the night.

"You caused far too much trouble so I'm forced to take drastic measures just to keep you in line." With a press to a screen, a strange sludge moved its way down the tube. Garnet tried to shapeshift and even unfuse, but this cell was different. She couldn't stop the substance from entering her mouth and-

It was fucking delicious! She couldn't identify any exact flavor, but it's not like that mattered. All that mattered was having more. 

Jasper practically leered as the fusion gave into the flavor, so enthralled that she didn't even notice how her stomach bulged out with an immediate softness of how her ass and thighs nearly doubled with jiggling apidose. In mere minutes Garnet fell due to her weight climbing more rapidly than she could adjust. 

In no time Garnet's flab reached her walls and even neared the barrier. With a push of another button the sludge switched to another one and while the fusion didn't notice a change in flavor, her form ceased expanding. "Pathetic. Not a single one of you Crystal Gems could resist that gunk. Even the blue brat. Not my problem."

With that, Jasper turned and walked away. Not like Garnet noticed. She didn't even notice that just across the hall were three cells containing their own colorful fatties and none of them noticed her.


	25. Peri Smash! Or squash works too.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A request for Peridot sitting on Lapis after said blue gem got a bit annoying with her fascination with her girlfriend's extra weight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been getting a lot of squashing requests. By my standards anyway. Hope that I do well with them.

Peridot practically squeaked when blue hands grabbed at her fat stomach, kneading the apidose like dough. "Dang Peri! This is what happens when pies go cannibal. Even your ass puts quartzes to shame."

Great. Lapis was in the mood again and now was not a good time for the green gem. She had to calibrate the greenhouse, but she couldn't do that while her girlfriend was pressing into her chair crushing cheeks. Wait. If Lapis wants the flab, then...

With a tilt backwards just fast enough to catch Lapis by surprise, Peridot pinned her beneath her fat. "Oh frac! Peri! I can't move my arms." The green gem chuckled, grinding into her love who made a mix of a hiss and a moan. "Serves you right for interrupting me while I work." 

"I can't help it if you make the cutest fatty that ever jiggl- MMMPPH!!" Peridot had laid down completely, her hair muffling Lapis. "I am not cute and if you wait just ten more minutes, then I can show you firsthand."


	26. Nightmare on Oak Road?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A request for Lapis to get stuffed by Pearl until her waistband snaps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have a preference for fat Pearl, but I can't deny that she would make a great feedee. 
> 
> Kudos to whomever guesses the horror movie reference because I actually don't know which one it's from. I don't like horror, which is a bit ironic as Zombie is one of my favorite decks to play in Yugioh and Magic.

Oh fracking stars! Why did she agree to this?! Lapis had never been so stuffed in her life with her stomach bulging like a bowling ball. Yet Pearl still shoved homemade chocolates into her mouth.

"That's it Lapis. You're almost done~" She cooed. She cooed and gave off her bedroom eyes. Pearl knew Lapis couldn't say "No" to that and was taking full advantage of it. 

Another chocolate, this time dark, and Lapis heard it. A small groan coming from around her stomach area. Was she going to burst?! Amethyst showed her the Nightmare of Oak Road movies and one scene came to mind.

It didn't help that Pearl was wearing her cute sweater. More chocolate. The noise getting louder. Pearl not acting at all disturbed that Lapis might poof from this!

Then with a loud rip the blue gem felt a sudden surge of relief. The tearing sound wasn't her stomach. It was the waistband of her pants which had finally given up the struggle. A pale hand gently rubbed the tender dome. "Looks like you had enough for now. Guess that means you earned your reward~"

If it means Pearl kissing her like this, with more passion than even Peridot's Camp Pining Hearts fanfiction, then Lapis decided she'd stuff herself out of pants for her more often.


	27. Peridot gets all the lazulis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A request for Peridot being doted on by Curls and Freckles while fed stolen doughnuts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peridot getting all the lazulis as her happy wives and being completely mortified at the idea of being skinny was too good an idea to not include. I hope that others agree.

"Oh isn't she just the cutest Curls?" Freckles gushed as she nuzzled into Peridot's gut, the other lazuli pinching her doughy arm. "Yeah she's fracking hot."

The green gem rolled her eyes, Lapis had left to take care of some business earlier, leaving her wives to play amongst themselves. This of course meant joyfully nuzzling Peridot's flab and feeding her "Doughnuts? I thought they were clo-"

Curls shoved a bearclaw in her mouth, gently kissing her neck while Freckles pressed kisses into the green gut, squeezing love handles. "Well they were just going to throw these out anyway so~"

"We gotta make our wife even cuter." That's what Lapis left for. These two stole food, again and Lapis had to make amends. These two are lucky that they are as loved as they are. The green gem didn't want to imagine her life without three chubby loving lazulis stuffing her into ecstasy. She'd probably still be thin!

No built-in beanbag ass? No ripe melon sized breasts? No mound of flab that clothes refused to cover? The horror was far worse than being fed stolen goodies. Still, they needed to be punished. Perhaps letting Lapis go first when she gets back will do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are reading this, then know that you are wonderful and I appreciate you taking your time to read my work.


	28. Sadie's turn with the feeder machine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just what the title says, except Sadie accidentally had it set to ruby instead of humans. Whoops!

Sadie really should have read the instructions first. It was a shallow thing to do anyway. With the rise of fat performers in the music industry, she should have felt unique, but her dwindling ticket sales made it clear that flab was fab.

Thankfully Peridot gave her a friend discount on her feeding contraption so Sadie wouldn't break bank catching up. The target weight was supposed to be three hundred and sixty pounds, a gain of only 160, so it shouldn't be long.

But as stated, the rocker didn't exactly read the instructions and set the machine to ruby. Before she knew it she was stuck due to how full her stomach was and it only kept going.

Chair shattered. Clothes ripped. Furniture knocked over by the small (by gem standards) 3600 blob of apidose who groaned from how uncomfortable her rapid gain was. She was fortunate that Peridot had mixed in the water from Rose's fountain for the feeding shake. Now if only she could get up or at least see over her own chest.


	29. Personality Swap AU: Pearlmethyst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A drabble in which Pearl and Amethyst basically swap personalities, habits and body types. Thin, neat Amethyst and fat, slobby Pearl. This was fun to imagine as I wrote it. Might revisit this down the road, but I think that I won't change Amethyst too much from canon compared to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly forgot about the Fourth of July so family events kinda put these off a bit longer than I planned. I will try and make up for it with getting the next batch and some other stuff out in a couple of days.

A quick look in the mirror and Amethyst adjusted her hair before smiling at her reflection. Thin, well kept and symmetrical down to every last hair in her braid. Perfect. Now to go make Steven lunch.

Stepping out of her room "BUUWWARP!!" "PEARL!!" The pale gem was covered in crumbs, her fat gut straining her top and covering her thick thighs as she popped another bag of chips in her mouth.

A quick glance could tell anyone that the taller gem had cleared out at least three food cabinets, possibly four if her ass was blocking Amethyst's view. "Did you seriously eat all that food?! What's Steven going to eat?" 

Pearl gave her chest a pat, emphasizing her large rack, to let out another burp, though slightly smaller than the last. "Oh chill Amy. Greg's taking him out for Japanese later. Might even bring us back some sushi."

"One meal doesn't make up for you eating a month's worth of groceries! What if we have to go on a long mission? What if something happens to the grocery store?" Of course Pearl just couldn't keep her hands off of the food. She was such a pig with her round cheeks, double chin that somehow makes her smile bigger and- "Geez Amy. You look ready to poof. I'll do a run tomorrow okay?"

"You're also cleaning up all these crumbs. Vacuum please."


	30. Bowl pun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A requested drabble of the Heaven and Earth beetles fitting in a fruit bowl. Well, the did fit. Let this be a lesson on keeping an eye on where you and your partner decide to stuff yourselves.

Heaven and Earth stared at the large bowl of sweets with stars in their eyes. It was a gift from friends to congratulate them on their engagement, among other things, but this seemed like the first to try out.

Jumping in, they fed each other a colorful chocolate practically moaning as the flavor filled their mouths. These weren't some cheap treats and both agreed to thank the sender with good seats once the wedding roles around. The other gifts can wait a bit longer.

It was Volleyball who came to check on them a week later, waddling in and calling their names only for their voices to come from "The fruit bowl? Oh my stars?" A glance and one could mistake the two miniature blobs as different jellies instead of happy lovers squished together, their fat even slightly cracking the bowl. 

It would only be after freeing them that one could even tell how Heaven was more bottom heavy with what could have been a pear shape a couple of pounds ago while Earth was clearly more busty. What hadn't changed was their love for each other, though they both agreed to make room for more of those chocolates between kisses.


	31. Amethyst versus Elevator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A request of Amethyst shapeshifting herself thin for an elevator ride, only to blob out partway up. I added Lapithyst to the mix for shenanigans.

"You sure you can hold it babe?" Lapis looked to Amethyst with concern, her fuller cheeks in an ill-fitting frown. "We can spend this weekend somewhere with a ground floor." The purple gem rolled her eyes. "Of course I can I hold it. I am the shapeshifting master." Lifting her leg up and shaking her foot to emphasize that she was fine shapeshifting to her weight when their relationship started.

She had to seeing as she probably wouldn't fit in their cab, let alone the elevator taking them to their suite for a romantic weekend. It wasn't really necessary, but Amethyst couldn't help but love how excited romantic gestures made Lapis, her blue belly practically shaking with joy. 

Checking in and getting in wasn't a hassle at all, both cuddled up toward the back as a couple more people filed in when an mail man entered and pushed the buttons for the next eighteen floors. 

First six stops weren't an issue, door opened mail handed over and on to the next. It was around floor eight that Amethyst felt herself getting a bit sore. By eleven she had a small bit of sweat dripping on her brow and Lapis was starting to fret. If the quartz wasn't trying to hold her form, then she would be enjoying how the blue gem drops the signature deadpan for her sake.

Finally at floor sixteen she couldn't hold it, her form reverting to its natural blob, but squashing the people in front while Lapis found herself smooshed against the wall by Amethyst's cheeks. "Oh stars! I am so sorry!" She could barely move her head, but her body was thankfully sensitive enough to feel everyone was still moving when something wet came from behind her. 

Lapis used her hydrokinesis to lift Amethyst up just enough for everyone else to be somewhat comfortable for the remainder of the trip, which was enough time for Amethyst to recover for the trip to their room. "Ugh! That was embarrassing. Sorry about tha-" the blue gem shoved her onto the bed before grabbing the room phone. "The weight limit didn't go off." Oh boy, Amethyst knew that smile. "Hello room service?"


	32. Yellow Diamond learns something new

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yellow Diamond discovers a new ability while playing with Spinel.

It was a typical evening for Yellow Diamond and Spinel. Okay, not typical as Blue and White had things to take care of, but who needs four for a tickle fight anyway? The diamond apparently since the pink gem was just too nimble for her at times.

In fact, Yellow wasn't quite sure where Spinel was at the moment. Removing the pillows from their bed proved fruitless, as was checking behind the statue of some human sitting White practically begged for. "Where did she-"

Spinel pounced, blowing raspberries and tickling the sides of Yellow's neck, sending the giant to the floor in a fit of giggles. She barely had enough focus to snatch the other and return the favor, blowing raspberries of her own into the pink gem.

It was then it happened, Yellow felt a small bit of giddiness on her way to press her lips to Spinel, only to meet something soft. "Wha-" The smaller gem was swelling, her look of genuine shock enough to tell the diamond it wasn't shapeshifting. 

Stomach pudging out into a jiggling dome, thighs widening enough to almost cover a palm and even her breast began to smoosh the little heart shaped gem. As soon as it started, it ended and both were shocked. 

"What did you do?" Spinel was freaking out just a bit and Yellow immediately went on the defensive. "What do you mean? I didn't do anything!" Spinel looked at Yellow with a glare. Was even her face softer? "Your gem glowed."

Maybe it was Yellow's fault that her wife was now a jiggling butterball with just the cuddliest looking form. Wait. Did she really just think that?

"I don't know what happened. I'm sorry. Are you okay?" Spinel squeezed her stomach, kneading it like dough as she contemplated how she felt. "It feels nice and doesn't hurt or nuthin'. Just let me-" with a bit of a huff, she stood, doing little poses and giving her form squeezes and pokes with no knowledge of how flustered the diamond was beginning to feel. "This actually kind of fun." Eyes lighting up with a brilliant, mischievous idea. "We should try this on Blue and White! They'd be even more fun to cuddle with!"

Yellow didn't need to process the mental image of all three of her wives as wobbling lovers for long to agree.


	33. Amethyst bulks up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amethyst needs to bulk up if she wants to get back in the ring with all the gems she can face. Luckily Peridot is a genius.

"Okay Amethyst. It's really quite simple. When you shapeshift your height to wrestle with the other quartzes, your mass doesn't change so to make sure you are equal ground, we just increase your mass." Peridot happily explained as the tube was gently pushed into the purple gem's mouth. "Now you have nothing to worry about. I already tested this on Mothy and Freckles and they turned out fine."

It took a few hours, namely because Peridot forgot to adjust the chair for the shorter gem, but Amethyst grew into quite the chunky shortstack with a belly large enough to reach her knees, an ass that would crush the average chair and even her breasts were too large for her hands to grasp.

Even shapeshifted for a match, she was quite pudgy with love handles that were easy to grab, but for some reason her opponent's were not taking advantage of it as Amethyst just pinned them seconds later. Within nights, she was waving around a championship belt because she couldn't get it to fit.


	34. Bluebird never learns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She should just give up the whole revenge shtick and become a fatty. Then again, all gems need to enjoy some burgers and fried chicken.

It was simple logic. The most powerful gems are the also the largest and how does one get bigger? Eating food. A lot of food. The more food one consumes, the bigger one gets and thus more powerful.

Unfortunately for Bluebird, and fortunately for her enemies, the villainous fusion didn't realize that an onslaught of calories needs to be partnered with a steady workout to get the desired results. Okay. She did realize, but when you've tripled your weight in pure apidose it's a little difficult to workout.

Stomach reaching her knees, breasts like grapefruits and an ass that made her sharp pants into a pile of fabric, Bluebird couldn't exactly do much physically. It didn't help that her appetite had taken hold lately and every attempt to go after the Crystal Gems just turned into a trip to nearest food truck.

But it's probably only a matter time before even that gets to be too much for her.


	35. Holly's in charge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Giving decent summaries is a bit difficult at times, especially with doing batch uploads. Holly finds that in era 3, the only orders she can give end up with food going in her mouth.

With the abolishment of the class structure at the start of era 3, Holly Blue had lost everything except an infinite supply of caloric filled fruit as she worked as an equal with the Famethyst at the zoo. No power in such a well automated facility left her with nothing to do but snack. It was after one large binge that it happened: a request for someone to bring her a couple more treats was met with an enthusiastic squabble to see who deserved to do it.

And like that Holly had authority back, but only for getting food. She later discovered that if she shimmied her fuller frame, especially if she emphasized her now topaz wide hips, that the quartzes were more receptive to doing other task for her, like having a pair of jaspers massage her shoulders while Carnalien fed her and the amethysts rotated out turns giving her small hill of flab she seductively called her tummy a gentle rub.

It was practically heaven.


	36. Little perverts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These two just make for fun weight gain stories. If anything then for the excuse to use a lot of words that one wouldn't normally use.

"Okay Eyeball. Time for dinner~" Aquamarine practically sang to the red butterball as she straddled her and gently put handfuls of fries into the ruby's mouth. Oh she was coming along nicely. That double chin no longer relegated to certain positions. Ripe breasts too big for the Blue gem to grasp and hips that made armchairs nervous were delightful costars to the fat stomach about the size of the gem who sat upon it.

The arrangement began with a plan to bulk Eyeball up so she could be a better brawn in their team. That plan got derailed once they discovered the pleasures of the hard light form. Eyeball in bliss over feeling so full she could barely move and Aquamarine enjoying the control that came with feeding her girlfriend. The kisses were a nice incentive as well.


	37. Fat to the moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In an alternate take of "Back to the Moon", only Peridot comes back to the barn while the Crystal Gems leave for a long mission and leave her and Lapis to deal with the Ruby Squad themselves.

When Peridot returned to the barn alone with news that the Crystal Gems would be gone for a week or two, Lapis was stuck with having to find a way to keep the angry ruby squad under control until they get back. Sure she could hold them in her water balls, but that would get boring fast. Poofing them wasn't an option as she wasn't interested in learning how to bubble from the Crystal Gems. Peridot was a lot of things, but a teacher she wasn't quite.

There was only one solution left. It took about two hours for Peridot to fetch the ice cream and heavy cream, but only minutes for Lapis to funnel the fattening substances into each of the rubies until they were all small boulders of apidose, with bellies to hefty to get up on their own.

Pearl was a bit shocked, or at least the only one to show it, when the Crystal Gems finally did show up, though that may have been due to the fact Peridot and Lapis didn't bother making the rubies decent after their outfits burst. Neither of them saw the issue, but the rubies weren't their problem now. Just all the extra cream that was leftover from this misadventure.


	38. Boredom + Treats = Emerald

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emerald spent two years with nothing to do but eat and now encounters the Off-Colors.

Time flows differently when you have nothing to do, almost like boredom had enough gravity to affect it. A couple of muffins here and a fried mozzarella stick there and before Emerald knew it "Who are you calling fat?!"

She finally encountered Lars and his crew again, who were infuriatingly amused with her. "Your stomach reaches your knees." "Your gut hangs past your hips." The Rutile twins pointed out. "Your hips make me look thin." Rhodinite laughed. "I just had the most curious vision! Emerald will have breasts bigger than my head! Her poor back!" Paddy giggled.

It was true, while the green gem kept herself into denial until now, it was impossible to ignore once faced with others after two Earth years. She was fat. A borderline ssbbw who still wore her same outfit and just distracted herself from how poorly it fit. Tears began to form in her eye when Lars approached, no doubt to rub salt in her wounded pride. 

"Hey. This may seem like a bad time, but do you want to go get some lunch? My treat."


	39. Famethyst Drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Famethyst have fun with a machine that was meant to fatten up malnourished humans. Holly is displeased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sharky is a common nickname for the Amethyst with very sharp teeth. Like that is the permanent state of them unlike every other character whose teeth become pointy for comedic effect.

It was Sharky who went first. Then again she was the one to find the emergency feeder and had to make sure it still worked before letting everyone else know. 

After showing of her acquired flab and announcing the rediscovery of the device, the chaos began. Skinny plumped up well past the width of the average jasper. Carnalien needed a scooter or else her stomach was just too much for her legs to walk with. The amethyst slammed their blubbery bodies into each other, flaunting their size and putting dents into walls. 

Holly now stared at a recently destroyed hallway with a look one could only describe as defeated. "There's a reason I locked that stupid thing up."


	40. Reassuring kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff with Peridot giving Lapis's new pot belly some kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Since last batch I ended up with 18 drabble request and I haven't checked my email in a couple days so the number might be larger. It was technically 19, but two people made the same request so it would be redundant to write for them both. 
> 
> I am only posting the first half today, upload the second tomorrow and then checking my email for the next batch. The issue behind my delayed upload is not the volume of request. I just have had some rough sleep lately. Not sure why. Just keep waking up over the slightest stimulant. 
> 
> I'll be sure to rest early tonight so I can get the next batch done sooner as after that I will take another break to finish a couple of other things. Hopefully I will be back on a steady upload schedule by Monday.

Peridot came across an odd sight, Lapis frowning at a mirror and poking at her small pot belly. "Peri? Am I getting fat?" The green gem was honestly confused by the worried tone of her girlfriend. "A bit. Is that a problem?"

The blue gem gave her a bewildered look. "You don't see one?" Peridot simply rolled her eyes and placed her hands on the taller gem's hips. "All I see is a beautiful gem who I love very much. If you weigh ten pounds or five hundred, all that matters is that you are happy." 

Lapis blushed hard. "You mean i-eeek hahahahahaha!" Peridot had answered her question with giving the subject of discussion a raspberry, causing slight jiggling, before peppering it with kisses. It was only when a growl came from Lapis that Peridot paused in her praise, looking up with a bright smile. "I'll go get us lunch."


	41. Dream on Oak Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a short drabble that's a sequel to Chapter 26. I already decided that I want to revisit this concept and make a full one shot or double chapter story, but that doesn't mean I don't welcome anyone else to take a shot at it.

Pearl grunted as she unbuttoned her pants, letting out a pleasant hum when her pale pot belly surged forth. She gave it a hearty pat before checking on the lasagna. Just cooled enough to not burn Lapis, perfect.

The once thin gem had ballooned recently, not out of any real gluttony. She just didn't want any of Lapis's food to go to waste. "BUWRAAP!" Speaking of Lapis, she must be hungry.

Her blue gut could be compared to a beach ball in size, wobbly and soft. Hips and ass taking up the cushion where she sat, picking crumbs off of the tops of her heavy breasts, eyes lighting up, the most activity she really did on her own anymore, as Pearl approached, opening her mouth for the first slice.


	42. Warp Pad says "No"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot tries to use a warp pad, but she's too big for it.

Peridot frowned when the warp pad refused to respond. She had decided on a whim to go out to eat instead of ordering for delivering, but after maneuvering her scooter through the narrow streets of town it looked like she wasted her time. Summoning a screen, she called Lapis who answered with a belch. "Yeah?"

The green gem sighed. "The warp pad won't work." The blue blob let out a snort as a robonoid shoveled some snack cakes into her mouth, but she swallowed quickly. "No duh. The way you eat, it's a miracle you even reached it." 

Peridot had to admit that she was quite the eater. Oh frac it. She was huge. Her ass alone could crush a bus in half and that's not taking into account her orgy sized mattress of a belly (Amethyst coined the description despite being thrice her size) or her breasts that were quartz sized, remaining rather firm due to being a gem.

"Order double the usual. I'll be home in a bit." As she left, she didn't notice how the warp pad was dirty from going so long unused, completely unaware that she was the first gem to even attempt in a hundred years since obesity became the norm for the sentient rocks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one ended up a little longer than planned, but mostly because I find the idea of gems just becoming a race of colorful fatties amusing.


	43. Pet Lars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lars doesn't escape with Steven in "The Trial" and instead becomes Blue Diamond's personal pet. He doesn't seem to mind.

Lars practically purred as Blue Diamond gently massaged his massive gut, the giant gem giggling as her pearl fetched his next meal. For being the captive of a tyrant, this was a pretty good life. Pampering, feeding and even his own plump pearl for things he didn't want his owner to do.

At first he cursed Steven for failing to save him during the blasted trial, but that turned to belches of thanks when Blue Diamond decided to keep him with her instead of leaving him at the zoo. No desired to go home or see his family. He just wanted Blue Pearl to return with his next meal so he can be full when he got some privacy with his own.


	44. Don't interrupt Pearl, unless you're a certain kind of perv

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Non-Lethal Vore ahead!! Peridot interrupts Pearl's dinner and pays the price, or does she?

"Pearl!!" Called gem grunted when Peridot landed on her massive stomach, annoyed to be interrupted. "What do want Peridot?" The green gem leered at her. "You said that we'd work on the new robonoids today."

She did promise that, but feeding her 600 pound form comes first. "After I finish dinner. I haven't even started the fourth pizza ye-" "You can eat later!" Peridot whined, practically bouncing on Pearl, sending her gut into a jiggling fit. "Stop it Peridot!" "Make me!!"

So Pearl did, grabbing Peridot by her chubby ass, she shoved the annoying gem into her mouth, swallowing her in a single gulp. "BUURP!" A quick pat and sigh, she continued her feast.

Within her gut, Peridot was shocked to find a familiar face. "Lapis?!" The blue gem gave a deadpan expression. "I know about your Airyon account. You can't kink shame me here." The green gem blushed. "You think she's catching on?" "After the 15th time she started calling me up." "I love being a gem."


	45. Not really boring now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another requested sequel. I got a lot of those and I appreciate them. Not sure I can do them for every one of these, but knowing how much people like them is a great feeling.

Well life wasn't boring now. Sure the routine was repetitive, but Emerald couldn't complain with her boyfriend taking her to various places, encouraging her to stuff herself silly and giving her belly rubs that made her mind full of bliss.

That was until it happened. She was well aware of her hips brushing the sides of the doorways before, but this was worse. "I'm stuck?!" Her weight having doubled since accepting Lars' offer, it was easy to see why, but that didn't make this alright. 

Emerald shook and tilted as much as she could in a vain attempt to free herself, but to no avail. "Ugh. All that did was make me hungry." Suddenly a familiar hand pressed into her rear. "You okay babe?" Finally her prince has come. "Oh honey! Could you give me a hand? I'm a bit stuck."

She eeped when his second hand grabbed her. "Why didn't you just shapeshift thin enough to get through?" Emerald left a bruise from facepalming so hard.


	46. Coming up with clever titles is the hardest part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Topaz and Bluebird go on a double date, technically? Whatever. Point is the smaller fusion tries to eat at the same pace as Topaz.

Was this a double date or just two fusions hanging out? Bluebird wasn't quite sure, but she and Topaz did agree on a nice diner to eat at. The short fusion was astonished with the ten dishes the larger gem ordered and how she called it a light meal. That's light? Well she could handle that.

She couldn't. Four plates of heavy, greasy food and a milkshake in and Bluebird's stuffed gut was on full display as her suit couldn't hold it back. Still she ate, trying to match Topaz. Perhaps it was the competitiveness of Eyeball or the ego of Aquamarine, but she felt the need to keep up with the yellow gem.

Six plates cleared and she had to stop, mostly because her stomach had rounded out enough to be an obstacle. Topaz just smiled, clearly oblivious to why Bluebird decided to eat with such gusto, and helped push the food within reach.


	47. Pet Jasper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In order to keep Jasper out of the war, Pink Diamond has fattened her into her personal blob. Pearl is finally questioning her Diamond's intelligence.

"Are you sure this was a good idea my Diamond?" Pearl asked, eyes not leaving the orange blob of Jasper as she pleasantly snoozed. Pink gave a smile. "Of course. She's not out shattering our friends and she's happy. I don't see any problem. Besides, feeding her is fun."

Pearl felt her face flush. Obviously there was a problem. Jasper is so fat that her belly buried her legs, an impressive feat considering the latter's size. The quartz couldn't stand on her own. What were they supposed to do with her in the long run? Keep her as a pet? Make her a Crystal Gem? Why did her diamond have to be a bigger lover of apidose than she was?

Even Jasper's breasts were huge. Pearl was certain that she could sit on them, but she didn't want to act out of place. Her diamond's needs came before her own curiosity. Which means fetching another freshly prepared mammoth before their ignorant guest awoke for her next meal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda wanted Rose to come back just for Pearl to rant her into tears. I don't hate Rose, but so much of the grief everyone had was pretty much her fault for being a bit of a dumb brat. I don't hate her. She just gives me a headache when I apply logic to her choices.


	48. Mirror Gem needs to eat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A retelling of the episode "Mirror Gem" with Lapis being fat.

When Steven pulled the blue gem free of the mirror, he wasn't expecting her to be so, well, fat. Her blue gut hung low over her skirt, which barely covered her rear, wide enough to rival Garnet's, her breasts were large, big as mushmelons and even her face was round with a double chin. "Oh thank you Steven."

Suddenly the Crystal Gems appeared and the blue gem glared at them. "You!! You knew I was in there!! Did you even think about who I was?!?!" She commanded the ocean to slam the into the rock wall. "I am Lapis Lazuli and" a loud roar came, not from the churning waves, but from her gut. "I'm hungry!" 

Steven ran between Lapis and his guardians. "If you put them down, then we can get pizza!" The blue gem gave her head a tilt. "Is it filling?" A unison of "Yes" was all the answer she needed. "Fine. You owe me a lot of meals for keeping me in that thing, so let's eat."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then Steven fixed her gem and she became a Crystal Gem between meals.


	49. The consequences of teaching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Pizza Twins volunteered to help Amethyst with her class on eating. Of course it went overboard.

Jenny woke with a groan, her massive gut violently demanding food. When she agreed to help Amethyst with her class on eating, she hadn't expected it to end up with her tripling her weight from spending all day eating for classes of gems to watch. At least the pay was decent enough to keep her fashionable. 

If only Kikki cared about appearances as much. The former runner was at least a hundred pounds heavier than her twin, having gotten addicted to her new position, even begging Jenny to not show up some days so she could eat more. Of course she agreed since someone had to go buy Kikki outfits that fit, even if they were just large sun dresses. 

"Sooner or later Amethyst is gonna need some new demonstrators. Or buy us some scooters."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Their family runs a pizza parlor! I get Kikki being thin because it is outright stated that she loves to run, but Jenny is a party girl. She should at least be a little pudgier than her twin. Oh well. Last upload until tomorrow morning. Enjoy.


	50. Volleyball takes White for a spin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> White Diamond let's the now pudgier Volleyball control her. A festival was not the best location for this action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the delay. Folks basically made me spend the last two days helping with a ton of things since the weather is nice where I live.

White Diamond really should have seen this coming when she had Volleyball take control of her. The pink pearl had gotten quite pudgy lately, but it was only fair after what she did to the poor dear. Perhaps she shouldn't have chosen to do so during a large festival.

She was vaguely aware of the onslaught of fried foods, from various meats to several breaded sweets. How so much cotton candy got in her hair was a mystery even to the small gem responsible. 

Now she lay moaning, an occasional hiccup or burp passing her lips as she tried to sooth her gargantuan stomach. It was like a meteor, large, round and currently very hard. A part of her feared just how much would go to her hips, but the rest was just too out of it to register anything besides how full she was.


	51. Just a nibble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl agrees to taste test Peridot's new and improved Cookie Cat recipe. I think that you good people know where this is going.

It was supposed to be a simple favor: taste testing Peridot's new and improved Cookie Cat recipe. She could have asked Lapis or Amethyst, but those two were off in Empire City for quality time. Garnet was finally taking her honeymoon and Bismuth was making accommodations to the *growing* student population. 

This left Pearl with a single Cookie Cat and her girlfriend eagerly awaiting her opinion. The lithe gem was hesitant as Peridot was skilled in many sciences, but cooking wasn't exactly one of them. Still, she knew just what kinds of faces make Pearl putty in her hands.

One bite into an ear and it was delicious. So much so that Pearl practically moaned over how good it was and likewise failed to notice a...side effect. Peridot wasn't exactly sure what a calorie was, but she knew the most popular snacks had a lot so she put as many as possible into her recipe and it showed. Pearl almost instantaneously swelled with apidose, her belly riding her shirt up as it jiggled forth, small tears appearing in the sides and seat of her jeans as her legs and ass swelled and her breasts were borderline D-cups as the tested the limits of their confines.

One single nibble and Pearl had become quite the chubster to enthralled with how delicious the treat was to notice. Peridot, too shocked and admittedly turned on to stop as her taller love made for another bite, much larger than the last.


	52. A win for Aquamarine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Aquamarine succeeds in capturing Sadie and Lars for the zoo, but both a woefully malnourished by zoo standards.

After that blasted lazuli showed up, Aquamarine was only able to secure two humans for the zoo. One short with yellow hair and one tall with orange, A "Sadie" and a "Lars" if she recalled. Unfortunately Earth must be a harsh home as both were far too scrawny for the minimum weight requirements for what the Zoo considers healthy. Nothing strapping them both into the emergency feeder wouldn't fix.

Both humans tried to fight, but once the caloric agent hit their sensory receptors, they eagerly guzzled it down. The "Sadie" seemed to especially enjoy the taste, but soon they seemed act as if they were full. A few button presses solved that. 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Sadie and Lars were finally left alone as Aquamarine had to make herself presentable, not that either of them could really notice, both dazed from reaching such a blobby state. Perhaps if they were more coherent, then Sadie might feel a twinge of jealousy that despite both now weighing several hundred pounds, Lars' chest was larger than her and if he was awake, he probably would have gladly noticed that Sadie's rear had taken such a large portion of her gain that she now sat equal to him. 

They'll notice later, after being placed in with the other humans whom they were expected to live out their lives with.


	53. Spinel gets fat in the garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't think of a clever title yet again. I haven't been up very long.

Pink sure has been gone awhile. Same goes for Pearl. In fact, no one has come to play with Spinel in some time. At least she had plenty of fruit to keep herself entertained.

What could be keeping them? It must be important Diamond stuff. At least the blue fruits were tasty, but maybe she could mix them with the green ones.

She practically prayed that no one would want to play today. Play was too exhausting, if she could even lift her six hundred something pound stomach off of her topaz thick thighs to do so. It was much more fun to stuff her face until her gut ached and fondle her rolls until she had room for more.


	54. Hedonism 101: A summary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amethyst pretty much getting all of gem kind to become lazy gluttons has been an idea that I keep meaning to dwell into in a style similar to the Broadening Your Perspective stories by CrudeAtoms over on DeviantArt. Basically time skips of chosen characters in and out of her class as they become addicted to the lifestyle. Not really sure how I would go about it while keeping it from being too much of a knock off, but I will eventually. Until then, have a drabble based on that idea someone suggested.

Hedonism 101 with Amethyst was the most popular class in Little Homeschool, then again it was the only class in Little Homeschool after she convinced her fellow Crystal Gems to take the course themselves for a semester. Kinda hard to teach when all you really care about is stuffing your holes.

The only things pearls cleaned were their plates after filling their guts to their limits, peridots only toyed with devices that buzzed and lazulis were taught the best uses for hydrokinesis. Passing marks required that clothes tear and visions go blank, but Amethyst was a great teacher.


	55. More of the Pearl-Amethyst swapped AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got a lot of sequel requests. I am not complaining, but I am surprised. This time it's that AU where Amethyst is the thin, neat and proper one while Pearl is the fat, crude slob.

Nothing quite soothed the nerves like a cup of hot tea and a complex puzzle after a frazzled day. Amethyst was quite looking forward to the new 3D one Lapis had suggested when Pearl walked in with a couple bags worth of orders from some local burger restaurant. "Hey Amy! Watcha doin'?"

Straightening her back, posture was important, Amethyst responded to her fellow Crystal Gem. "Well Pearl, I was just about to try my wits at this 3 dimensional puzzle Lapis had suggested. It's supposed to resemble a statue known as 'The Thinker' when completed." The heftier gem raised a brow, taking a large bite of a rather greasy burger before replying. "The one wif the tiny bishs?"

"I know Steven isn't home right now, but you really shouldn't talk with your mouth full. Regardless, no, the statue I am referring to is posed as such." With that the quartz replicated the iconic statue purely from memory, save shapeshifting herself naked and mimicking the physique. Pearl just inhaled a couple orders of mozzarella sticks and rolled her eyes. "Sounds boriiiiiiiinnnggggg Amy. Why don't we watch a movie and split popcorn?" 

"You know that I don't eat. Besides, how will you have room for more after that?" The pale gem smirked, tossed the food into the hair and swallowed them, bags and all, in a single gulp before letting out a belch. "That was just a snack for this beauty." Referring to her gut which she proudly groped. "And you don't have to eat if you don't want. I promise not pick out somethin' too confusing for ya."

Amethyst looked at the puzzle before glancing back to Pearl. "Well alright, but keep it under 5 hours. I still want to complete this puzzle before returning it."


	56. Blobithyst versus Elevator: between rounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone wanted a follow up to Amethyst revealing her full blob form while riding an elevator and I decided to just make it take place directly afterwards. Don't bother requesting a third, I'll be doing it myself after the next batch or two.

When the last bellhop left after delivering a large amount of food, Amethyst felt a bit annoyed. "As much as I love stuffing my face with you, shouldn't we be doing things we can't do at home?" Lapis phased off her pants and top, revealing some lacy black undergarments that were clearly two sizes too small. "Well Pearl gets annoyed if I make a food run without getting dressed first. That and we don't have an elevator to break back home."

Before Amethyst could object to the idea of breaking something that isn't theirs with her girth, a perfectly charred steak was shoved into her mouth. Morality can wait. Sexy girlfriend riding her gut and stuffing the already blob of a quartz into titanic proportions comes first.

Eggs, fancy cheeses, sea food and so on were being fed at a pace that seemed impossible had Lapis not had plenty of practice. The bed creaked as the blue gem used her powers to manipulate the food, freeing her hands so she could give Amethyst a delightful massage. 

The creaking grew louder, even eclipsing the moans from Lapis as she enjoyed her perch. In moments it shattered, but Amethyst didn't notice due to her fat body absorbing the impact. Her blue love did however and decided that the last three plates of cupcakes were her's to celebrate a feeding well done. 

"Am I big enough now?" Amethyst groaned, still amazed how Lapis could stuff her past her current limits. "We'll find out after breakfast when we go sightseeing." She gave the quartz a deep kiss. "Night love."


	57. Heated Beanbag chair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A follow up to the "Back to the Moon" drabble in which Amethyst takes Leggy to be her beanbag chair.

While Pearl and Peridot worked to assemble a holding bay for the ruby squad, Garnet off with Steven and Lapis reading some trashy romance manga; Amethyst made her move. It wasn't everyday that she had the chance to snag a heated beanbag chair. Sure Leggy was sentient, but she was also a threat to Peridot and Steven, so that evens things out.

Making sure all the rubies were in another food coma, she hefted Leggy above her head and quickly ran to her room, or as quickly as the purple gem could without getting caught. 

Not wanting to risk the red gem from making too much noise, Amethyst rigged a tube and funnel that she could easily dump food into to keep that mouth preoccupied. When Leggy awoke to the Crystal gem sitting on her gut, she broke into a nervous sweat out of fear of what fate would befall her. 

Thankfully that fate was one she had grown addicted to while imprisoned at the barn, delicious treats funneled straight into her maw, though she could have done without the extra pressure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to get started on the next batch after this. I am so sorry for the delay. I can't really tell my folks "sorry that I can't immediately help you, but I need to post some things."


	58. Curls visits Freckles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curls decides to visit Freckles in Little Homeschool and sees the benefits of living on Earth.

Curls didn't go to Little Homeschool because she missed Freckles or anything. The lazuli just felt responsible for the other ex-terraformer's well being and such. Besides, it's not like she had anything to really do.

After getting directions from a rather pudgy peridot, she arrived at an apartment and her knocked was greeted with a muffled "Come in." After closing the door behind her, Curls finally saw her friend and froze as if in the presence of the angriest sapphire. Freckles was huge.

Her bright smile accentuating her namesake specks and double chin, DD-cup breasts overflowing an appropriately colored gold bra and resting on a dome of a belly, rounded out from a recent hefty meal if the discarded food containers were any indication. Even her ass alone was as thrice as wide as Freckles had once been. 

Curls was so stunned that she didn't register Freckles slight struggle to get up until she was wrapped in an embrace of apidose, feeling her face heat up with how good it felt.

"Curls! It's so good to see you!"

"Y-yeah. Just felt like visiting."

"Oh? For how long?"

"As long as I feel like it."

The conversation was short with Curls feeling herself get flustered and Freckles seemingly oblivious. 

"Well hopefully that includes lunch. You're looking a little thin. Let me get you some pizzas."

With a turn and a waddle to the kitchen, Curls made one more observation that practically overheated her. Freckles booty shorts might as well have been a thong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Depression spells suck, but I am wrapping these up as quickly as I can. I plan to take a break after the next small batch so I can work on a couple of other projects. Feel free to continue to post requests. I will try to get to them in a timely fashion.


	59. For Peridot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis enters an eating contest to win a prize for Peridot for an anniversary gift.

Lapis nervously sat as her plate was stacked with brawts, complete with a good layer of sauerkraut, just like her fellow contestants. Sure the blue gem liked a snack now and then, but not to this extent. This might be way too much for her, even as a gem.

So why was she about to compete in a race that involved stuffing her face with enough calories to make a tiger reconsider? The prize was a special Digimon edition Nintendo Switch packaged with all the current games of the same franchise. It was the perfect anniversary gift for Peridot that didn't require her to risk jail time trying to get an autograph from everyone who starred in Camp Pining Hearts. 

With a ding, Lapis dug in, keeping a steady pace like she had seen Amethyst do in the Beach City Hotdog contest though not as fast. When her stomach began to round out, making it a bit painful to lean forward, the blue gem used her water hands to keep the plate close as she reclined into a more comfortable position. The officials agreeing that as long as her food only went from the plate to her stomach, there was no objection.

Opponents fell, escorted out before anything unpleasant could be seen, and Lapis could have sworn her pants were trying to cut her in half with how much the boulder that was her stomach stretched the garment. Even taking a few seconds to burp did little to affect how stuffed she felt. Yet she hadn't won yet and continued to press on.

With a bit of panting and a slow waddle, Lapis accepted the grand prize, thankful that she could finally let her basketball sized stomach rest.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Now she happily rested, her short wife snuggled against her chubby stomach, using Lapis's fuller breasts as a pillow. Peridot happily playing one of her new games as the blue gem occasionally popped a chocolate into her mouth. She had gotten a bit of an appetite recently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon: Peridot likes Digimon more than Pokemon, but plays both. 
> 
> I also self-projected with the food. I love brawts and hotdogs with sauerkraut. My family is a mix of German and Irish so that and potatoes have been staples of my childhood.


	60. Spoiled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis has become a bit spoiled since dating Pearl, especially when she's hungry.

"Pearl! I'm hungry!" Lapis whined, slapping her quartz-sized gut for emphasis. The former terraformer, and now former teacher, was a living testament to the risks of dating a former Diamond pearl with a fat fetish. Not only was the blue gem massive with breasts like small boulders, aforementioned gut and an ass that required a love seat to sit comfortably, but she had become a bit of a spoiled brat who kept Pearl so busy keeping her fed that food stains had permanently became a part of her ill-fitting attire and the only thing keeping the house cleared of discarded food containers was Peridot taking them for Amethyst after Lapis has fallen asleep.

It's not like she didn't genuinely love Pearl or anything, but being hungry just put her in a bad mood. "Don't we have anything in the pantry? Come on! Feed me!" The chubby gem just sighed as she checked her phone. (Kinda hard to stay thin with all that food around.) "You and Amethyst cleared it out after your last eating contest. Still want to know who ate the one shelf. The order will be here in about two minutes. Oka-mmmppphhh!!"

During her little speech, she hadn't noticed Lapis using her hydrokinesis to sneak up behind her until she was crushed under a pile of blue. "Not my fault you don't keep up with your Lappy!" Perhaps Pearl spoiled her a bit too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be honest. This is basically how I imagine all Pearl ships to end up. Her getting slightly fatter, but nowhere near as much as her partner whom has become slightly spoiled. Basically it's genuine love, but Let's face it, being hungry is a real mood killer.


	61. Jasper's turn at an eating contest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay. It wasn't really a contest and she cares more about stuffing her face.

The contest had been over for a good hour, but Jasper still insisted on eating despite how her girth had reduced her seat to near dust. She didn't mind how her ass alone was now as big as her initial weight and was only slightly annoyed with how her titanic breasts and enormous belly made it so food had to be brought directly to her instead of feeding herself. This was all tolerable. The runt poking fun of her was not.

Between unwanted pokes and jokes about needing a diamond ship just to move her before high tide, Amethyst had officially annoyed Jasper. With a grunt, she stood, her fattened body jiggling, and gave chase. The orange gem may have let herself eat until she was about as big as a short bus, but she had the foresight to concentrate many calories into enough muscles to easily carry all of her flab.

It didn't change the fact that Amethyst could squeeze herself into a hole that Jasper couldn't even see due to her gut blocking it from view. Oh well, she was still hungry anyway.


	62. Rhodonite stress results

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhodonite starts stress eating, but ends up doing it for fun.

It started with news of her first test and a package of cookies. It wasn't like Rhodinite was in any real danger of failing, but the stress was causing her to be even more panicky than she had been on Homeworld. That's where the cookies came in. As a suggestion by a teacher, the fusion found that it was hard to think about stressful things when your stomach is stuffed to capacity. 

The routine was now established; Rhodinite would stuff herself until her mind was blank and pass her next exam with perfect marks. She was so tied to her new routine that she still ate after testing periods were over. It was just so wonderful to be blissfully stuffed.

The fact her stomach rolls wrapped her belly button gem in a soft embrace was just a bit of a bonus. As were her melon sized breasts, door frame breaking hips and that double chin that made her feel cute for the first time without someone else saying it first.


	63. Pearl comfort eating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl starts comfort eating after Steven is born.

Pearl looked at a giggling baby Steven with bittersweet joy. It was hard to look at him and not think about Rose. The fact she was gone and the weight of the secrets she left to the lithe gem. It was easy for the pale gem to get emotional. As she felt herself tear up, she quickly tossed a small cookie into her mouth.

She wasn't particularly fond of eating, but it was the only thing that distracted her from the pain that Greg was okay with. Amethyst was ecstatic when they began to share meals and their relationship was much less antagonistic than what it was when Rose and Greg first announced their plans. Besides, sweets did smell nice.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Steven made his way up the ramp and through the wide door to see his new home with his guardians for the first time. Garnet and Amethyst rushed to greet him, the latter waddling a bit, but that was normal to him and so was the slow lumbering gate of Pearl.

While still retaining her height, the pale gem was twice as big as Rose was. Her gut reached her knees, still just small enough to not completely eclipse her tree trunk legs or her couch filling ass. Even her breasts made her former owner look a little flat by comparison. 

She came up and Steven hugged her as well, filling her with the joys of a mother. With a look to her friends, the unsaid mutual promise to try their best to raise the young man was clear, even if it meant stepping out of their comfort zones.

"Come on Steven. Let's put your things away and make some lunch."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had posted a series of journals over on my DeviantArt (don't bother checking it out unless your into lame casual Yugioh decks, stupid puns and obscure references) that were prompts for Steven Universe weight gain stories (and some bimbofication ideas) and this was very similar to one. I wrote those months before saying "I'll do it myself" and now here we are. 
> 
> I have had people credit me as the one to save Steven Universe weight gain stories and other silly titles. I just like to write. I would solely be posting lame crossover stories and pure fluff one-shots if I didn't feel a void needed to be filled.
> 
> That's why I love doing your requests, even if they are just drabbles as I feel like I am making people happier. So thank you. Thank you for the hits, kudos, comments and requests.


	64. Peridot interrupts Pearl again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think that Pearl is catching on, not that Peridot is trying to be subtle.

"PEARL!!!" said gem just sighed as Peridot landed on her left breast, sinking into the sensitive apidose. "Peridot. I am trying to eat dinner. Whatever it is, it can wait." She turned to a holo-pearl so it could shove a spatula of lasagna into her mouth, chewing and swallowing quickly.

It wasn't like she couldn't feed herself, but when your stomach alone could fit a trio of topazes, it was just easier to be fed. It was also easier to eat when you didn't have a chubby little gem practically riding your chest, giving puppy dog eyes that could put Blue Diamond to shame.

"Fine. What do want Peridot?" The green gem blushed, flashing away her outer clothes into just her undergarments. "I was hoping that you could, you know." The pale gem sighed once more, letting out a soft belch. "Between you and Lapis I might as well not bother eating anything else. Do really enjoy it?"

Peridot simply answered by groping Pearl's form, eyes bright and hopeful. "Little perv~" It was a quick trip, the green gem enjoying every moment of it, grateful she had followed Lapis's advice to put on a few pounds so she had more nerves to receive the sensations with. Perhaps next time she can get even larger as to truly fill Pearl. 

Said gem just downed a gallon of sweet tea before opening up for another mouthful of pasta. "She really did taste good. Maybe I should just start inviting her. Saves me from breaking my pace."


	65. Amethyst reforms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And Peridot was just a bit too close.

It wasn't uncommon for Amethyst to get poofed. Peridot had found that out after their ninth date when the quartz accidentally got crushed by a steel beam. Still, with her schedule freed up, there was nothing to do but wait, and maybe take a quick nap with Amethyst's gem resting in her small cleavage. Did this count as third base? She can ask Lapis later.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Amethyst reformed, giving a little stretch as she opened her eyes. Why did she feel full? A muffled yell came from her dome of a stomach, the orb as big as her. "Peri?! Babe?! Is that you?!"

An audibly "Yes. I fell asleep on your gem." The purple gem blushed at the idea of her girlfriend cuddling her like that. "Oh that's sweet. Okay just give me a minute and I'll shapeshift you out." The green gem jostled a bit, causing Amethyst to let out a small burp. "I'm fine."

She really was. Sure she would have to reform after her gem gets belched out, but Peridot wasn't uncomfortable by any means. Besides, she was still rather groggy and this was still pretty much the same thing as cuddling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does this count as vore? I don't know. Still, this feels off. I should write more Amedot in my spare time. I love it just as much as Pearlmethyst, Lapidot, Pearlapis, Pearlidot and Lapithyst and I have written a lot of those. Heck. I have plans to write AU one-shots of my Baby Weight AU. Basically just ships that are not canon to that AU, but follow the same rules.


	66. Peridot has something for her Blobis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot has a present for her fiance, Blobis Lardzuli: A feeding tube!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record, this is CG Lapis, but I thought that it would be fun if she was so into getting fat that she actually changed her name into Blobis Lardzuli. Kinda like a Stripper only using their stripper name for the rest of their life only this is supposed to be a smidge more wholesome.

"Oh Blobis. I got a surprise for you~" Peridot practically sang. She wasn't much of a singer, at least in her opinion, but it's kinda hard for her to not be excited to gift her fiance something to make her life easier, and what would be easier for the beautiful blue blob then a feeding tube so she can eat at her pace when the green gem had to be out.

Said green gem felt her face burn when Blobis fixated her gaze. Even after her gut alone was twice the size of a King size mattress, she put everything aside to give Peridot her full attention. Hovering on her trusty lid, the feeding tube was installed quickly, the blue blob staring with starry eyes. "Oh Peri! I love it!"

Peridot wasn't at all surprised, Blobis was such a happy glutton that she changed her name from Lapis when she first began to feel her stomach scrape the floor so hands free eating was such a wonderful thing for her. "I knew that you would and I got the perfect thing to break it in."

Placing the tube in, Peridot quickly pressed a button on her phone and felt her metaphorical heart soar when Blobis moaned in joy as she began to nuzzle down her favorite Carmel pecan ice cream. The green gem kissed her fiance on the cheek, ecstatic that she'll get to their agreed "wedding weight" sooner. It started as a joke, but as the blue gem realized how wonderful it was to gain weight, they began to use it as a way to actually set the date and Blobis began to try to actively gain faster because she was so ready to show off how much she loved Peridot.

Said gem snuggled into her favorite bed, the soft upper part of her fiance's gut, imaging how wonderful their wedding would be, slowly falling asleep to the sounds of her feeding love as she grew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This batch is only five this time, partially because my Mom decided to stay home yesterday and I had to help her with a bunch of random tasks that she wanted done. I can't wait until they move out. I love my family, but dropping my plans just because she wanted scrub the porch despite the fact it was going to rain, was a bit annoying.
> 
> Another reason is that I wanted to do all the Lapis ones first because I have just been in the mood for some fat Lapis and I recently got turned down on a request for some. It's nothing major, the person had a reason that would have actually made me upset if they chose to do my story instead of dealing with it so no ill will, but I needed to satiate my Lapis cravings some more.


	67. Aquamarine gets a job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Amethyst's new garbage disposal for her cooking class.

Aquamarine just lazily opened her mouth as some Citrine just scrapped her burnt eggs into her mouth. The blue gem hadn't felt any desire to do anything but eat what the students brought her since her stomach had become more than thrice the size of her head. Amethyst gave the gem some words of encouragement and gave Aquamarine a knowing smile. 

The infernal Crystal Gem had practically kidnapped the criminal and made her into a living garbage disposal, forced to eat whatever the students felt wasn't good enough. Between Aquamarine's threats and food muffled curses, she overheard rumors that she was the replacement for another gem who had simply gotten too big to show up, but that really didn't matter. Not much mattered to her anymore besides what she was to be fed next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did we ever get to see a Citrine on screen? I don't recall anything besides them being mentioned in videogames which stinks for two reasons. 1) That's my birthstone so I wanted to she what I would look like using the whole "birthstone = what gem you would be" even though I am positive that I would be a pearl if I was a gem. 2) That was my educated guess as to what an Amethyst and Ruby fusion would be since Citrines are basically burned amethysts.
> 
> Speaking of pearls, kinda, someone made a pearl based on the one I mentioned in "Pet Lars".
> 
> https://imgur.com/a/72ub7zj
> 
> She's amazing and I am sure Lars would also love her ToffeePasta.


	68. Peridot drinks something that she probably shouldn't have

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one really felt like a picture of Lapis and Peridot done by TheNeverWere and I am curious as to if that was the reference and if so, I hope that no one minds that I kinda referenced it a bit with the ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small warning here, okay two. 1) Avoid toxic waste unless you are trained professional with the proper equipment as it does not give you superpowers nor make you incredibly sexy. 2) Peridot gets addicted in this one, but I don't go super dark with it and imply it is only temporary, but if just the mere idea of something like that bothers you, then feel free to skip this one.

It was an accident. Peridot had been examining an abandoned toxic waste dump with Pearl and Lapis, trying to come up with a better way to contain the dangerous liquid, when she had tripped and fell face first into a puddle. The waste was by no means dangerous to gems, but as this green gem discovered; it is quite addictive. 

After that Peridot would sneak off to guzzle down some of the waste, returning home with a sloshing, round stomach and noticeable rusty breath. She would get scolded and told to stay away, but she always went back. One day she didn't come back.

It was Lapis who found her first, shocked to find the state the green gem was in. Breasts thrice the size of her head rested on a stomach that could fit two topazes with ease and an ass that could crush an love seat if Peridot ever cared to move her naked form from her spot: just below a shelf of rusted barrels, slowly dripping the waste into her open maw. 

The blue gem tried to get friend's attention, practically begged, but Peridot only belched in response to her form being jostled, the force warping nearby scrap metal and knocking Lapis into a puddle face first. Her will proved weaker than the former botanist as she drank the puddle dry before moving on to her first of many barrels.

It was later concluded that the two dumpster truck sized gems would return to their senses after they finished off the last barrel and their forms broke down the waste into a safe state, but there was no way the two could lose the weight.


	69. Lapis has a bit too much wine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis gets into a wine storage as the gang spends the night in an abandoned castle and has two barrels instead of a few glasses.

Lapis was well aware that she shouldn't be doing this, but the castle had be abandoned so it wasn't like the wine belonged to anyone and her friends and girlfriend had turned in for the night. The blue gem had become a sucker for alcohol with a fruity flavor in recent years, as evident as her chubby stomach, but she was never one to go overboard...until tonight.

Perhaps it was because she started drinking on an empty stomach or maybe it was the age of the wine, but regardless what was supposed to be a couple of glasses turned to her funneling two whole barrels into her stomach, ballooning out in an almost cartoonish fashion. The blue gut sloshing about as Lapis felt herself have a brilliant drunk idea.

She stumbled to the room she was to share with Peridot, the jostling causing her belt to loosen and pants to sink down a bit, enough to give anyone who saw her a peek of black panties with alien heads stretched over her thicker rear, a gag gift from Peridot before her first drinks.

When Lapis opened the door, she was met with an angry green girlfriend, but the blue gem was a bit too inebriated to notice. "Hey babe! I gotta *hic* gotta goosh idea. Let's havuu treesome with Pe*urp*l." Peridot just rolled her eyes and guided Lapis to their bed, giving the blue gem a little smack. "Gets some sleep. If your hangover doesn't kill you, I'll think about it."

Her only response was snores as Lapis passed out the second she laid down. Peridot just quietly chuckled before cuddling up to her, wondering where all that wine would go and how open Lapis would really be to her drunken suggestion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personal headcanon that Lapis is the most frequent drinker, enough to develop a permanent beer gut, but never one to drink when it is a bad idea so she can stop whenever she wants or needs to. Peridot is a lightweight who doesn't drink often because just a couple of beers is her limit. Amethyst, Bismuth and Garnet are more casual drinkers, but the first two go overboard often enough to keep Uber from going out of business. Pearl is the least frequent drinker, but she kinda has to rely on the others otherwise she ends up being peridot only with a lot more in her system. She really only drinks with the others socially, like holidays, so she rarely does so. Problem besides not really paying attention to her limits is that all her friends tend to already be too drunk themselves to really stop her.
> 
> I haven't decided what kind of drunks they are besides Lapis being a horny mess.


	70. Momswapped AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who are unaware, Momswapped has many different versions. In some, instead of Pink, Steven's mom is a different diamond. In some, including this one, it has Pearl, Garnet and Amethyst replaced with Peridot, Jasper and Lapis respectfully.

Steven rushed in, tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry Peridot! I tried to stop her!" Peridot turned to her young ward, mind going through every horrible scenario when she heard Lapis groan. Whipping her head at speeds only safe due to being a gem, she was greeted with the sight of Jasper cradling a fat blue gem, stomach clearly stretched to max capacity and milkshake staining her face.

"They let her back in?" The green gem inquired. The large quartz just gave a small shrug, careful to not jostle her friend. "She always pays and keeps them open in winter." Steven still looked at her, expecting to be scolded for failing his responsibilities. Peridot just rubbed his hair with a tired smile. "Don't worry Steven, the only one in trouble is Lapis and she's already being punished." Said gem moaned again, something about cherries, and Jasper just carried her to the temple door.

"Can you open your door? I don't wanna have to haul her all the way from my room." Peridot handed Steven a book, the topic being paleobotany, and told him to study up for his next test before helping guide Jasper so she could lay Lapis on their bed. "I don't why you make him study so much or why you don't haul your own wife home after this nonsense." The green gem rolled her eyes. "Just because we can't enroll him in public school doesn't mean that we should neglect his education. His counselor even agrees that making his home life like his peers will help him with developing healthy relationships with said peers. Our ward is going to grow up and have as wonderful life as he can, just like Rose wanted." She turned to Lapis, who rubbed her stomach gingerly with a pouty face worse than the young boy. "And it's not like I can actually lift Lapis. She's almost 400 pounds."

The blue gem finally spoke. "Only 352." Peridot just gently poked Lapis's stomach, causing a small burp. "That was the weigh in before this years hotdog eating contest dear. The one from 2 months ago. Jasper could you go help Steven with his homework? One of his assignments is to do find some flowers and I would rather have someone with him in case of a corrupted gem." Jasper just let out a snort. "I know what that means. Don't poof yourself nerd."

Once gone, Peridot gave Lapis half-lidden eyes and a playful smirk. "Going out of your way to get my attention huh? Was I really that busy? No matter. Shorts off clod."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the ending, but if I kept going then I couldn't really call it a drabble. Honestly this went on a little longer just because I kept adding some details to give you a bit of a general idea of what this AU is like. For example, despite being a kid (this is easily season 1) Steven is already seeing a counselor and getting a proper homeschool education because I honestly hated what he went through in Future. I get that it was to be the final season, sort of, but despite "Steven's story being over" we sure spent a lot of time having the message "see a counselor" beat into our heads. So in this AU, none of that nonsense. Steven is already getting help so by the time Future rolls around he's pretty well adjusted and making plans to get his own place.
> 
> And Lapis is waddling around everywhere with Peridot carrying all her snacks.


	71. Should have been canon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis returns from the moon to find a much different Peridot. She's not much of an energetic neat freak, but she still loves Lapis.

Lapis couldn't stand it any longer. It was better if she died with Peridot than live forever alone. Oh how she missed snuggling as they watched Camp Pining Hearts, working in the garden and even her little lectures if anything was out of place and not in use.

Returning the barn to its proper place and zipping to the temple, the blue gem was welcomed for her return, but met with half answers when she inquired about Peridot. As if coming to a wordless agreement, Pearl escorted Lapis to a recent addition to the temple and quickly left, leaving the terraformer with only the sounds of a familiar drama and something else serving as her only clues as to what was behind that door.

Practically bursting in, Lapis was greeted to an unimaginable sight. Food containers littered the floor, the victims of the underwear clad porker that was Peridot. Her breasts large like ripe mushmelon, just a size too small to burst her straining bra, sat upon her large stomach, a dome that encroached her lap which in turn connected to her ass, each cheek the size of basketballs and destroyer of boxers if the shredded fabric was any indication. Even her face was rounded with a distinct double chin and food stains, but that's not the biggest shock to Lapis.

Peridot didn't get up to greet her. She definitely acknowledged Lapis, greeting her with enthusiasm, but she made no struggle to actually stand. "Are you hurt?" Lapis asked, figuring that some horrific injury was to blame for the green gem's changes. "Nah. Just feeling lazy, you know?" Peridot scratched her belly as she spoke. Lapis noted how even her arms jiggled from such miniscule movement before Peridot regained her attention proper. 

"Just decided that life is better if you take your time and not worry so much. Do you want to join me?" Lapis looked around the room, noting the disarray before looking to Peridot, whom had clearly gone for an egg roll while waiting for her answer.   
"What if I decide to not put something away?"   
"Too much effort."   
"Decide that clothes are too big a hassle?"  
"Trust me they are."  
"Feel like making a big pig of myself?"  
"BUWWRAAP!"  
"Can't keep my hands off of you?"  
"All access."  
Lapis had been slowly approaching and now cupped Peridot's cheek as sat on what lap remained.  
"Just have to ki-"  
"This isn't 20 questions. Kiss no- mmm."

This wasn't exactly the Peridot she left. They still snuggled, but food wasn't what was growing and there were no energetic rambles or rants. Yet still loved and kissed Lapis all the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. It's been hot and busy at home. Add in the obnoxious barking of the dog and you can get a decent guess as to what kind of a headache I am having. 
> 
> I also got hooked listening to a Hazbin Hotel music video called "Addict". I don't even like music like it all that much but it is so catchy and the animation details are just amazing!!


	72. I noticing a trend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot has to help Bismuth get to the beach for the New Years fireworks. It would help if the 900+ pound gem would stop eating.

"Will you stop eating?!" Peridot yelled, sweat dripping from her form as she tried her best to lift Bismuth, or more accurately the metal sheet the now 900 pound gem sat upon. "Sorry tiny, but it's lunch time. Maybe take a break and join me?"

Tiny? Sure just about every Crystal Gem looked small compared to Bismuth with her titanic stomach, beanbag asscheeks and hefty breasts, but Peridot wasn't exactly thin anymore at 203 pounds. She was heavier than Pearl, the green gem would normally retort if she wasn't out of breath from the exertion, even though that was only because the pale gem was the only one not trying to gain. Instead Peridot just let out a gasp and fell onto her back, small belly shaking.

"So is that a 'No'?" The large grey gem asked. Peridot slowly raised a hand, "Just one pizza to regain my strength." The box tossed over, the green gem quickly munched and silently wondered why she had to be the one to move Bismuth to the beach for New Years. Lapis may be closing in on 500, but her powers and stamina were still as strong as ever so she could easily move their blobbish friend, but apparently she had something else to attend to with Curls.

Pizza consumed, Peridot looked at Bismuth, not hiding the fact she envied her rolls, and noticed something. Her room had an incline heading down towards the entrance. "That's it!!" Her shout almost caused Bismuth the choke, but thankfully she was a gem. "What? What's it?"

"I was trying to lift you straight up and out, so I can load you onto the trailer, but you weigh too much for me to lift that high." Bismuth smirked, patting the side of her gut while Peridot continued. "But if I just put something underneath your sheet, then I can just roll you on and be on our way!"

Quickly her plan was executed, durable rods placed underneath and a bit of ferrokinesis and the two were munching away with their friends as the fireworks went on, Peridot and Pearl having the honor of resting on Bismuth's stomach for the show. It was great...until Peridot realized that now she had to move Bismuth uphill. Luckily Lapis took over for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't usually write Bismuth. Nothing against the character, in fact I love her so much that I wish that she had been a cast member since season 1. Sort of the fun aunt to Steven. I just don't like her from a lewder perspective. Not calling her ugly or anything like that. I just find her pretty and that's it physically. 
> 
> The thing is that I seem to end up making her the heftiest of the CG's when I write her. Here it's a plot point, but in Peer Pressure, I had it so Bismuth was so big that Pearl used her stomach as an island when she visited. (Bismuth was basically too lazy to get out since she can just get food delivered.)


	73. The accident: A Blobis and Peridot adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot accidentally falls into the lard tank and has no choice but to eat her way to the emergency exit.

It was a standard routine, making sure that Blobis's food tanks were in prime condition and in working order. Of course the only one up to do such an important task for the immense blue gem was her wife Peridot. They could just ask for help from their friends, but the green gem quite enjoyed admiring her contribution to her wife's goal of being as fat as she could be.

Blobis had complained that the lard tank in particular seemed a bit off. She wasn't really upset as it was just something she consumed for the sake of gaining faster and that was it, but the green gem still felt it was to be immediately addressed. What she hadn't taken into account was that her trusty lid had been recently waxed, a surprise present from Blobis just because she still liked doing little things for the green gem via her powers, and thus the surface was just a bit too slippery for a safe flight.

Peridot fell in head first, swallowing a good chunk of the goop as she sunk to the bottom. While she was in no danger of drowning and was able to get a good guess as to where the emergency door was thanks to having designed the whole system, the green gem couldn't really move unless she resorted to eating the lard. She has to. It was close to Blobis's break day from eating and the two planned to spend it watching Sailor Moon together. 

With trepidation, the green gem opened her mouth and swallowed as much as she could, moving a bit forward. Twenty minutes of this and she already felt her stomach almost painfully swell, but she was durable. An hour later and Peridot burst out the hatch, barely able to close the door before too much of a mess was made. Falling onto her back, the green gem moaned as she gingerly rubbed her exposed stomach, the green orb large as if she had swallowed a ruby or two had torn her attire to rags. 

Not like it mattered as she was going to need a new outfit once this unplanned meal finished digesting. Peridot barely registered being picked up by a water hand and only really came to when met with the concerned eyes of her wife. "Are you okay?! You're not hurt, are you?" The blue gem worriedly asked. Peridot gave a small moan. "I'm fine, but I'll have to fix the tank tomorrow."

Small water arms gently held her, rubbing the green orb with such care that it sent shivers through Peridot. "Or we can start watching Sailor Moon now and worry about the tank after we spent some good quality wife time." The green gem responded by grabbing the remote from its usual storage fold and started the first episode on their giant tv.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish that I could draw because just about every one of these request ideas gives me such amazing ideas for art. Since I can't I try and put that mental image into words for you.


	74. I'm really not a Pearlrose fan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl's plan to fatten up Greg to make him unattractive to Rose backfires. Well if Rose likes fat, then she'll get fat!

Pearl practically screamed into the pillow Amethyst lent her. It was a great plan, but of course she underestimated Rose's interest in Greg. None of the pink gem's previous playthings had been fat so it was easy to surmise that fattening Greg was the best way to make her lose interest without Pearl having to resort to something desperate.

Instead of getting repulsed or annoyed, Rose had a field day with playing with the human's apidose. Apparently Pearl wasn't the only gem with a fat fetish. Well if fattening Greg garnered more attention, then Pearl would show them fat!!

With Amethyst's help, the pale gem made it a goal to glut herself as much as possible. Burgers, cakes, pizza and pies all added to her frame. Yet even after passing 200 pounds and developing a bit of an hourglass with a thick ass and D-cup breasts complimented by a chubby belly, Rose was still more fixated on Greg.

To Pearl's astonishment, she didn't seem to mind. Spending time with Rose more or less meant not spending time eating with Amethyst, who was certainly chunkier herself with her short pear build featuring a wobbling cushion sized ass, watermelon belly and breasts only small by comparison. 

You know what? Greg can have Rose. Pearl was happier stuffing her 400 pound form, gut finally catching up, with Amethyst. Talking about food, having eating contest, comparing their gains and even getting a little handsy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't keep this from turning into a Pearlmethyst ending. I just couldn't.


	75. Should have been canon 2: Joking Victim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What should have happened to the ice cream.

When Mayor Bill Dewey dropped the curtain to reveal the new tourist attraction, it wasn't supposed to be the man-sized belly of a stuffed Amethyst. "What happened to the ice cream?!" "Whatcha *hic* think Sherlockkkgguuu."

In Amethyst's defense, if she didn't eat all the ice cream, then it would have melted and gone to waste. Thankfully Pearl calmed the Mayor down and offered to find a suitable replacement attraction. That didn't stop the lecture as the purple gem was wheelbarrowed home.

"Honestly Amethyst! Glutting yourself to size of a boulder is one thing, but eating something that doesn't belong to you is just wrong. We're supposed to be setting an example for Steven."

Amethyst pouted. "I like being fat though and only an idiot would think ice cream would be a good idea." The lithe gem just sighed and stopped to look the purple gem in the eyes. "I wasn't talking about your eating habits. If getting as fat as a whale will make you happy, then please do so by eating my cooking. Dumb idea or not, I don't want to deal with that sweaty man more than necessary."

The quartz blushed. "Are you offering to feed me?" Pearl sputtered. "Cer-certainly not! I mean, you won't be that big for a long time so let's not worry about it." "Now you're the one sweating."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dewey did try his best to be a good mayor, like his heart was in the right place. It's just that Nanafu has a better head on her shoulders.


	76. Why Lars didn't return to space sooner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His crew got fat.

Lars tried his best to not groan at his motley crew as they absent mindly munched on some burgers. He was planning on going back to space to visit colonies and disrupt any poor treatment. The problem was that his crew was in no shape for that. Their only shape is round.

Paddy was still the smallest, but only because her height when standing was unchanged. Otherwise her chair crushing ass raised her up a foot or so. Her gut buried her thick thighs and turned her dress into nothing more that a tube top only spared by the small growth of her c-cup breasts. 

Rhodinite on the other hand was quite busty, using her G-cup cleavage as a cup holder so her arms were free to hold food or massage her belly folds. Rumor has it that her tree trunk thighs were the catalyst for making Beach City the capital of obesity accessibility, her gain was that rampant.

The Rutile Twins were slightly smaller in the belly and hips, but both were equally busty with E-cup breasts keeping their overall weight in the upper 800's. A loud, thunderous noise directed him back to the reason why everyone was still eating.

Flourite had become quite blubberous during her stay on Earth, lacking any real shape beyond blob of apidose. The fusion was currently stuck in the entry way to their ship and instead of, oh say, defusing or shapeshifting to free herself, she had fallen asleep. 

Trying to keep his cool, Lars snatched a burger from the pile and tore into it, ignoring how his own belt felt a little snug while wondering if there was still a gym on Earth still open that didn't require renting a larger ship to reach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to vary their gains as much as possible, but how do you write a fat caterpillar? How? If we knew her components, then I would have had an easier time, but I honestly get the feeling that they don't have any sort of unofficial art made by the crewniverse at least.


	77. Pink has a new game to play with Spinel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pink gets denied for a colony once again. Pearl makes a helpful suggestion. Of course her Diamond takes it in another direction.

"A planet is too big of a responsibility huh? I can handle big things! Right Pearl?" Pink Diamond wildly turned to said gem, face a mix of anger and concern. "Of course My Diamond, but perhaps you might want to start with something a touch smaller to serve as evidence during your next request. Her pearl has informed me that Yellow Diamond is more receptive to visual confirmation."

Pink scrunched her face and tapped her chin before eyes brightening with an idea. "Pearl, please handle any calls. I have to see Spinel!" Barely given a chance to respond, Pearl was left hoping that whatever her Diamond came up with wouldn't blow up in her face.

It was quite some time later that Pink took Pearl to show what she had been up to. "Spinel and I were playing a new game: Planet Spinel!" Oh no.

Spinel was huge, large enough to be classified as a dwarf planet, her breasts were mountains, only shapely due to her being a gem with a very rubbery form. The pink gut took up most of her gain, attributing to her round appearance. Pearl didn't wish to stare at her ass out of respect for privacy, but that crater making behemoth was too big to not see. 

Pink turned to Pearl, eyes excited, and whispered. "She's sleeping right now, but you think this will work?" The pale gem felt an odd twinge inside herself as she gazed at the tubby titan. "If not, then she will certainly be more fun to play with."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "We interrupt this broadcast to bring you an important message. I love you."


	78. Stress ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yellow Diamond's Pearl isn't some fancy looking secretary or entertainer. She's an obscenely obese stress ball who gets to eat to her gem's content.

Yellow Diamond glared at the recent status report from one of her kindergartens. Well glare was putting it lightly. If she had blood vessels, then they would have popped with the amount of fury that her gaze held. Fortunately the gems responsible for the horrible news were already being taken care of, but she still needed to calm down so as to not disrupt her schedule.

"Pearl!!" The summoned gem, waddled at a brisk pace, not at all hindered by her massive belly, aquamarine sized breasts or quartz wide ass and thighs. Most pearls had to be thin and pretty, but her Diamond let her be the glutton all pearls were. Of course there was a valid reason that benefited the illustrious Yellow Diamond. 

Plopping into Yellow Diamond's palm, she began to squeeze the pearl, not enough to destabilize her form, but enough to force some small burps as fingers kneaded her gut. Such lack of manners would have caused others to punish the pearl, but her Diamond found it rather soothing having long since found a pattern between where and how she squeezed and the kind of burp the smaller yellow gem made.

Yellow Pearl took pride in how much praise she earned and relished how she could stuff herself to her gem's content. Even when the other pearls commented on how she is just a living stress ball, they didn't mask their envy when they had to stand still as their yellow counterpart snacked next to them. 

After several minutes, Yellow Diamond's mood had improved and set her pearl down. "Return to your feast. That will be all." A quick salute, as best as she could make, and Yellow Pearl returned to her small corner filled with treats to scarf down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was pretty fun to write.


	79. Pearlapis clothes shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A request for Pearl and Lapis going clothes shopping from a user over on DA.

Pearl and Lapis made their way through the racks, trying to find interesting clothes for the upcoming Crystal Gem vacation. Sure they could just phase on different attire, but it had become a bit of a tradition to not use any powers unless there was an emergency. The saltwater couple were the only ones shopping though as they were the only ones in need of new outfits since putting on a few.

Lapis was easily in the 300 pound range, her breasts straining her usual top and gut round like a barrel. Her ass stretched her pants to their limits. She could have made her outfit bigger, but the blue gem was well aware that the tight clothes made her girlfriend drool more than any buffet.

Pearl on the other hand, had pretty much ceased trying to scale her outfit with her gain and just borrowed some sweatpants from Greg, though they accentuated her love handles. The shirt she had rode up easily, showing the lower half of her belly and the logo was barely recognizable thanks to the strain of her titanic tits.

"So should we just go sun dresses dear or do you have a preference?" Pearl asked, eyes fixated on the clothes, unaware that Lapis had already rushed off to the changing stall behind her. "I was thinking that we should get something like this!"

Turning around, the pale gem's faced burst into a deep turquoise. The blue gem had emerged from the changing room in a pair jean shorts and silver bikini top small enough to not leave much to the imagination. Lapis smirked and slowly rubbed her sides. "Maybe it is too small. I should get something that doesn't show how much of a pig I've become."

Pearl was still rather quick despite her size and grabbed Lapis's wrist. "We're in public, please dress appropriately." Then she leaned in to whisper. "Buy them and I promise to stuff you right out of them." A playful wink and Lapis changed so they could pick out some dresses, but not before Pearl picked out a sexy outfit of her own: a transparent nightie with fluffy tassels. "Good thing we leave tonight because these won't last long."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this batch is big enough to keep you satiated until the next one. Hopefully it will be up in a day or two with a new chapter for Amethyst's Cooking Show and a One-shot featuring a day with Opal.


	80. Yellow Pearlidot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT WARNING!!!!
> 
> A request for some of the shenanigans that happened between Peridot and Yellow Pearl from my "Gaining Lapithyst" story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up for everyone. I will be busy for the next few days so I won't be able to update anything for a bit. Not only that, I don't know if I'll have anything properly ready for when I am finally free. If not, then I will take an extra day or two so I can just make a massive upload. 
> 
> Don't let this discourage you from requesting a prompt as I enjoy trying to make these batches big for all of you and I am planning on having 10+ in the next one.

Yellow felt her eyes beginning to water, her outfit was so tight after all those pizzas, her gut sticking out like a beach ball, pushing her hefty breasts into her face. She knew it would mostly go to her flabby ass and thighs, but the thought of how much might stick to her belly certainly made her warm between her thighs, though not as much as the teasing hum from Peridot as she slowly inspected the pearl.

"You certainly are a greedy glutton, aren't you? You love to stuff your fat ass like the hefier you are~" The green gem teased as slowly rubbed her hands across Yellow who blushed from the words. "Yes! Oh yes! I love to eat! To be your fat cow!"

Peridot moved directly in front of Yellow to lock eyes. "Have room for dessert~" The pearl smiled and laid back so her partner could climb onto her face. Outfit phased away, once could tell how wet Peridot was. "Someone's in a good mood." The smaller gem gave a small smile no one could see. "Having such a good pearl like you is such a turn on-nnnnnnnn!!"

Yellow's gluttony always caught Peridot by pleasant surprise, using her tounge to flick her clit and lips to kiss her folds, the pearl got better and better with each meal and the green gem felt herself imaging how much better she'll be after 20 more pounds. 30. 50. 100!! "AAAAHHH♡♡♡" Peridot came, a small part of her ashamed at how quickly, but that was quickly drowned out by the fact Yellow knew all her weakspots by now.

After a bit of heavy breathing, Peridot climbed onto Yellow's stomach, feeling herself get horny again as she rubbed into the fat. "Outfit off Yellow. It's your turn."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I consider this an underrated ship along with Bloopis. Why should CG Pearl be the only one to get some CG GFs?


	81. Peridot walks in on Pearl changing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Human AU.
> 
> Peridot arrives to take her long distance girlfriend out on their first offline date when she heard Pearl scream from her room.

Peridot nervously paced the living room. The young woman had arrived to take her girlfriend on their first physical date since they met online about a year ago as she had just moved into the area after her job let her transfer. The short blonde had been greeted by Pearl's roommate and the one to introduce them, Garnet who informed her that Pearl was getting dressed before heading off to work. 

She wasn't afraid of being stood up or anything like that. It's just that Pearl only showed her face when they video-chatted and Peridot couldn't understand why. That unknown was what had the blonde worried. 

Was there something her girlfriend was embarrassed of that she needed to deal with? It couldn't be any sort of disability or scarring as Pearl was aware of Peridot's prosthetic leg so what could it be?

Suddenly a yell came from down the hall. Peridot recognized it as Pearl, ran to the door, burst in and froze. "Holy smokes." The taller woman stood frozen, eyes wide as the blonde absorbed the image of her football-sized stuffed into a lacy black bra, her pillow of a gut, her wide as a chair ass and thick legs with a pair of jeans stuck part way up. 

Both stood gaping before Peridot spoke. "So is this some sort of surprise?" Pearl's face went beet red. "I..uh..what?" The blonde nervously looked to the side. "I just wondered why you never let me see all of you and seeing it now... Why do have to be my intellectual equal on top of being hot?"

Pearl looked down at herself. "I'm hot?" The shorter woman looked back, face equally red. "Enough to melt tungsten like butter." The taller woman locked eyes with her girlfriend. "Would it be okay if we just have our date here?" Peridot nodded. "I'll order us some take-out while you get comfortable!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A request from DA once more. I had fun with this one and liked the premise of character A walking in on their partner character B and seeing B in all their blubbery, and unexpected glory.


	82. Pearlidot Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of the Thanksgiving prompt and this time it is Christmas for the couple.

Letting a rather loud, but unsurprisingly ignored belch, Peridot leaned away from the table piled high with scraps from Christmas dinner to rub her taunt boulder of a gut. Only now did she realize how much that cheesy sweater of a snowman Pearl had bought her had ridden up during the meal. The wooly fabric came up to mushmelon sized breasts, emphasizing her deep cleavage. Had she not gorged herself alongside her equally fat friends, the green gem might've been embarrassed, especially since she could feel how much her ass flubbed over the sides of her chair.

Overall the once mildy curvy gem had ballooned recently and for good reason. "Time for dessert dear." Pearl had been primarily using her as taste tester as she prepared for the holiday feast. Still the thinnest of their group, the taller gem had gotten rather chubby sampling dishes when the green gem was in a food coma.

Pearl placed a large Carmel pie on the plate, cut a slice and gingerly lifted it to Peridot's face. "I made your favorite~" The shorter gem raised a hand, gently pushing the pie away before belching again. "Just one for now. I'll need a long belly rub before I can fit more." The pale gem pressed her lips to her girlfriend's, softly biting the lower lip before pulling away. "Two?" 

Patting her stomach, Peridot evaluated her stomach capacity. "Two, but I eat them in our room." Pearl gave a small smirk and half lidded eyes. "I'll grab the second pie real quick."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have plans to just write a human AU story of Peridot and Lapis going home with their girlfriends Pearl and Amethyst for the holidays and of course gaining weight. I want to get three chapters of Amethyst's Cooking Show, start an attempt at an angsty story and Rev it up with my 5ds AU. (I have been working on that since Barnmates and I need to just get it out there.)


	83. Momswapped AU part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT WARNING!!!
> 
> A continuation of the Momswapped AU with some personal time between Peridot and Lapis.

Lapis stirred, her eyes fluttering open to see Peridot leaning over from her side with a large sausage dangling close to her mouth. With reflexes contradicting her current state, the blue gem opened her mouth for her wife to plop it in. As she was fed breakfast in bed, Peridot spoke. "Jasper went with Greg and Steven to pick up some things for the car wash and won't be back for a couple of days. Which means that I have the house and my 400 pound wife all to myself~"

The blue gem knew what that meant. Tossing aside the blanket, she phased off her clothes, the cool air of their room causing her nipples to perk up. "Someone's eager, but so am I." The green gem discarded her arm enhancers and straddled Lapis's large gut, sinking into the fat and forcing out a burp from said gem. 

Groping the large breasts, Peridot gave a smirk. "These breasts of yours are so large after all those milkshakes. They're almost bigger than your head." She gave the nipples slight flick and smiled wider when Lapis's moaned. "Sensitive too? I wonder how much~" With that she leaned in and began to lick the left nipple while using her hand on the right. 

"Oooohhh!" Lapis moaned. When they first began courting, Peridot once said her tounge wasn't just for big words and now her she was making the fat gem jiggle with pleasure just at their foreplay. The green gem took those moans as her cue to go farther, popping the nipple in her mouth to massage it further while phasing her own outfit away so her other lips could begin grinding into her wife.

Pulling her mouth away, Peridot moved to kiss Lapis's, pulling back to gently nibble on the bottom lip before returning, all while continuing to massage the blue mountains of her wife's chest. Reaching up, the blue gem grabbed the naturally thick thighs of her love, practically guiding them as she pulled them closer.

Suddenly Peridot stopped, pulling away and locking eyes she spoke in a higher voice, something she only did when surprised or close. "Wait. I'm supposed to get you off first." Lapis, initially shocked at the sudden paused snorted with a big laugh. "Babe, we have a few days and it's not even lunch time yet. Trust me, you have time." 

Quickly straightening up, the green gem's eyes sparkled. "Spread your legs!" Doing as she was told, Lapis spread her thick legs, letting out a shiver as her slit was fully exposed to the room only to moan when she felt something begin to rub against it, clearly in rhythm with her wife's resumed grinding. "We have a vibrator~" was the only explanation as Peridot began to grind harder, the pleasure between blue thighs following suit.

The heat both felt kept getting warmer, forms beginning to sweat despite the temperature of the room. Visions began to fog as they got closer to "Per-Peri-PERIDOOOO!" LAPISSSSS!" Peridot slid off of Lapis's stomach, rolling to the side of their bed and gasping for air she didn't need as the blue gem did the same. Their post-coitus cuddling interrupted by a sudden growl. Lunch time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not super confident with my smut writing skills, but I do enjoy a challenge, especially if it involves a fat lazuli.


	84. Should have been canon: Bluebird scenario

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bluebird's plan to catch the Crystal Gems off-guard is foiled by Garnet's spoiling.

When Eyeball and Aquamarine decided to fuse into Bluebird Azurite in an attempt to ween into the Crystal Gems' good graces for an easier revenge, this was not the outcome they had in mind. The fusion opened her mouth as Garnet fed her a spoonful of Mac-n-cheese. The taller gem smiling as Bluebird swallowed and opened her mouth to be fed again.

Maybe it was just some weird Crystal Gem thing, they were all looking a little plumper these days, but Garnet always had food for Bluebird, even when the shorter fusion was almost achingly full. It was no wonder she had become a small, spoiled blob. Taking up a twin size mattress, all the mixed colored gem did these days was sleep as she waited for Garnet to waddle in with her next meal. 

Perhaps this could count as revenge. The leader of the Crystal Gems took care of her needs while the others were clearly enamored and a bit jealous of her lard. Why should it matter if she'll never leave this room until she's outgrown it? Mac-n-cheese is delicious!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't like Mac-n-cheese, but I noticed that I had a tendency to superimpose my favorite foods as the ones the characters get fat off of so I want to just expand the palettes of the characters that I write. 
> 
> Despite not liking Mac-n-cheese, I still made my parents buy the Pokemon one when I was a kid. Same goes for the Wildberry Pop-tarts despite being allergic to Strawberries. I was a dumb brat and I fully acknowledge it.


	85. Lapis makes an announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A request from DA where Lapis tells Peridot that she plans to get fat.

"I'm getting fat."

Peridot dropped her screwdriver and whipped her head around to look at Lapis. The blue gem stood in front of a mirror of water stark naked, a sight the green gem had become quite used to, at least enough to keep her arousal under control. 

Examining her girlfriend, Peridot noted Lapis's small breasts, soft mounds large enough to keep from being flat chested, but not exactly large enough for a bra. Her stomach wasn't exactly toned and was only soft if you were as physically intimant as they were. The largest part of the blue gem was her round ass, but it wasn't by any means fat.

"Not really. You look as beautiful as always." Peridot finally replied.

Lapis turned to her with a small pout, like a child denied dessert. "I didn't say "I am fat". I said "I'm getting fat". 200 pounds seems like a decent first goal, doesn't it?"

Wait..."WHAT?!" The shorter gem was very confused by this announcement. "Why would you want that?"

The pout had become a glare, more fierce than any given when they were more or less enemies. "I want to. Is that a problem?" Lapis was clearly not hoping for Peridot to react as she did, which confused the green gem more.

Not waiting for a response, Lapis reshaped the water mirror into a clone of herself, only much heftier with breasts bigger than grapefruits, a large potbelly and an ass that might get stuck in the blue gem's favorite chair if she sat in it. Overall, it was by no means unattractive to Peridot. If anything it made her face heat up something fierce.

Clearing her throat to regain some composure, the green gem gave a proper answer. "If that will make you happy, then I will support your decision and even help you."

Lapis's glare softened a bit. "Do you really mean it?" Summoning her tablet, Peridot quickly typed away. "Does pizza sound like a good start?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that I promised a lot more, but this year has been one heck of a downhill ride. Our chinchilla just passed away. Looked to be a stroke. 
> 
> So I only have 8 instead of 10 and I'll need another day to wrap up the bigger things. 
> 
> Just a side note: Unless I actually tell you "No", then consider your request accepted. Some are just easier to do than others, but I will try and get to it in a timely manner.


	86. Ruby Fusions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Garnet×Rhodonite request where Garnet comforts Rhodonite with sweets and it goes right to those hips.

Garnet heard Rhodonite groan and instinctively grabbed some cupcakes to bring to her girlfriend. Opening the door to their shared bedroom, she felt herself blush at the sight before her. Large pumpkin sized breasts sitting atop a large gut four times the size of her breasts and the real prize of her couch sized ass and hips. 

Rhodonite was looking over her current work project, some free lance coding she did because she refused to mooch off of her girlfriend despite Garnet insisting that she wasn't by any means. Placing the cupcakes down caught the four armed gem's attention as she quickly snatched one before turning, as best she could, to acknowledge the other.

"Thanks hun. This stupid client doesn't know what they were doing. How do you mess up something as simple as a timer?" Two arms quickly snatched another pair of cupcakes that were swallowed at an even greater rate. "Where would I be without you?"

Garnet smirked. "Not needing someone to come and resize our door next month at least." Rhodonite laughed, bright and with energy that shook her whole form. "Future Vision?" Now it was the other's turn to laugh. "If I used Future Vision to see how much those hips will grow," a quick peck to her love's cheek, "then I probably couldn't walk."


	87. Pet Lars: The introduction of Tangerine Pearl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW behaviour implied. 
> 
> One of a decent number of Pet Lars request. This one on him first meeting Tangerine Pearl and having to awkwardly deal with being gifted a gem made to "service" him. He may have gotten used to being a pampered pet, but he is still a good guy by the end of the buffet.

When Lars woke up, lazily scratching the top of his gut as he stifled a belch, he noticed Blue wasn't there, probably off on business as owners tend to be, but he wasn't alone. An orange pearl with hair very much akin to his own and top that showed her freckled shoulders, looking like the seeds inside a fruit, stood in salute with a shy smile. 

"Uh...Hi?" Lars wasn't quite used to gems visiting him when Blue Diamond wasn't there. "Greetings my Lars. I am a pearl gifted to you by out illustrious diamond to help assist you in your personal pleasures."

Personal...oh. Lars hadn't exactly been pure during his time as Blue's pet, having been caught in the act a couple of times before his stomach became too great of an obstacle. It wasn't a big deal since he only did it out of boredom before he got the option to watch plays. Still, the idea of a pearl being made for him for that...was quite shocking. He may have gotten used to being a pet, but he wasn't one to have his own. Still...he couldn't just turn her down. He had learned what happened to pearls who aren't accepted from Blue Pearl during their private chats.

"H-how about buying me dinner first?" Smooth. Real smooth. "Your scedule states that you start with break-fast first? Did I arrive too late?" Oh boy. The pearl was already flustered and not for the reasons Lars was. "No no no! It's just a human expression that you tell someone before doing anything with touching."

"So I am to pleasure you after dinner then?" The pearl really didn't understand why Lars was not okay with this. "Okay. Your job is to make me happy, right?" "Yes my Lars" That was going on to be addressed later. "Well there are many ways that you can make me happy besides that."

The pearl folded her hands and lowered her arms, the freckles on her shoulders reflecting in the light, looking quite cute if Lars admitted. "Such as?" "Joining me for breakfast and watching a play or two with me." Yeah. That wouldn't really be crossing a line. "If that would make you happy, then I will gladly join you in break-fast."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't currently plan on revisiting this AU outside of request in the immediate future, but that doesn't mean that I am going to just ignore potential with Tangerine Pearl.


	88. Her milkshakes are too much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis introduces Curls and Freckles to milkshakes and of course they go overboard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit slobby here to imply how much they focused on the milkshakes.

Lapis felt her brow twitch as Freckles poked her gut, the younger lazuli entranced by how her finger sunk into the soft orb. Curls was a bit more straightforward. "How did you get so fat?"

The meep morp teacher had gotten quite chubby lately with her pillowly stomach, thick ass and grapefruit breasts, but she didn't really care, especially since it was the result of "Milkshakes." The other two blue gems looked quite confused. "What are those?!" Freckles practically squealed. Apparently she actually paid attention during Amethyst's lecture on memes.

Lapis smiled, a devious thought entering her mind. "Let me show you."

About an hour later she was slowly sipping on a Neapolitan milkshake as she looked at her little more than friends. Curls was passed out, limbs sprawled out as snores came from her chocolate covered face, her stomach bloated and covered in cherry stems. Freckles was still awake, hiccuping as she rubbed her bloated tummy, too stuffed to care that she was getting some stains on her gem.

With one last sip, Lapis released her straw with a satisfied pop. "Rest up cause round two is almost ready."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And No, Lapis isn't the one making them, but I do want to try something related at some point soon.


	89. Lapis has Meep Morp block. Peridot likes being a garbage disposal.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I almost hesitate to call this a drabble as I felt the need to give some exposition with it.
> 
> Peridot has willing become a garbage disposal, Lapis has had a serious case of meep morp block and thus needs Peridot to eat the unwanted fruits of the the blue gem's labor.

Peridot hummed pleasantly as she munched on the recent set of broken plates after Amethyst's most recent contest with Pearl, rubbing her pudgy stomach as she enjoyed the cheap glass. Shortly after discovering how her lack of tastebuds in conjunction with her powerful gem stomach allowed her to eat anything without any issues, the green gem had willing become the Crystal Gem garbage disposal, eating any inorganic garbage that wasn't safe to throw out and growing adorably chubby. It probably helped that feeling full was one of the most pleasant things she's experienced on Earth.

The temple was empty except for her and Lapis who suddenly burst out of her studio, bags under her eyes and hair messier than even the most rambunctious quartz. "Peridot! Can I borrow you for a minute?" Not even given a moment to answer, the blue gem dragged her into the studio which was filled with various small piles of junk. 

"I've had a bit of a morp block..."  
"Lapis."  
"And I still have it, but..."  
"Lapis!"  
"I need you to help me clean u-"  
"LAPIS!!!"

The blue gem whipped her head to Peridot only now noticing the glare the shorter one had. "Wha.."

The green gem frowned. "I haven't seen you in three days and now you finally come out just to ask me to clean up your mess!"

Lapis's shoulders slumped and eyes widened. "It's been three days?"

"Yeah?"

The blue gem cupped her face and started to cry. "I just wanted to make something nice for a museum open house and I lost track of time and..."

Peridot knew better than anyone when Lapis was being genuine and this was one of those times. The new Meep Morp museum was having donations from local gems put on display and the lazuli had been very excited. She didn't mean to lock herself up in her studio and neglect her family.

"It's okay. Look. Let me eat all this up and then we can come up with something together." Lapis sniffed and gave a small smile before the two of them got to work loading the trash into Peridot's stomach.

After the second pile, Peridot had to phase her outfit into a loose tank top and shorts to accommodate for her bloating. Fourth pile and the green gem was in bliss with how stuffed her stomach was getting. Sixth pile and she was too bloated to feed herself so she just let Lapis bring the trash to her. With the last pile, the green gem was thankful she was durable enough to enjoy being so bloated.

Gut round and smooth, bigger than a basketball, rode her tank top up to her breasts as she gave it small rubs, imagining where it was all going to go once it was all broken down. Lapis meanwhile suddenly had stars in her eyes. "That's it!!!"

Once again not giving Peridot a chance the respond, the former terraformer grabbed her paints and brush and began using the large stuffed stomach as a canvas. "What are you doing?!"

"I wanted something perfect and what's more perfect than you when you're happy? Your stuffed stomach makes the perfect canvas and when I am done, I'll snap a photo for the museum and help you wash it off." Peridot felt her face heat up. "Don't you know tact?"

Lapis just shrugged as she brushed away, pretending to be oblivious to Peridot's reactions. "Not my fault you make the best muse. Lift the top up a bit or just remove it."

The painting was of Peridot, much fatter than she currently was in very risque position, laying on a bed with red sheets masking her modesty. Needless to say the green gem was a mix of mortified and intrigued, especially when she heard that it was such a hit that the museum offered to buy it. Lapis used the money to buy an apology lunch, apology dinner and a week at an apology buffet. She didn't have any intention of neglect Peridot again.


	90. Barbara's vacation: Going home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sadie arrives to pick her mom up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just assume gem ships have replaced cars and gem tech cures everything but old age.

Barbra was a bit sad when her vacation came to an end. The Zoo was just the best place for a single person to glut themselves into an immense blob of fat. Okay, she wasn't that big, but when you can't walk do to your oak tree wide legs being buried underneath a blanket of belly fat which in turn was weighted down by breasts that could probably crush wooden chairs on their own, you feel like a blob.

Now the woman was being carted out to be picked up by Sadie. She could phrase it better, but she was on a floating cart that she controlled with a simple screen. Watching such skinny twigs enter, trying to not get caught eyeing the blonde woman with envy.

It was a pleasing feeling to know that even at her age, she still had it. Suddenly her ride, a black and lime green ship docked and she boarded. Once in, a screen flashed showing her the immense form of her daughter Sadie. "Hey mom! I take it that you had a good time?"

"You bet kiddo! I'm almost as big as you." Sadie let out a nervous chuckle. "Yeah. About that..." The screen zoomed out and Barbara saw how truly massive Sadie was. Her daughter was at least thrice her size. The mother just laughed. "Good to know you've been eating well!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So not counting my one Update chapter, I'll be passing 90 chapters today. I think that'll take another small break after I hit 100 to do a couple of other things before coming back to do more. Keep asking away!


	91. Spinearl Teasing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another DA request. This time of some Spinel playfully teasing Volleyball. A bit lewd, but it doesn't go far.

Volleyball hummed a small tune as she watered her house plants, some violets, when a pair of hands suddenly grabbed her breasts, invoking a sharp gasp from the pink pearl. "Spinel!" She whined.

Said gem just laughed. "Sorry babe. I just can't resist your volleyballs." The rubbery gem gave another gentle squeeze. "Few more burgers and they might be basketballs." It was true. In recent months the once thin pearl had become quite curvy thanks to a steady diet of the new burger joint. Her breasts were huge and her her body from the waist down was approaching garnet sizes. The only thing resistant to her gain was her belly and even then it was still quite pudgy like she had absorbed a pillow and was only small compared to the rest of her. 

"Spinel! I'm trying to water the plants!" Volleyball huffed as Spinel sprun into view. "How about watering me?" The pearl nodded and when her lover let go she poured the watering can onto those cute pig tails. "There. Feel better?"

Bursting into a hearty laugh, Spinel smiled. "Yep! Now I got my shower done I'm off to work!" Placing a quick peck to Volleyball's cheek she paused before pulling back. "Fun night?" The pearl returned the kiss. "Fun night. Now have a good day love."

She watched as Spinel quickly dashed out their door, noting how the entertainer had a little more junk in the trunk. "Someone finally tried out the new place." Volleyball glanced at her empty watering can. "I was already done anyhow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made the sweet pea a perv and I have no regrets. At least none related to this.


	92. I really need to learn some new puns and movie references

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sadie goes abroad for the summer and returns to a much bigger Lars.

When Sadie took off for a summer abroad, she was well aware that gaining was inevitable, but 50 pounds wasn't that much. Sure she would need a new wardrobe and alerted her bosses at the Big Doughnut a week before she got back, but the blonde didn't think the double wide doors were even remotely necessary until she spotted Lars.

Her crush had practically exploded. If she was in the upper 200's (she hadn't stepped on a scale lately) then Lars was easily past 500 pounds with a stomach rivaling her initial size, multiple chins and while she couldn't quite see it, something was straining the cabinets behind the counter if that groan was any indication. 

"Geez player two. Have enough Swiss chocolate?" Lars spoke, his voice noticeably deeper and tired. "I don't know. Did you pay for the CEO's next three limos?" The young man laughed, the motion riding his shirt up a bit. "Only one, but I think that I put Jenny and Kiki through college."

Walking up giving him a poke, openly amazed at how her finger sunk in. "What happened? Lose a bet with someone?" Lars scratched his chunky cheek. "New trend." The blonde crossed her arms and raised a brow, making Lars fold. "Okay that's only kinda true since I started one. I...um...got bored."

"Steven's family not causing enough chaos." The orange haired one blushed. "I didn't have my player two to hang out with." Sadie felt her face heat up a bit. "Well we can hang out after work. Right now I gotta figure out where I'm gonna stand." They resized the doors, but not the counter. Maybe they could sue if this trend had more weight to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As someone not into male weight gain, I think that I am doing pretty decent. 
> 
> Keep those requests and comments coming. As long as you aren't being trolls, jerks or ads for some mobile RPG, then I look forward to what you have to say.


	93. Beached Whale?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis takes a nap on the beach and gets mistaken for a beached whale.

Lapis didn't go out often these days, kinda hard when your stomach alone was about the size of a minivan when empty, but she wanted to enjoy the lovely weather since it had been storming on and off for the past week. So with a bit of help from Freckles and Curls, Lapis got through her door and made it to a perfect spot where she could enjoy the sun and the tide while reading her newest manga. Her new bikini making sure she was decent yet her massive breasts still got plenty of sun as she rested on her couch wide ass.

Eventually she began to doze off, the sun having helped her relax in a way few things could and by the final page she was out like a light.

A group of quartzes, fresh from biology class and on the search for sea shells came across the blubbery blue mass and being relatively new to Earth and the optional courses of Little Homeschool were unaware that the being was a gem, instead mistaking it for a washed up Blue Whale, a pod of which was passing through the area earlier during the week while the storms raged.

With a shared knowledge that marine animals needed to be in the water, they tried to roll Lapis into the sea, but the Blue gem was not one to be jostled in her sleep. The lazuli was quite the tosser even at her massive weight and rolled directly onto the gems, immediately poofing them with the sheer pressure.

A couple hours later Curls and Freckles, looking almost like miniatures of Lapis with their volleyball breasts, large guts and chair crushing asses, waddled up with loads of snacks and Peridot grumbling into a wallet. "I know you three love to eat, but I can cook over half this stuff without emptying out my paycheck." Freckles cuddled into the green gem, her boulder of a gut smooshing into the shorter gems cheek. "But that's less time spent with us isn't it?"

Curls rolled her eyes at the public affection, still a bit uncomfortable with doing it and nearly tripped on a rock. No, a gem, a carnalien if she was right. Looking up she noticed Lapis snoring away, looking as beautiful as always and a small score of gems strewn about. "Uh dear, hun? Lapis crushed someone again." 

The others turned, saw the sight and sighed. "You two pick her up and I'll make sure no one is trapped." Peridot said only for Freckles to laugh. "You just want to feel her up." The green gem smirked. "You three are like this thanks to my wallet so excuse me for taking every excuse to enjoy the fruits of my labor."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a bit of a project back log that I need to finish up so expect me to take a short break from requests here. Please continue to leave requests. Just be aware that I am posting some things first. 
> 
> Side Note: I just like to imagine that even in the Blobis AU we have going on, Lapis can still get up and move, but the larger she is the more she has to use her hydrokinesis and the more liquids she needs. Like if Peridot needed her, she could rush to her aide, but it would take two moons worth of water to get there in the time she can with her default weight.


	94. Ticklish?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Speaking of Blobis...Peridot finds that her girlfriend is still ticklish even after her stomach has officially become large enough to be the green gem's bed.

When Peridot returned home after a long day of teaching, the green gem was greeted by some wonderful news from her girlfriend Blobis. That gorgeous blue gut was now about the size of a single mattress, perfect for the shorter gem to lay upon. "Are you sure? I can wait until you're bigger." The green gem wanted to clamor on, but she had a habit of putting Blobis before herself, something that the former terraformer loved and hated since Peridot's happiness mattered just as much.

With a roll of her eyes, Blobis used her water hands to plop Peridot onto her belly. "That answer your questi-iiinnnn!" The green gem had started to adjust to the surface and one particular spot seemed to stimulate her love when lightly touched. "Is this-" "Peri! Noooooouuuuhehehehe!!" 

The botanist looked to the scrunched up face and smirked. "I found a ticklish spot!" She literally sang as fingers danced upon the spot. Her new bed quaked as Blobis tried to contain her laughter, but soon Peridot administered raspberries and that was all it took for "hahaha *snort* hehahaha *snort*!!!"

With that Peridot stopped and kissed her love's cheek. "Sorry, but you know your laugh is so beautiful to me." Blobis blushed. "I snort like a pig." Another peck, this time to the lips. "You sound happy and nothing brings me more joy." With a small struggle, blue arms enveloped the green gem. "Stopped by Amethyst's poetry class today?"

Peridot kissed again, a bit deeper. "I'm actually taking it just so I can always have a new way to say 'I love you'." Returning the kiss, making an effort to rustle blonde hair. "I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure when this could take place so I figured it would have to be early enough to justify Peridot discovering Blobis's ticklishness by accident which left me thinking "well the most modern point of this timeline established Peri sleeps on Blobis so how about that first night."
> 
> I hope that you folks like this. Getting requests for sequels and drabbles in the same continuity as each other is a great feeling because I know that you liked what I did enough to want more. Thank you.


	95. Her favorite model and garbage disposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A request for a sequel to the Garbage Disposal Peridot drabble. No specifics given so I decided to go with Peridot modeling for Lapis in exchange for meals and dates she would get even if she decided not to model.

"Okay. Now strike a seductive pose!"

"I'm not doing that."

"Please?"

Lapis gave Peridot the best puppy dog eyes she could muster, complete with trembling lips, but the green gem had been posing for paintings all day and she wanted a snack or three.

After helping the blue gem with her meep morp block, the proud garbage disposal had been treated to a straight week of binging to her gem's delight with trips to buffets on top of the scrapes of her fellow Crystal Gems when she returned home. The results only made Peridot a major focal point of Lapis's work. 

Then again; who wouldn't be captivated by breasts larger than a quartzes' head, ass that made garnets look thin and a gut that almost reached her ankles. Even her arms and face were fat, though not so much as they were the most exercised part of her form. Like right now as she gobbled up a handful of candy bar wrappers still trying to resist that adorable face.

"Can't you ask someone else to pose? I can't really do seductive. What about Pearl? She can be quite the minx." Peridot really wanted to sit down and maybe have some lunch. Lapis just scoffed. "Pearl could easily do the face, but she barely has any pudge to her. I'm not asking Amethyst because I am still mad at her about yesterday and we have a rule to spend a day cooling off before talking to each other. Garnet's already at a photo shoot and Bismuth is teaching blacksmithing today."

Peridot knew this routine. Lapis lists off reasons why the others can't do it, cue on knees kawaii face from all of the manga and finally "I'll make you a special lunch!"

Will crumbled to dust, Peridot did the best half-lidden eyes and small smile she could, leaning forward as far she could to emphasize her cleavage. "BLT?" The blue gem rushed back to her easel and began to draw. "With mayo and cheese just as you love it. Now hold it just a bit."

As Lapis sketched, tongue poking out her lips in concentration, neither openly acknowledged that the whole routine was pointless. Peridot just couldn't turn down the attention and Lapis would have made her lunch no matter what. At this point they were just goofing around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beautiful partner + all the meals you want = feedee heaven
> 
> I am a Mathmech user and thus I assure that this equation is sound.


	96. Amethyst moved to the Big Doughnut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ,but how long until she can't move at all?
> 
> As the title said; Amethyst moved to the Big Doughnut and the supplie of pastries has had a noticeable affect. Not that anyone is going to say anything.

Amethyst slowly rolled out of bed, barely acknowledging that something hit the floor before her feet. In her tired haze, she brushed her hair, put on her unnecessary glasses and grabbed twelve boxes of doughnuts before waddling off to Little Homeschool. The purple gem already starting on the first of her six boxes.

After some warp pad complications, the quartz had moved into The Big Doughnut to make her commute easier. Which it did until her inability to resist binging on the namesake pastries had taken it's toll. Her breasts were like bowling balls made of velvet, her ass was now twice her initial width with thighs that broke doors if her gut didn't do it first. The purple orb of soft apidose hung lower than her own legs as it jiggled in front of her. Amethyst was lucky she was a quartz because she would be nigh immobile by now.

Not that her peers had any right to complain. After her move, the quartz kept the teacher's lounge stocked with about as much as she ate and while none were quite as fat as she was, not even the now chunky Pearl could call Amethyst out on her diet choices. Especially if it meant stopping the flow of sweets. Let the purple gem eat her fill. It was her choice after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. I am teasing you with that last paragraph. Want more? You know what to do.


	97. Pearl's little Porker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl pulls a little prank on her girlfriend Peridot, but it's not the taller woman's fault the blonde looks good in pink.

Peridot woke up, scratching her little pot belly as she yawned. It was a habit formed after nights of falling asleep right after a meal in recent months. The young woman discarded her clothes, showered and went to get dressed only to find her jeans had all been replaced with sweatpants and her flannel shirts with t-shirts. All pink.

"What the hell?!" Who switched her clothes out? She shared this dorm house with 5 other women, but only two had the keys to her room besides herself. Quickly dressing in case of guests, the blonde rushed over to Amethyst's room, ignoring her grumbling stomach, and banged her fist hard enough to wake the dead. "What's up P-dot? Did you-" The other woman paused when she saw what the blonde was wearing. "What are you doing with my old clothes?"

"Didn't you put them in my dresser?" Peridot leered. The Latina frowned, clearly confused. "Nope. I put those in storage when I started to pork up because I thought that I would lose the weight before I decided to not care what other people thought. Look good on you though. 'Bout time you got something that fits."

Not even saying goodbye, Peridot hurried off down to the kitchen where Pearl was making breakfast. "Pearl!" The taller woman turned and smiled. "Oh! I see you found your new clothes. I knew my little porker would look good in pink." The blonde blushed. Dating a chef with a fat fetish had perks and annoyances. She wasn't aware pig costumes without consent were included.

Pearl sensed her lover's foul mood and immediately made the process to amend. "It was just a little prank. You were complaining about how your clothes were feeling last night and I thought that this would be a fun joke before taking you out for a new wardrobe." Peridot blushed so hard her freckles looked pale. "I'm not that big, am I?"

The pinkette gave a light chuckle. "Honey. Your breasts are bigger than grapefruits, your butt brushes the edges of your chair and your once flat stomach looks like you swallowed a volleyball. You need some bigger clothes." With that she placed a hearty Irish skillet on Peridot's plate and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "I'll go get my purse while you eat and we can head out to get you something nice."

As Peridot dug in, Pearl looked over her shoulder and chuckled. The blonde had coincidentally grabbed the pair of sweats with a sewed on little piggie tail. She was definitely going to need some spoiling after she finds it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had three ideas for this one. This, Pearl just poking that Peri-pudge (something I did with a Lapidot request quite awhile back) and Pearl teasing Peridot by giving her a salad only to swap it out with her real meal after a little teasing. 
> 
> I felt this was the most original and easiest to get right. Pearl's not mean. Just a bit of a perv.


	98. Peridot is a cinnamon roll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And she bakes them and other sweets for everyone at Little Homeschool, but something is a bit odd. Did a new restaurant open up nearby?

When Peridot began to bring treats over to Little Homeworld, she hadn't expected them to be so popular. The green gem was quite proud of how happy her baking machine and the goodies it produced made everyone. Though it might just be her imagination, but it seemed like everyone was getting bigger with each visit.

Pearls, once lithe dancers, waddled about with quaking thighs as they munched on muffins. Quartzes, hyperactive muscle heads with big hearts, now could be found napping just about everywhere, cookie crumbs sprinkled across their massive guts. Even her fellow peridots were more concerned with gulping pastries past their many chins than discussing the weather. 

But everyone was happy, which was enough to keep Peridot from questioning it. Though it would be nice if Pearl, Lapis and Amethyst would help with delivering the hefty loads instead of just sampling them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one where I had other ideas. One was Pearl confronting Peridot about what the sweets were doing, trying to be subtle before snapping at the green gem who didn't realize the obesity epidemic was due to her kindness followed by a small sobbing and Pearl offering to help Peridot make a new recipe that was delicious, but wouldn't turn any gems into hills within the year.
> 
> The other was from the perspective of one of the gems. She would have been very mean to the other gems whom she saw as a threat to getting her fill and complaining about the difficulties of her weight. I couldn't decide on who that gem would be and I wanted to make it clear that Peridot was just trying to be nice which I felt needed to be from her point of view.


	99. Feeder Spinel AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spinel was presented to Pink Diamond not to entertain her, but feed her until she was too lethargic and hungry to bother the others for a colony.

When Pink Diamond had been presented Spinel, Pearl was a bit hesitant about her inclusion, but now there really wasn't much to complain about. Warping into the garden, the servant gem was greeted by Spinel with a warm hug, the shorter gem smelling like sweets as always.

"Heya Pearl! Finally come to try some of my cookin'?" Spinel spoke with stars in her eyes. Pearl hummed as if thinking it over. "Maybe next time. I just came check on our Diamond."

The pink gem deflated a bit. "You could just live here you know. No need go back and forth." The taller gem sighed. "Blue Diamond wants reports on our diamond regularly so I can't afford to risk being even a moment late."

Walking into the largest part of the garden, both gems stopped to examine Pink Diamond. Chubby cheeks and a triple chin led into breasts twice the size of her head. Her stomach, now bigger then how she had once been in total and then some, cushioned around her gem with many rolls. Her ass gave her a comfortable resting spot with each cheek wider than Blue Diamond. 

"Looks like everything is how it should be. I'll go inform Blue Diamond." Before Pearl could turn around, Spinel grabbed her wrist. Was the pink gem blushing? "Could ya come back afterwards? You ain't gotta eat anything. I just like having you around."

The taller gem felt her own face heat up. "I-uh I will see. I can't make any promises, but I will try." Another tight hug and Pearl was off, wondering why her face was burning and her stomach felt empty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Which Pearl is it? Volleyball or CG? Whichever one makes you happier.


	100. Consequences of eating sequel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a day in the life of the Pizza twins when they aren't helping Amethyst with her class. They do run the best pizza joint in Beach City after all. Not even Checkers or Pizza the Hut can compete. Where else can you feed a glutton like Kikki?

Jenny absentmindedly patted her stomach as she registered the order, practically on auto-pilot as she munched on garlic knots. After helping with Amethyst's class, the young woman had gone from frequent party animal to being the more responsible twin. Not only did she run the register, but she also fed herself unlike the former athletic Kiki.

You could hardly tell that they were twins with how much bigger Kiki was. That extra 200+ pounds she had on Jenny was not only the result of giving in to the gluttony, but also due to a common practice among the gem customers. 

They enjoyed feeding Kiki. Ordering large amounts of various dishes just to shove them into her favorite twin's flabby face. It was no wonder she was was rolls of fat. All that attention would have once brought a twinge of jealousy, but Jenny wasn't a child and if her twin was happy, then she was happy for her. 

Besides, it wasn't like she didn't get any attention herself. She got at least eight numbers a day from gems who wanted to take her out. Maybe she'd call up that sandy colored pearl after work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wait...chapter 100?! Did I break triple digits?!?!
> 
> Not quite. Technically it's only 99 since one chapter was me letting everyone know about a break awhile back. 
> 
> After some other uploads we will celebrate the 100th drabble with...well more drabbles. It's not like I can give out treats or anything so I guess that I'll just give a link to some music that I like over on YouTube. Hope that counts as a good celebration.


	101. Chapter 100 (officially)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doug has gotten a desk job since patrolling is kind of hard when you get stuck in doors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE'VE OFFICIALLY HIT 100 AND STARTING OFF WITH A REQUEST FOR A SEQUEL TO THE VERY FIRST DRABBLE THAT I DID FOR THIS!!!!
> 
> EVERYONE WHO MADE A REQUEST (EVEN ONES I HAVEN'T DONE JUST YET) DESERVES TO TREAT THEMSELVES!!!

Doug all but collapsed into his industrial strength chair. Working at that chocolate factory had taken it's toll. His stomach was split into two rolls and his chest was just as flabby. Chins and round cheeks buried his face.

It took at least twenty minutes to recover from the waddle from his car to his desk, especially with his rear getting stuck in just about every doorway to his office, but that's why he left early. No longer patrolling halls or going from post to post; Doug had gotten promoted to a simple desk job where all he has to do is make sure the customer's check clears. 

Not the most exciting work, but he had his plump wife for that. Brining home sweets so much had caused Priyanka to balloon and while she wasn't as fat as her husband, she had a nice heavy gut and wobbly ass. Not to mention she was all for the hefty, greasy meals that Doug brought home more often than groceries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be taking a bit of a break after this, not only to celebrate responsibly, but so I can do a lot of one-shots and actually add chapters to my multi-chapter stories. 
> 
> Still feel free to continue to make request as I have no plans to close these. Basically my plan is to shut these down after it goes 3 weeks without any new requests or if I die. Whichever comes first and neither should happen anytime soon. Wait...why do I hear boss music?


	102. Quartzlover913 made a request!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For some Carnalien and Amethyst. Quartz is an amazing vore artist over on Airyon and one of my favorite people to talk to. Half of my Pearlmethyst one-shots came from those discussions. It seems fitting that one of my good friends has their request included in this batch.

Amethyst groaned, her purple gut sore after being stuffed until it was as if she swallowed Peridot, perhaps another time. Now she was focused on soothing the beast that turned her shirt into a bra and forced her shorts down a bit even after being unbuttoned. The purple gem knew she'd be a waddling fatty after this, but that can wait.

"Can we get more?" Eyes shot up to view Carnalien. The red quartz was why this gluttonous act occurred as Amethyst wished to treat the other to some of Earth's finest foods. Somehow, even after eating as much, if not more, than the purple quartz, that stomach wasn't satisfied.

With a wave of a hand, more food was placed in front of the red quartz who dug in without any hesitancy. Amethyst could do nothing but watch as that gut tore holes into Carnalien's outfit, slowly turning the jumpsuit into a bra and matching leggings as it grew as large as Amethyst. Lewd thoughts entered the purple gem's mind as she wondered where all that fat would end up, her whole form warming at the visions of hefty breasts and a chair breaking ass. 

If only she hadn't taken her out for this. Oh well, Amethyst was going to take her home anyway after this. Might as well enjoy the show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Serious question. What do we call a plus-size Skinny Jasper?


	103. Curls is still visiting Freckles and Lapis stops by

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT WARNING!!!!
> 
> Lapis stops by to drop something off for Freckles, noticed things were off and walks in on quite a show.

When Lapis approached Freckles apartment, she was a bit surprised to hear music. Most gems were already sleeping off dinner at this hour, especially the younger lazuli. It had become a bit of a norm for the Crystal gem to drop off new reading material or video collections so she knew the routine of the other.

Silently entering the apartment, she almost poofed at the sight before her. Freckles stark naked, one hand playing with her gut and the other rubbing a golden nipple. Her legs spread just enough for a thinner lazuli, cradling a recently stuffed stomach to go to town. The fatter gems moans of "Curls...oh Curls!!" helped identify the gem. 

It was quite the sight, one Lapis couldn't quite tear her eyes away from. She felt herself warm as she watched, subconsciously rubbing her own plump gut and melon-sized breasts. Suddenly Freckles opened her eyes and locked onto the teacher, but instead of fear or embarrassment, she smiled and flashed an "Okay" before returning to her fun.

Flashing her own clothes off, Lapis quietly cursed at having to shift her belly around so her fingers could enter her dripping folds, slowly rubbing against her sensitive walls. With little warning, Freckles formed a tentacle of water and used it to play with Curls lower lips. The other lazuli bucking at the attention and seemingly returning the favor to the fatter gem if her louder moans were any indication. 

With three fingers and a steady pace, Lapis finished, muffling her cry with her own breast. She normally lasted longer, but Peridot had been going at her like a rabbit in Spring all day. Not bothering to dress, she slowly made her way to a spare bedroom as Freckles let out her own cry and Curls passed out on the floor, clearly not used to sex after a meal. 

Only then did Lapis notice the camera robonoid in the corner, red light on and placed to perfectly capture the entire scene including her. She better get a copy of it. Peridot would love it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a non-smut version, or more accurately a version in which instead of fingering herself, Lapis heads home and there are some laughs. If you want to see that, then I will post it and you are of a purer heart than mind.


	104. Lapis makes a bad coach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But a great feeder.
> 
> Peridot has been gaining weight. Lapis tries to help her lose it only to crumble when seeing the green gem's reaction.

Peridot had been getting...chubby lately. Okay. Chubby wasn't the word. That shirt Steven gave her was practically a strained sports bra having ridden up her beanbag gut to her near volleyball sized breasts. That wide ass was beginning to graze doorways if she decided to waddle about.

Lapis had taken among herself to try and coach the shorter gem back into a more mobile form. Said gem put on quite the act, wheezing from the small amount of laps despite her not reforming with lungs and letting herself fall during jumping jacks. Peridot even made up excuses to not do anything such as needing to repair things that weren't broken.

Perhaps the thing that made the green gem the gloomiest was when Lapis put her on a diet. The blue gem was shocked to see how sad the other was when presented with celery sticks without ranch and peanut butter or having been deep fat fried. A sad Peridot was not a pleasant one to look upon.

So Lapis decided that since Peridot lost 2 pounds, she deserved a cheat meal. Nothing much, just a cheese pizza. The blue gem hadn't expected the green one to ask to be fed a slice, claiming that her arms hurt too much from lifting the small weights bought used. 

Lifting the slice up to those green lips, that smile and cute little moan as Peridot slowly chewed made Lapis feel...something. She wasn't quite sure what and just had to know so another slice was presented, then another and soon the whole pie was packed into that green gut. 

Peridot, continuing her claim of arms being too sore, asked Lapis to rub that luscious orb and she obliged. The small moans and hums Peridot made, the smile that emphasized the bit of sauce on the side of her lips and that look of happiness in those eyes that hasn't been present since this blasted weight loss routine had begun was the final nail in the coffin. 

Lapis no longer wanted Peridot to lose weight. She wanted the green gem to be happy and if being stuffed to the metaphorical gills brought her joy, then so be it!

Now the gifted shirt hung on a manekin for its own preservation as if Peridot could even get it past her chins and thick, wobbly arms, then her breasts, bigger than her head, would have shredded the poor fabric to shreds. That wasn't all to have grown. Her ass was now its own couch, leaving her comfortable where she sat, weighed down by her mattress of a belly. Said belly was currently feeling the pressure of a slightly chubby Lapis bringing food to the blonde's mouth as the blue gem peppered her cheeks with kisses. This was much better than any exercise or diets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've said this before, but dang do I need to sit down and turn a lot of these drabbles into one-shots. Seriously. I love the idea of a character trying to get their partner to slim down only to do a 180 and becoming their feeder. This just plain needs to be applied to more ships and fandoms.


	105. Jasper's Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The requester wanted one based off of a picture they sent me. I have been wanting to do stuff like that more so I gladly took this up. 
> 
> I hope that I did alright with this.

Angel hummed to himself as he brought food into his home, bags filled to the bring with high quality burgers and fries, not that fast food garbage. Jasper deserved the best after all. 

Speaking of said gem she was standing in front of a mirror, freshly bought if the price tag was any indication, and frowning as she poked her soft round stomach. The quartz had gotten quite hefty with a soft gut and large breasts kept in a two piece version of her original outfit. Not to say she had neglected working out, just that sit-ups were not part of the routine.

Approaching the orange gem, Angel placed the bags on their table. "Is something wrong hun?" Jasper sighed, grabbing her gut to give it a shake. "I didn't realize I was letting myself get so fat. I look like a damn hog!"

Smaller arms wrapped around her. "Nah. Hogs aren't even half as beautiful as you." Angel smiled as Jasper blushed. "I'm not getting too big, am I?" The man laughed. "If that was the case, then I would have brought you a salad, but that'll never be an issue. I love you no matter what."

"You're worse than a pearl...love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would share the pic, but I haven't figured out how to do that just yet.


	106. Lapis has something to celebrate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sequel to "Lapis has an announcement". 
> 
> Lapis has a double chin.

"Peridot! Break out the name brand chips!" Lapis yelled from the bedroom. The green gem rushed over bag in hand. "What happened? Finish that commission?"

The blue gem rolled her eyes. "I finished that yesterday. Why do you think I made waffles for dinner? Now do you notice anything different?" Lapis placed her hands on her hips and waited as her lover looked over wide thighs, large pillow of a gut and melon-sized breasts. 

Peridot's brow furrowed as she examined Lapis. Ever since she started gaining, there was always something different, but those changes tended to be milestones lately when it comes to glances. Everything else was only really noticeable when you had the privilege of being as close as they were.

Not quite comprehending what was different, the green gem moved her attention to Lapis's face to ask only to gasp. "You've got a second chin!" The blue gem smiled with pride. "Took you long enough, though it's not like you checking me out will ever get old. No fancy positions or angles anymore. This is here to stay!"

Chips opened and happily devoured, Peridot cuddled up next to Lapis on their bed. "So miss extra chin, what's the next milestone?" The blue gem hummed, scratching her chins. "Getting stuck in a door?" The green gem gently kissed her lover. "I'd better order lunch then."

As she got up, Lapis immediately dragged her back into a soft embrace. "How about we just cuddle for now and have a big dinner later?" Peridot softly cackled. "As if I can turn down time with you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I chose to be fluffy with this, but I already plan to do that dinner.


	107. Jasper had her own brilliant plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fatten Lapis so she can't escape her.
> 
> It backfired.

Jasper cursed under her breath. It was a good plan: if Lapis refused to fuse with her, then she could at least trap her. Perhaps she should have come up with something besides fattening the blue gem until her gut was bigger than a topaz.

"Where's lunch?!" The blue brat was not only bossy, but so were the other Crystal Gems. Shortly after Lapis had gotten too fat to leave her prison on her own, her friends came to her rescue and as punishment, the orange quartz was made to be their pearl.

Well...more like Lapis's personal chef. The lazuli was huge. Her breasts larger than that purple runt and that ass was bigger than a couch. She was a borderline blob and, thanks to Jasper, quite the ravenous eater.

"Hurry up!!" No idea who was to blame for the attitude.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this one is liked by the requester. This was their first and I like repeat requesters. 
> 
> Might make a one-shot based on this too...once I learn how to write a fight scene.


	108. Is Lars even captured at this point?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some fluff as a sequel to "Emerald captures Lars".

Emerald glared at Lars, her face darker then her hair. "This is your fault." She hissed, gesturing to her heavy breasts, soon to be sagging gut and chair wide ass. The pink blob just laughed. "How's it my fault? Last I checked you are the feeder here."

The green gem huffed. "You like all those fancy pastries and I have to make sure they tasted right." Lars raised a brow and smirked. "I never asked for anything fancy."

Letting out an unintelligible yell, Emarld fell face first into one of Lars' lower rolls and muttered something. The pink man yelled. "I didn't catch that?" Rolling onto her back, "I said why did I have to fall for you?!"

Lars just laughed. "Love you too!" Emerald covered her face, still embarrassed to admit such emotions. Stars knows when she'll admit to actually enjoying her own gain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last for today, but don't worry. I will have more in a week or so. 
> 
> In the mean time, enjoy this: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLMMu9sKAhQOf9Fvp9CzpL-8vo1kFEJ3rL


	109. Naughty Blobis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT WARNING 
> 
> Blobis decides to pleasure her wife while being fed.

Blobis opened her mouth with a gentle "awe" as Peridot placed a homemade biscuit into it. Normally tube fed to increase her calorie intake rate so she could keep her gaining while still taking time to be a good wife, the small (for now) mountain of blue apidose couldn't resist letting the smaller gem feed her.

Well Peridot was smaller by comparison, it was hard not to notice how that green belly rubbed against neck folds as its owner gently fed biscuits into a loving maw. After falling into one of the food vats, the green gem's form had stretched out and she had become a bit of a snacker lately. Not intentionally like her wife, but not something to be upset about as well.

Slowly a water hand poked that adorable boulder of dough, startling Peridot into an upright position so quickly her larger breasts almost flung out of her top from the force. "What was that for?" Blobis laughed at the blonde's antics. "Is it wrong for me to want to hold my wife?"

Blushing a bit and letting out a laugh, the green gem replied, "No. You just startled me is aaaaaaAAAAAAA!!!" Not quite giving a chance to finish, the water hand returned to gently rub and knead Peridot's belly. Blobis smirking as best as she could at how much her wife enjoyed the attention.

Soon the hand split into two to rub more of the doughy dome and Peridot, ever the trooper, didn't let the pleasure keep her from fetching another biscuit for Blobis who ate the treat and gained a devious thought. How much attention can the green gem take before she is unable to continue feeding?

Another pair of water hands came forth, this time to grope and gently smack Peridot's plump posterior, her form still maintaining the hourglass figure despite being in the higher end of the mid-200 pound range. The green gem letting out a moan as it continued. Yet her chubby arms still brought another biscuit to her wife's mouth.

Perhaps she was in on the game or perhaps feeding Blobis was just that enticing, but either way the blue gem wasn't done quite yet.

Another pair of hands pulled those large, melons out of that top, gently flicking and tweaking the dark green nipples, while a tentacle of water rubbed in between the thighs up to her private regions causing Peridot to let out a small scream. Perhaps this was it. Every sensitive region being caressed with a balance of lust and love should surely- another biscuit and Blobis frowned.

"Seriously babe? Her I am trying to give you the orgasm of the eon and you just can't stop feeding me?" Peridot huffed, trying to catch her breath. "S-sorreeee!! I just love you happeeeee!!" Blobis blushed, using an additional water hand to eat the remaining biscuits in one bite. "There. Now may I make you hap-"

Peridot let out a mix of a scream or and a moan as she came, falling forward as she did so. The blue gem startled. "Are you okay? Was I too rough?" The green gem took small gasps before responding. "Not at *huff* all. Just tried hold *puff* holding it in too much." Flashing a smirk of her own it clicked. The little minx was holding back her orgasm to tease her wife. 

"Why you little- You just love to pester me." 

"Isn't that what wives do?"

"Nah. Just ones like us. I love you."

"Love you too."

A long, gentle kiss and Peridot pulled away. 

"Blobis?"

"Hmm?"

"Could you please dry me off?"

The blue only just realized that she had stopped manipulating the water when Peridot screamed, effectively splashing the green gem. 

"No problem."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This really isn't a batch as my free time got derailed by bad luck. Seriously. I was waiting for a package yesterday, which is whenI usually do most of the finishing for the drabble batches and try and work on the bigger stuff. Wouldn't you know it; the mail person shows up while I am in the bathroom and doesn't bother to knock loud enough to even set my parent's bark happy dog off. She lays next to the door. I'm not even sure if he got out of the vehicle because she would have thrown a fit if she thought a new friend was coming to the door. 
> 
> So I had to walk all the way to the post office to pick it up. I rushed it, something that I normally avoid, because said dog hadn't gone pee outside for me that day yet and I refused to let her have a chance to go in my house. 
> 
> I was exhausted when I got back and ended up taking an unplanned nap, after trying to take her potty again. 
> 
> Now I am pretty much stuck for a few days because I am still stuck helping my folks fix up their new place and I am tired. 
> 
> I probably could have written a third drabble instead of this lengthy explanation, but logic only applies when I am awake. Perhaps I can try and do a third one real quick. Hold on.


	110. Feeder Spinel AU: Picnic with Pearl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spinel and Pearl have a picnic on a snoozing Pink Diamond.

Spinel readjusted the blanket, wanting this to be perfect. Why wouldn't it be? Pink Diamond's lower belly roll was the softest surface and closest to the flowers in the garden. The basket was filled with the finest treats she could make. Pearl deserved the best after all.

Suddenly the warp pad lit up and said gem nervously made her way to their Diamond. Pink's growth had slowed, mostly due to how she spent most of her weeks sleeping, which she was doing right now. That wasn't to say that someone wasn't gaining. 

Pearl was reminded of her extra 20...okay...at the most 30 pound gain as her thicker thighs rubbed together and how tight her top was around her chest, requiring a whole new outfit to keep her modesty, a simple gown embolden with pink diamond and a bit of lacy frills around the edges. 

Reaching the snoozing giant, Spinel stretched down and helped her up, surprising Pearl with how effortlessly she did so considering she wasn't quite the lithe dancer she once was. Once properly beside each other, she embraced the feeder in a strong hug, gently sighing. "It's good to see you love."

The elastic gem felt her face burn, something it has done often enough that she was surprised it hadn't permanently tinted. "Rough month of work?" The taller gem just gave a small groan into that pink hair. "And to think Pink actually wanted all of these responsibilities."

It was a bit of irony that shortly after the diamond became too large to do anything for the empire, it too had grown too large for just three to properly run. So in after a bit of debating, Pearl had been given a behind the scenes status as one of gemkind's rulers. Nothing too big by their standards, but it was a lot of projects to be managed by a gem who was made to sing and look pretty. 

Thankfully the not quite diamond had also begun a relationship with the one gem who knew just how to keep the stress away, even if it came with the unintended consequences of a few extra pounds. Spinel really didn't try to make their dates so food centric, but she was a cook, not some clown so their dates tended to include things like- "Did you really make my favorite pie?"

"It's no big deal."

"Spinel. Those berries come from a plant covered in vines that make even Yellow Diamond nervous with how sharp they are. How is it not a big deal?"

"It makes you smile. Nothin's a big deal if it does that."

Another kiss followed by the two taking turns feeding each other a bit of said pie, the snores of the immense diamond nothing but white noise as Pearl recounted events like having an agate fear her and how awkward it was or how some bismuth messed up a tower, nearly shattering a few inside and how she had to convince the diamonds that it was her place to decide punishment to avoid an execution. Spinel cracking jokes and offering words of praise. 

Soon the pie was done, the lion's share already adding inches to Pearl's waste and chest and perhaps a bit staying in her softening gut, and both stared across the garden as small insects moved about to pollinate the plants. 

"I have to return to work soon."

"I wish you didn't. It gets kinda lonely without you."

"You could...come with."

Spinel shot up, looking surprised. "What?" Pearl grabbed her hand, threading their fingers. "Technology is advancing and one of the peridots who works under me has this idea for these things she calls robonoids that can do all sorts of task. I can get some to take over feeding Pink Diamond so you won't have to stay here all the time."

"But what good will I do? I only know how to make food and stuff gems into planets of lard." She looked down, pouting a bit until Pearl kissed her cheek. "You also know how to help me relax and just what to say or do to bring a smile to my face."

"You're just saying that."

"I interact with hundreds of gems all of the time. Some so often that we talk as equals most times. Yet you are the only one whom I love. Just being able to spend time with you without having to wait would mean so much."

"I love you too Pearly. Once those thing-ama-noids can cook up to snuff, then we'll have all the time to spend together."

They shared the walk back to the warp pad, sharing one more kiss before Pearl warped back to her office and leaving both lovers to sigh until they could see each other again. A month was always just too long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that I didn't go too overboard with this one. After writing the first one, I got all of these ideas of what the consequences of an immobile Pink Diamond would mean for our unspecified Pearl. One idea was Pearl effectively becoming a sort of 5th Diamond, taking on responsibilities Pink would have eventually dealt with as the empire expanded if she didn't whine for Earth. She more or less sees over some small operations that are just too important for any other type of gem (caste system logic), but since Pink is too busy stuffing her face or snoring, Pearl is the next best thing since she knows what the job entails. 
> 
> Nothing in public. She does most of her work via a need to know basis, but everyone who knows her position treats her as if she was made for it. One day I plan to explore this concept further on. For now, please enjoy this.


	111. A Day with Fat Opal AU Exploration: Lapis and Yeep's Fashion Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't planned for this batch, but due to its small size as a result of unforeseen events; I decided to add it. 
> 
> This is more or less a bit of a day exploring the fashion industry created by Lapis and Yellow Pearl from my "A Day with Fat Opal" story.

Lapis hummed a little tune as her pencil sketched away. The blue gem was walking through a small village in Japan, recreating what she saw onto her pad. She could have just taken photos and headed back to the studio, but she was more of an in the moment sort of meep morpist.

Yellow meanwhile frowned as she had to narrowly dodged a young man on a bicycle. "I get the whole 'draw right away' thing. Blue does it all the time, but why do I have to always come on these trips? I just wear the end result for a photoshoot before we both go home to our Mrs."

The former terraformer paused to give a shrug. "Peridot has a lot on her plate and since this is work for me, then I think it wouldn't really be good quality time as wives. You on the other hand are technically on the clock and don't have anything productive to do until I am done."

The pearl stomped her foot, placing her hands to her hips. "In case you forgot, I manage the books since you are about as good with numbers as a snake with hugging."

"That takes three minutes for you at most."

"That's not the point."

Lapis turned, smirking at Yellow. "You just want to sneak around with Blue instead of helping run our business."

Yellow's face blushed, not going to deny that she would rather be kissing that perfect face. "How am I helping?"

The blue gem showed the sketch pad. It was covered in the various patterns they came across and rough sketches of Yellow's face next to each. "I value your honest opinions."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for how long this took only to be so lackluster. I will aim to include at least 10 more by Monday at the latest. My sincerest apologies.


	112. Emerald gets distracted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emerald gets distracted while trying to track down Lars. By what? At this point it should be kind of obvious.

When Emerald came to Earth, her goal was to find Lars and reach some sort of conclusion with the pink human, but there was one problem that compounded the longer it was left unresolved. The green gem had no clue where to find him. After asking some carefully worded questions to avoid coming off as having ill intent, a trail formed.

First a bakery filled with sweet, fluffy treats that Lars apparently frequented. Emerald had a couple of treats as she waited, surprised at the flavors. So much so that she missed Lars who has come by to pick up a snack. Cursing to herself, she quickly returned to her quest, next stopping at a hotdog parlor where she was once again distracted by the food having not experienced anything as savory as the various wieners. 

Again she missed Lars as she was too busy shoving hotdogs into her mouths. The green gem was getting very frustrated with herself, so much so that she didn't acknowledge the slight rounding of her stomach. Emerald had to meet up with Lars, but she wanted to avoid anything that could get her in trouble so mimicking his routine was the best way to make their confrontation seem natural.

As it turned out, Lars' routine involved stopping by a lot of food places and Emerald missed him each time due to the tasty treats she couldn't resist trying. Soon the day was over, then the week and before Emerald knew it she was heading towards the bakery with the intent of filling her boulder sized gut, wide ass and football sized breasts.

She had bumped into Lars a couple of times, him being much heavier himself with a surprising pear shaped, but no revenge was enacted. The green gem had forgotten such desires as her form expanded and craved more. It was hard to be angry about anything with a full gut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. I now officially have my own place which means more privacy so I will be working on requested drabbles and my other projects a lot more. Hopefully this will mean that I can have bigger batches done every week so feel free to leave 3+ requests if you want.


	113. Navey stays for dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In an alternate take of Room for Ruby, Navey stays for dinner with Peridot and Lapis, the former having developed a habit of cooking too much.

Navey had planned to steal the roaming eye from Peridot and return to Homeworld as quickly as possible, but the green gem just insisted that the ruby needed to have dinner with her and the chubby Lapis she lived with. The blue gem seemed very wary of the guest so joining them was the best way to avoid confrontation. 

Dinner was unbelievably delicious and bountiful, with so many dishes piled in front of Navey and it was easy to see why the lazuli was chubby with a bit of a potbelly and rounding breasts. Hopefully she could make her escape before such changes struck her.

No such luck. Dinner was so fulfilling that the ruby passed out at the table, only to wake up to breakfast, then lunch and another dinner. Every waking moment was an onslaught of calories that rounded out her belly until it hung past her knees and her butt began to go past the sides of her seat that miraculously held.

Navey was too overloaded to really notice how Lapis had started using two chairs for her fat hips and her powers to bring food to her mouth since her stomach left her arms out of reach of the table. The ruby didn't notice how pudgy Peridot was getting, although it was barely anything compared to the table bound gems. She was just too stuffed to really think straight, not even able to recall her plans of escape. All she could really do was eat.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"Hey Lapis?" Peridot nudged her roommate, getting her attention. "Yeah Peridot?"

"Is it just me or is Navey not much of a talker?" The green gem looked a bit concerned as the ruby drank some gravy. Lapis raised her brow. "Maybe you made too much for her. It took me a couple months to get to her portions and I was bigger to begin with."

"Maybe. Well she isn't complaining at least."

"That's the spirit. Pass the fried steak and butter please."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course one of my favorite archetypes in Yugioh is going to make it to the semi-finals of the create-a-card project only to most likely lose to Frogs. I have been waiting years for new support and you Amphibians have a history of competitive success. Oh well, even if X-Saber does win, then I couldn't afford to build a deck anyhow.


	114. It was a new shirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And Peridot just ruined it thanks to her loving feeder Pearl. This is why you feedees should only wear older clothes for your button popping fun and buy a few sizes up if you have to regularly be seen in public. Don't want you arrested for public indecency.

Peridot moaned, not minding the crumbs that fell into deep cleavage. The blonde woman used to think Pearl spiked her cooking to make each bite a turn on, but after dating her until the shorter of the two needed a mirror to see her toes, it became clear to her she had always been a glutton. The lithe chef just helped her realize it in many ways.

Like right now as they laid on the bed of the peach haired woman, her smirk betrayed by her blush as she brought more cookies to her lover's mouth. "Oh my Porkidot. Getting excited over some simple cookies? Maybe next time I should just make some slop~"

The blonde responded by eating more cookies, completely in bliss over the tightness filling her stomach. Pearl chuckled and brought her more until the plate was empty. "Oh my~ And I bet you're still hungry. Luckily I made a cake."

A rich slice, one after another until that tightness became a bit uncomfortable for Peridot, but she couldn't object to the delicate sweet. It became worse, her eyes watering until suddenly there was relief and the sound of porcelain breaking. 

Peridot's eyes shot open. A vase from a shelf across the room lay broken right in half on the floor. Pearl's face was deep red and looked like she had stars in her eyes. Most importantly, "MY NEW SHIRT!!" The button up had been recently purchased from a specialty store since it was too difficult to find anything for her growing figure.

"Couldn't you have taken it off before I ruined it?" Her green eyes glaring at light blue ones filled with lust. "Clothes are overrated~"

Pearl practically lunged into the kiss, pulling back with a smile. "Piggies just need to eat and be happy~" "But Pearl," the taller woman silenced the whining with a kiss to the neck. There really wasn't a point to arguing. It was only a matter of time until she couldn't wear them anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated Duel Links to version 5.0 and no Zexal world. Must be on the 28th when they update the Duel Column mission. It's just weird for a #.0 update to not include a new world.


	115. Momswapped AU: Barbecue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis gets a bit messy enjoying a barbeque.

Peridot hummed gently as the ribs sizzled when Lapis came over, pressing her gut into her. "Are they done yet? I ran out of potatoe salad." Steven laughed at his mother figure's whining with his friend Connie while Jasper and Greg played batmitten. Everyone else had their fill, the green gem nursing her own food baby, but the blue gem had only had her appetizers.

"Just need to add the sau-" The green gem was interrupted by her wife snagging the barbeque sauce and filling her mouth before tossing in some ribs, ignoring the sauce dripping down her chins. "Try not to go overboard in front of Steven Lapis."

Stepping aside, Peridot watched as Lapis began to devour her meal, meaty juices, condiments and perhaps a bit of charcoal slowly staining her face. Occasionally she tore her eyes away to see what the kids were doing, once locking eyes with a glancing Connie. 

The blue gem was meanwhile unphased by any eyes as she filled her gut, the feast slowly undoing her rolls as it rounded out. Jasper tapped on the green gem's shoulders. "Greg's taking Steven to drop off Connie. Call me if you need help cleaning up."

The beach cleared, nothing could interrupt the show. Lapis ate with such vigor, an occasional belch being her only respite from the various grilled meats. It was only after an hour of gorging did she slow down to a stop, groaning she rubbed her stuffed gut, getting it further covered in sauces. "That was sooo gooood." 

Peridot smiled as she walked over, grabbing a burger for herself. "Ocean now. As much as I love you being a glutton, I'd rather not sleep like one of your meals." Lapis belched, using her wife's shoulder for support. "Did I miss saying bye to Connie?" "Don't worry. She understands how hard it is to talk with a full mouth."

"I need to learn sign language so I can talk with my powers." 

"Well here's one you should learn first." Peridot raised her first and pinkie fingers and stuck out her thumb. "I love you."

Lapis snorted before diving underneath the waves, sending a bunch of small hearts of water flew around Peridot as she rose up. "I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Having my own place is nice. Not too loud. I can write kink stuff with little worry about someone walking in on me. No one to make fun of me for wearing a silly hat. It feels good.


	116. Happy Birthday WaterFlower97

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot and Pearl have a surprise for Lapis: A bunch of home baked sweets for their sweety!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Normally I upload in batches, but I wasn't sure if the next batch would be ready tomorrow or Sunday so I felt it best to upload this one once it was finished just to avoid being late.

"Okay. Something smells amazing. What's going-" Lapis had been awakened from her nap by the sounds of clinking plates and the scent of freshly baked sweets and investigated to find a table covered in food and Pearl and Peridot standing with the biggest smiles she had seen in quite some time.

"Surprise!!" Both enthusiastically shouted.

The blue gem was confused, but also hungry at the site of the food. "What's going on?"

Pearl chuckled. "Well since you've recently gained an affinity for indulgence," she pointed to the small blue pot belly that Lapis had been developing lately, "we decided-" 

"To make you a feast to show our love!!" Peridot interrupted, practically bouncing with excitement. 

The former terraformer placed a hand to her chest. "Oh you don't have to something so big to show that. I love you both so much."

The lithe gem walked up to Lapis, reminding her that Pearl was taller than her. "So are you saying you don't want the food?" There was a small hint of teasing in her tone.

"Well..." The blue gem glanced to Peridot and saw a small hint of worry cross that face. "Of course I want it. I just don't want you straining yourselves to make me happy."

Being led to a chair, Lapis was greeted with a green hand holding what was perhaps one of the most sweetest smelling Peanut butter and chocolate chip cookies she had ever come across. "Lapis, you know Pearl and I don't do things we don't want to do and, if it's alright with you," Pearl brought a cookie to blue lips as well. "We'd like to feed you."

Lapis's face burned a dark, almost black, blue. This was more than she had expected and the only answer she gave was to open her mouth. The cookies were even more delicious than she expected, moaning as she chewed. Pearl and Peridot shared a smile and continued to take turns bringing food to those blue lips.

It was all so amazing! The cookies, muffins, cupcakes, brownies and even sweet breads entered her mouth like the universe's most efficient parade and caused her stomach to swell from a small pot belly to a size larger than a bowling ball. This is when Lapis was about to slow down, her belt digging into the dome, but Pearl's lithe fingers quickly undid the offending accessory and even gave gentle rubs to her stomach. 

Peridot peppered her stuffed cheeks with kisses, giggling in her adorably nasally way. It was all so pleasurable for Lapis, so much so that she didn't notice the green gem used her powers to move the table away once her blue gut started to be closer to her knees than chest. 

Soon the plates were emptied and the blue gem had enough clarity to assess how much discomfort she was in. Her stomach, round like a ball, jutted about an inch or two past her knees and was harder than a diamond. Pearl and Peridot immediately went to gently kissing and massaging the testament to her gluttony. "I'm going to get so fat from this."

Pearl chuckled. "As long as you keep being the loveable, moody gem we adore, you can be as big as you want." "Plus it means we can make you even more next time!" Peridot chimed in. Lapis laughed, hard enough to snort a bit before being surprised once more with a kiss to each corner of her lips. "I love you both so much." "We love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yes, I will include the Priyanka requests in the upcoming batch so please be patient.


	117. The dangers of eating strange fruit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lars has to stop on a strange planet and eats some strange fruit while taking a walk.

Lars stomped through the brush of the planet they stopped on after a certain Rutile accidentally discovered that navigation hardware doesn't like to be covered in cookie crumbs. It wasn't like the twins ate excessively, but one of them was starting to get the habit of choosing to indulge at the wrong times, like helping with repairs. Stars help him if it rubs off on Paddy.

Feeling the need to chew someone out, he chose to chew out a blue and orange fruit hanging from a nearby tree. Being technically undead, he was unable to die from any sort of poison and any ill responses are just him still going through the steps he would have gone in his previous life. In other words, the worst that could happen is that the texture makes him spit it out. 

It didn't. Instead the fruit felt like he just ate a marshmallow. Downing it quickly, he reached for another, justifying his snack time by recalling Rhodonite's repair time estimation. 

Eating with vigor, he didn't notice that the fruit was doing more than giving him a relaxing nostalgia trip. He didn't notice his cheeks (both pairs) rounding out or how he was having an easier time reaching some of the branches. 

It wasn't until his belt snapped and his pink pot belly jiggled free that he realized something was amiss. Stepping back in alarm, Lars backed right into a branch, one he was certain was once a good three feet above his head previously. 

Shocked at these changes, Lars was even more scared once he noticed he was still trying to eat more of the fruit. Shaking his head, he placed some samples into his cape like a bag (claiming it was to find a way to reverse things) and rushing back to his ship and soon startled crew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life has been filled with some potholes so I couldn't get this batch very large. In fact it is kind of micro. My apologies folks.


	118. After all life is a carnival!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis dreams of having unlimited access to Funlands fair food, but was it just a dream?

The carnival music played in 6 second loops, people were barely detailed, almost like manekins and there was a giant sign saying "Free Food!!" with no lines at any of the vendors. 

Lapis instantly knew she was dreaming and there was only one thing to do: start with the corn dogs!! She wasn't sure why, but lately she had been craving the food from Funland, but between teaching classes and cleaning up after one of Peridot's little experiments catches the drapes on fire (who tries to make Pirahana Plants real?!), she hadn't even had a chance to buy some corn dogs from the grocery store. 

So dream or not, this blue gem was going to indulge! Going in a circle, she munched corn dogs, tore through cotton candy, slurped sodas and untangled pretzels, repeating the pattern as soon as she licked the salt from her hands. 

Her pace didn't slow. Not when her stomach began to round out. Not when her top began to feel tight as her breasts began to fill out. Not as her thighs began to rub. Lapis just wanted to eat.

Clothes torn and modesty not given a thought, she continued to devour with her cheeks and double chins jiggling with the ferocity. Gut slapping against her knees, intensifying how her ass shook like jello during an earthquake. 

It was passing the entrance that her stomach hit the ground, sending her forward with its mass. Releasing a satisfied belch that would have no doubt be heard by the entire city if it wasn't a dream, Lapis felt satiated, but she still munched on some cotton candy in front of her. 

Suddenly she felt two, tiny hands on her side, sinking into her fat and slowly rolling her out of Funland. This dream was amazing. It was almost like someone was really-

Lapis woke with a snort to find a pillow in her mouth and a concerned Peridot looking at her. "You okay dear? Do you want me to make you something?" 

The blue gem released the pillow with an embarrassed blush and tossed it into the laundry basket. "I'm fine. Just...uh...had a dream."

The green gem leaned in. "About what?"

Rolling away to hide her face, "Nothing dove! Let's just go back to sleep. I love you."

Peridot kissed her girlfriend's gem, getting the taller gem to give an "eep", "I love you too." Once she was certain the snores were genuine, so about three seconds, the green gem reached into her nightstand and checked to see if her surprise gift was still there: Two Weekend Passes to Funland with unlimited vendor access.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lapis found Number 7: Lucky Straight. 
> 
> Zexal World got added to Duel Links and I decided to rewatch the anime to get in the mood. It's my least favorite Yugioh series, but I still enjoy watching it.


	119. The Good doctor has a good meal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Priyanka has a delicious, though a bit messy meal.

A few years ago, Priyanka would have been mortified at the thought of doing this, but now thanks to advances in medical technology this was going to be first time of many to come. Before the good doctor was a triple bacon cheeseburger, onion rings and a chocolate cake milkshake in the largest cup the fast food joint had. 

It isn't hard to believe that even a doctor would be unable to give in to the ability to eat all they could want now that some nanorobonoids kept the ventricle system clear, strong and unaffected by even the largest onslaught of calories. Obesity was on the rise and not a single sapphire saw a future that wasn't much heavier. 

With all this knowledge, Priyanka dug into the burger, sauces dripping onto her chin before she quickly swallowed and grabbed a couple of onion rings. Now she only had to eat salads if she wanted to. No more counting calories. This was to be her lunch for the foreseeable future. 

The shake was thick, almost too much for her straw, but it was worth it for that rich, delicious chocolate. Giving a wet belch, she returned to her burger. No one would mind. Everyone present was in their own gluttonous paradise.

No one cared that her shirt was getting some stains or that she unbuckled her belt or how loud her burps were between bites and moans and even if they did, then none would voice it out of fearing their own hypocrisy. Priyanka at with vigor, slowing down as her meal decreased to savor the flavors more. 

Soon she was finishing up her shake, drinking straight from the cup after getting tired of the straw and let out one final belch before rubbing her taunt stomach, the knowledge that this would eventually get easier helping to ease her discomfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know her families religion. I'd assume Hindu due to Priyanka and Doug's wedding photo, but I am very likely to be wrong. I bring this up because I know many religions have some animals and food that are off-limits. For the sake of this one I just treated her as something non-descriptive so I could have her eat the first fattening lunch that came to mind.


	120. Aquamarine meets Eyeball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got a request for my take on how Aquamarine met Eyeball and even though this is a bit of a cliche, I just love the idea of villains meeting for the first time in a dingy bar they went to lick their wounds. It's an old cliche, but I am of the mindset that even a cliche dating back to the earliest days of fiction can still work if executed well or with a modern twist.

The bar was dirty and poorly lit, but at least that meant no one would notice the mud on her skirt. Aquamarine didn't even bother flying, her mood to sour after the exchange with a rather rude pearl. She hated Era 3. Without her rank the blue gem was nothing more than a bully in line for a proverbial serving of justice. 

A ruby sat at the second to last stool, making the liquid in her glass boil. Aquamarine preferred the very edge and she wasn't in the mood to insult the lower class gem in order to get some privacy. 

Hopping onto the stool, the ruby seemingly noticed her and straightened up, catching the eyes of the blue gem. "What are you doing?" The red gem blushed a bit. "Being respectful?" It was clear that she wasn't sure what to expect as Aquamarine's response.

"Well at least someone has the decency in the backwards era." The bartender brought a glass of water, clearly a complimentary gift to customers if they needed something as they decided on a drink or waited for company, and left after waiting just long enough for it to be clear it was enough. "That one does too." The blue gem's mood was slightly cheering. 

"That human is like that to everyone who behaves themselves here. Unfortunately they don't acknowledge rank, even on as high as yours. It's such a headache to wait behind pearls and even pebbles." The Ruby turned to see Aquamarine had slumped a bit during her speech. "I-I didn't mean that you don't deserve to be served first of course. You definitely do."

"What I deserve is my position back. To not have insults openly thrown at me or be sneered at by gems who think some little freak had a good idea." The blue gem froze, expecting at least one being to confront her, but instead the ruby nodded, her gem reflecting some light with the motion. It was where an eye would normally be and Aquamarine felt she stared a millisecond too long. 

"I know what you mean. My squad has dispersed and now I can't get a single ruby to run drills with me. I'm a soldier! What else am I supposed to do besides fight?!" The red gem changed her voice, clearly attempting an impersonation of a certain diamond. "You can do whatever you want." The glass in her hand starting to glow a bit, "I want to fight like I was made for!"

The bartender scurried over and dumped water onto the glass and glared at the pair. They silently apologized and returned to their drinks quietly. The ruby spoke first. "If only I could get him for taking my life away." The blue gem gave a single, pained "Ha. You and me both. It's not like either of us could even get close to him without being recognized."

"Even if we could, then he could easily beat us since I don't have a squad to fuse with." 

Aquamarine paused and a devious smile spread across her face. "My dear Ruby, you might be the smartest there is."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. This is a little micro update with 4 for right now. My plan is to switch over to a 2 a day if possible upload schedule for these. I feel bad that I take too long partially because I feel horrible making you folks wait since I personally know the pain of an accepted request getting abandoned, that build up of hope getting crushed and partially because as a writer, I thoroughly love your ideas. 
> 
> You folks all have terrific ideas and being able to give some life to them makes me feel like I am doing something good with my life. Yes I am writing drabbles for free with 99.9% of them being kink/fetish stuff, but I am doing something that makes me and others happy. Once I get a Laptop (my tablet started acting up on me and I lost all my bigger drafts), I'll be doing more one-shots and multi-chapter works, but I have no plans to end these. I'll probably take breaks now and then, but for the foreseeable future I look forward to your requests.


	121. Peridot's been getting fat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But remains in denial until her belly hits the floor. Lapis, feeling the need to make acknowledge her fattening habits for the sake of Little Homeschool's waistlines, decides to make it happen only for the green gem to have a trick up her sleeve, or belly in this case.

"I'm not getting fat!" The green gem growled, Danish in one hand and bear claw in the other. Lapis pointed to the proof of her accusation, a chubby green gut mere inches from covering the knees of the shorter gem. "Then what's that?"

Peridot looked down, chubby cheeks squishing a bit. "My breasts?" The blue gem smacked her forehead and formed a mirror before going behind the green gem and groping the extra mass from behind. "Your gut!!"

"Oh please. I'm just chubby." The green gem shoved her pastries in her mouth, swallowing quickly. "Now if it was dragging on the floor, then I would be fat."

Lapis sighed at that. The green gem had become quite the glutton in recent months and it was starting to affect those around her with the plethora of treats she insisted on having on hand. Indulging was fine, but Peridot's encouragement had directly caused the early stages of an epidemic of apidose in the local gem population. Even the blue gem herself had gotten pudgy. 

To prevent unintended immobility amongst the populace, the only course of action was to confront the elephant in the barn in an attempt to get her to at least keep the binges private instead of sharing the millions of calories nearly 24/7. Instead she was shot down before that conversation could get a proper start. 

Well if it would take belly dragging to get Peridot to realize she was going a tad overboard too often, then drag it shall.

\-----

A month into Lapis's plan to get Peridot to reach her own set criteria for being fat and the blue gem was questioning her sanity. That green gut was huge, easily larger than the owner's initial overall size, and jiggled along with her near love seat covering ass and large breasts. 

It was clearly growing larger, jutting out in front like the tusks of an elephant, but was still not hitting the floor. The blue gem couldn't explain it. To make things more frustrating is that Peridot was unintentionally making things worse. Her students getting stuck in chairs and doorways on a near daily basis. 

Some of them were clearly upset with that and for them, the blue gem was about to double her efforts when she made a discovery: some anti-gravity disks had supposedly gone missing from Pearl's work shop and the green gem was the last one to visit.

A couple of carefully placed mirrors and "You cheater!" Peridot spat out her soda as Lapis showed the reflections of the disks holding up her stomach. "I just didn't want to go on a diet!" 

"I never said anything about a diet! I was just trying to point out how you've been unintentionally pressuring some of your students into getting fat."

"Okay. Lead with that next time instead of making me feel ugly."

Lapis just sighed. "Sorry. This was a stupid plan from the start." Peridot nodded. "Your cooking improved at least."

"Thanks. Just please, don't share any of it unless someone actually asks first. Okay?"

"Okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think that I got a little off with this one, but make no mistake after Peridot agreed to stop unintentionally pressuring others into indulging with her (she's a cinnamon roll at any size) Lapis went to town on that gut.


	122. November 1st

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis wakes up to find her bed is lacking a certain green gem after a Halloween party.

Lapis yawned, the taste of carmel apples still on her lips and filling her pudgy little stomach. Halloween had come and just gone with the usual get together, snacking and costumes. The blue gem's sexy vampire costume discarded by the bed when she went to sleep with...Peridot whose not by her side, just her wolf costume. 

Getting out of bed, not bothering to put on anything over her sleep underwear since everyone had gone home last night, the blue gem slowly trudged down the hall with the expectation of finding her girlfriend watching some cheesy Thanksgiving special or playing some random RPG. Instead she stepped on a crumpled candy wrapper. Looking around, Lapis saw the living room was filled with candy wrappers and one very full occupant.

Peridot's gut was swollen and round like a beach ball, covered in chocolate stains in patterns to indicate that the green gem had been rubbing it. Said gem was snoring heavily, something she only really did after a heavy meal. She looked so cute with a stuffed gut and a sleeping face. So much so that Lapis couldn't resist taking a picture.

The flash was just bright enough to wake Peridot, the green gem groaning with a small belch as she tried and failed to get up, face going pale when she saw Lapis. "It was just a -hic- snack!" The blue gem smirked. "You ate a dollar store worth of candy while I was sleeping."

"It was so good..."

"Well it looks like more breakfast for me. Need help up?"

"I think that I should wait for it to go down a bit more first."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got plans to do three Halloween one-shots before the month is up. One for Baby Weight, one with Pearlidot and one with Lapithyst. 
> 
> Fun note: the first is my brother's birthday. What better present than a little brother since my birthday is the 4th? I think that I should write a one-shot to celebrate my birthday for all of you. So if you want to share a Lapidot or Pearlmethyst prompt to help me out, then please do so.


	123. Blobidot Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title of this one is all the description you need. This is taking place after Peridot falling in the vat so her appetite and weight has increased.

The blonde slowly made her way through the forest. It just being bright enough to illuminate the natural tan of the supposed Washington native despite it being midnight. Her flashlight suddenly going out when a branch snaps behind her.

The scream didn't come from the blonde on the screen, but the near 300 pound one dropping her bowl of candy corn and diving into the safe folds of her wife's neck with enough force that Blobis actually spilled some of the theater butter she was slowly sipping.

As the wolfman tore after the actress, the blue gem used her powers to quickly clean up and get Peridot's attention. "If you don't want to watch any horror movies, then we can put on something else. How about we switch over to something else?"

She felt Peridot shake her head within the green gem's hiding place, the fold shaking like a wave. "I like cuddling with you."

"We can cuddle to anything, so why this?" Blobis knew the answer, Peridot had always been one to insist on celebrating holidays even as her lover grew into the small mountain she is now with the celebrations becoming more and more nothing but holiday movies and festive food. To the green gem that means scary movies and candy with the love of her life.

"We should watch monster movies for Halloween. That's how it works." 

With a smirk, Blobis switches the movie over to a playlist of classic Scooby-doo movies, the music drawing Peridot from her hiding place, the blue gem feeling the green gut rub across her own fat as the owner made her way out. "What are you doing?"

"You said we should watch monster movies. That doesn't mean they have to be scary."

Peridot cuddled up into Blobis, a water tendril returning the bowl of candy corn. "You're too good to me love."

"Says the one who spoiled me into a building of blubber."

"Only because I love you."

"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How big will Peridot get in this AU? It depends on your requests. It is so cool when people request sequels to ones others have made because it feels like we are all collaborating on it. It is so cool.
> 
> Don't worry, this small batch should be followed up my a bunch of smaller ones roughly ever day.


	124. Lapis walks in the comedic version

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember that drabble walks in on Curls and Freckles having sex and proceeds to watch? I mentioned that I had a more comedic version of Lapis bolting. Here it is!
> 
> SMUT WARNING kinda since Lapis doesn't stay to see the whole thing. This is embarrassed Lapis and not horny Lapis.

When Lapis approached Freckles apartment, she was a bit surprised to hear music. Most gems were already sleeping off dinner at this hour, especially the younger lazuli. It had become a bit of a norm for the Crystal gem to drop off new reading material or video collections so she knew the routine of the other.

Silently entering the apartment, she almost poofed at the sight before her. Freckles stark naked, one hand playing with her gut and the other rubbing a golden nipple. Her legs spread just enough for a thinner lazuli, cradling a recently stuffed stomach to go to town. The fatter gems moans of "Curls...oh Curls!!" helped identify the gem. 

Quickly setting down her delivery, Lapis left as quickly as her heftier body could, her face darker than her hair.

Back at the barn, Peridot was laughing so hard at her girlfriend's tale that her gut was shaking like the jello she loved to fill it with. Meanwhile the blue gem was munching on popcorn, trying to not think about walking in on such an intimate. "Shut up!"

A green arm poked some blue flab. "Oh come on! It's not like this hasn't happened before."

"Walking in on my girlfriend is different!"

Peridot just laughed and took a fist of popcorn for herself. "Needs butter."

"You ate the last of it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My plans to upload at least two drabbles a day got derailed due to a suggestion for a one-shot to do for my birthday and I went right into "Deck Artist" mode. Now I am living off of 6 hours of sleep, out of loose leaf paper and unable to find my fingernail clippers. I can't type with Wolfman hands!!


	125. Pearl forcefeeds Amethyst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the quartz is quite happy with that.
> 
> The prompt was roughly (as in I am not looking at my notes for this because I am too lazy) Pearl tries to stuff the gluttony out of Amethyst.
> 
> The quartz being into it was all me.

Pearl's eye twitched as she looked at the discard casserole dishes. The food, having been made for Lapis's students to celebrate their first gallery premiers, was now turning to a small amount of pudge on a certain purple quartz. 

Amethyst sheepishly looked at the taller gem, having been unaware of the dishes creation until just now. "Sorry P. You know how hard it is to resist your food."

The tall gem gave a pained smile. "Oh really? You can't turn down my food? Well lucky for you I happen to have some other dishes prepared!"

The purple gem's eyes widened as the pale one pulled a number of treats out of the oven. "No thanks Pe-mph!!" A muffin was gently shoved in her mouth. 

"No no no. I insist that you eat until I am certain that you won't ever eat something before making sure it was okay ever again even if I have to feed you."

Feed her? Amethyst did everything in her power to give a fearful reaction to hide that this was probably a dream come true. 

Eating the delicious muffin, the quartz decided to pretend to resist so as to not irritate the currently angry Pearl, struggling as she was pushed onto the couch and not immediately opening her mouth for the next one.

The pale gem wasn't too rough and Amethyst was sure she could easily get away if she wanted to, but it this was an opportunity she wouldn't pass up.

Treat after treat was handfed and the purple stomach began to noticeably swell, pulling her shirt up ever so slighlty.

When the fabric began to pass her belly button Pearl made a comment that made it really hard for Amethyst to act upset with the situation. "You're such a pig Amethyst." 

Teasing. Pearl was now teasing her. Stars was she in trouble now.

More food was fed, the purple gut rounding out to bury her lap and turn her shirt into a crop top and Pearl continued to call her things like "pig and glutton".

It was just a haze of pleasure until the thin gem placed a hand to the taunt gut, enticing a moan from Amethyst causing Pearl to pause. "You're enjoying this?"

The quartz felt her face darken in embarrassment. "I'm sorry. Let's just forget this. I won't eat anything without asking first ever again." She tried to get up, to bolt before she really began to panic, but her stomach was too full to let her up. 

Pearl gently grabbed her and helped to steady the quartz. "There's nothing to be sorry for. I shouldn't have snapped in the first place and I don't even know why I thought this was a good idea. It was...fun I guess."

"Fun?" Amethyst looked to Pearl, the taller gem's face blushing hard enough that if she wore a wig you could mistake her for Bloop. "So you liked feeding me and I like being fed by you."

"It, um, seems to be that way."

"How about this? I promise not to eat anything you make unless you feed it to me. Sound fair?"

"That seems rather, oh um, inappropriate."

"I just spent the entire time trying not to make this a kink porno. The next line is straight up sex by my book."

Pearl hid her face and pushed Amethyst back onto the couch, causing the purple gem to burp. "Let's just have you finish these and we can figure it out afterwards."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was tempted to have Amethyst orgasm in order to alert Pearl that her punishment isn't working as one, but I'll save sexy times in case someone wants to request a sequel.
> 
> Okay. This next part might end up being a bit of a future feature as I feel like I should. Apparently my work has been very inspirational to people and they started writing their own amazing work. I never set out for being any sort of inspiration or anything, but I am extremely flattered. Like I scream into a pillow levels of flattered. So I decided that I should start highlighting Steven Universe that I like, not necessarily just ones written by people who like my stuff. 
> 
> So here is the first one which is new and I found because I check the Weight Gain tag at least once a day: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27035338
> 
> Enjoy, leave kudos and if you want me to highlight your stuff in the notes then be sure to either drop me a link or make it a weight gain story and tag accordingly. I'll check it out, but I will only highlight one at a time so even if I don't do it right away, then I will leave kudos and comments of my own at the very least.


	126. Spinel on the Diamond Diet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spinel insists on eating the same portions as the Diamonds. Of course there are expected results.

It was a bit of a shock when Spinel complained about the size of her plate and the food contained, but the Diamonds felt that it wouldn't do any real harm to give the pink gem larger portions as they unanimously believed that she wouldn't handle it. They were wrong.

Not only did Spinel handle one meal, she giddily ate as much every meal and that food settled into her belly as fat. Yellow Diamond was shocked at how rapidly the small gem grew while Blue was more surprised that the pink gem's mood was unaffected by her gain even when her stomach became triple her initial weight on its own. 

It didn't take long until the pink gem couldn't move on her own, needing White Diamond to carry her. Spinel's large ass took up only a third of the gigantic gem's hands as her gut took up the rest and was even beginning to overflow the manicured nails. 

Maybe they should just leave her in a personal dining room at this rate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really trying to knock out the sequel requests and I have been struggling with one. For some reason I draw a blank every time I get to it and I can't explain why. 
> 
> So I admit that I tend to prioritize the easiest drabbles in part due to my limited phone battery and in part because I just struggle with some characters. I hope to change that tomorrow at the earliest with a request for the Human Zoo Resort AU.


	127. The wine settles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sequel to "Lapis has too much wine" set the morning after..

Peridot woke with a small squeak as she stretched. Lapis still lay next to her, clearly asleep, but not snoring which the green gem had long learned was a sign that her love was going to wake with a monster hangover. Considering how much she drank, it made sense.

All that wine had already made its way through Lapis's body, her beer gut would now rest on thicker thighs, easily as wide as the green gem, and said green gem was pleased to see that larger mounds rose from the blue gem's chest.

Gently rubbing the sleeping gem's gut, Peridot tried to stifle her joy to find how much more there was. "You really did it this time~"

"Not shoo loud..." Lapis groaned. 

The green gem smiled and whispered. "Can you blame me? You keep getting bigger~"

"Shnot that big..." Lapis hadn't even bothered to open her eyes.

"I'm willing to bet you more than doubled your weight."

"Good to full." The blue gem was blushing and moved to drape an arm over her eyes.

Peridot kissed her neck. "I'll get you some pain killers and a something greasy."

"You like this."

The green gem gave the gut a squeeze before getting up. "So do you~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't drink and I never saw anyone have a serious hangover outside of fiction so I have no clue how accurate Lapis's behaviour is, but I know what a migraine is like. It hurts. A lot. Wonder if having some like Peridot would help.


	128. Human Zoo Resort: Dr. And Mr. I can never spell their last name from memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doug and Priyanka on vacation to the Human Zoo Resort. Quite the popular attraction it seems.

Doug sat back a bit, patting his flabby gut which was stuffed to the brim with some amazing curry. "The food here taste better every meal, doesn't it dear?" Priyanka gave a hearty belch in reply. She wasn't much of a talker during meals lately. 

Not too surprising. After winning the vacation in a company charity raffle, the two had indulged like everyone who ended up staying at the Human Zoo Resort. Doug was easily more bottom heavy with his flabby gut nearly covering his heavier thighs while looking only mildy softer from the chest up while Priyanka was more of an hourglass with wide hips and pillowly breasts practically squeezing her round belly. 

Finally full, the recently retired doctor lifted her breasts a bit to rub her stuffed stomach. "And to think we'll be here for another two weeks. I'm glad that I was able to retire. I'll be so used to snacking by the time we leave that it'll be a miracle if I didn't absentmindedly ate a stethoscope."

Doug laughed. "That sounds like an Amethyst mistake, then again I did catch her and Peridot eating bolts one time."

"I don't think medical tech has reached the point where we can ingest the inedible just yet, but right now I am craving cheesecake."

Both stomachs growled in unison. "Strawberry or Blueberry?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why, but I wrote Doug as a pear because I felt the emphasis on the chest should go to Priyanka. Still...it would've been amusing to have him gain more in the chest than his wife just to do the "body envy" trope. I think that I will save that for another story. One of my back log ideas is to take some of my favorite hentais from throughout the years and rewrite them to feature my favorite ships. 
> 
> Just a thought for another day.


	129. Peridot's turn to be reassured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember that drabble where Lapis gets tummy kisses from Peridot after being worried about her small gain? Well a couple of months later and now the roles have changed. Kinda. Lapis is still fat and now has a slight addiction to wafer cookies.

Peridot was scowling at her official CPH camper uniform as it sat on the floor as Lapis walled in, munching on some wafers. Sensing an emotional moment, the blue gem sat the box down on the dresser and approached slowly. "Is something wrong babe?"

The green gem exploded. "Something wrong?! Of course something is wrong!! I can't button my costume, I got stuck underneath a stool yesterday and I feel like an ugly pig!!"

The former terraformer grabbed her love and pulled them onto the bed. "Why do you feel like an ugly pig?"

Peridot looked up to her with teary, frustrated eyes. "Because I'm getting fat! How can you not notice?" It was true that as Lapis had been growing more comfortable with her fatter form, the green gem had likewise gotten a bit bigger. 

That short gem's pot belly barely resting on her thighs was still quite thin compared to the taller one who needed a mirror to see beneath her hanging gut. "It's not that I didn't notice; I just assumed that you were okay with it."

"I just...don't know. It was okay at first, but then...well...something happened the other day during my botany class. I...popped a button on my shirt in front of my students." The green gem buried her face into the blue gem's chest.

"Oh babe. If you need some bigger clothes, then we can get some easily. No need to hate yourself over something like that." Lapis stroked her love's hair.

"I heard some of them calling me names behind my back, saying my wife has to be desperate to want a hog like me." Peridot was surprised to be pulled away from Lapis just for the blue gem to blow a raspberry into her stomach.

As the botanist laughed, the blue gem peppered that green belly with kisses and raspberries until the owner was wheezing. "Last I checked, I'm the hog here, you are the best thing to ever happen to me save Steven and anyone who says otherwise is an idiot who needs to be flung into the ocean."

Slowly catching her breath, Peridot made one last complaint. "I still can't button my costume."

Lapis kissed the belly again before pulling back and offering the cookies retrieved via water hand. "We can order new ones. They come in Alexandrite sizes these days so we got nothing to worry about."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What flavor of wafer do you think they are? Personally I like Vanilla, but I still like chocolate. Never had strawberry. I'm deathly allergic to them. Makes me wonder if I'm allergic to roses too since I have read they are closely related. Probably not, but it is morbidly humorous to imagine that on my obituary. "MasterArchfiend died today after receiving flowers for Valentine's day. The master leaves behind a dog, guinea pig and roughly 2000 Pokemon and Digimon. The funeral is next Sunday and visitors are welcome so long as they know the Tale of Solomon Grundy."
> 
> These are the ideas I have on an empty stomach and little sleep. Time for dinner.


	130. Feeding Lapithyst: Meeting Emerald

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How did Emerald end up stuffed to the gills in Peridot and Yellow Pearl's room? Read this and I think that you can make the leap.

Peridot and Yellow Pearl entered the bar with the usual plan: test the latter's drinking limits and fill her up on greasy bar food so the pearl could handle more. Normally the two saved this for the weekends, but Amethyst was visiting Lapis so the green gem insisted on letting them have some privacy. However that plan was quickly derailed.

An emerald sat in the farthest booth looking incredibly stunning and upset. Her teary eye ruining mascara and buffalo sauce staining her lips. The pudgy little stomach indicating that she was an eater, but as much of a pervy little deviant Peridot was, she felt the need to comfort the gem. Yellow led the way, somehow knowing exactly what the shorter gem was thinking. Apparently getting good at educated guesses was normal for relationships. 

Joining the tall gem, they were regaled with a tale of heartbreak and loss. It seemed that not every gem responded to the loss of their privileges and status with anger. Emerald met it with tears, beer and some hot wings. Apparently she never realized how mean she was and now none of her former subordinates would even give her the chance to be civil.

With a short glance, Peridot and Yellow Pearl decided to give her that chance, ordered some nacho fries and began a long friendship and eventually a longer love life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's funny about this is that I had no initial plan for this. Emerald was thrown in to just serve as a bit of a dirty joke, but thanks to the power of requests; I had to actually think this out. 
> 
> Emerald never hooked up with Lars in this random continuity (it is either a miracle or a call for help that I can keep track) so she's just crying because the changes in Era 3 made her realize that she was a bit mean. Like snapping a bit much and not using the magic words. Don't worry, her old comrades come around and become friends eventually.


	131. Blobis learns the dangers of drinking too fast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blobis just wanted to reach her wedding weight quickly. Luckily her fiance is always willing to give belly rubs.

"Hic-UURRAPP-ow..." Blobis groaned in mild pain as Peridot rubbed into her folds with help from some specially designed robonoids. The blue gem had given herself a major cause of indigestion after making surprisingly short work of one of her lard tanks.

"You shouldn't have ate so fast. That tank had enough to keep you comfortably full for a month and now you are-" 

"Hi-BUURP-guh" 

"in too much pain. If you were extra hungry, then you should've said something. That's what fiances do you clod."

Blobis shifted her arms and let out another painful belch. "Tak-hicng too long."

The green gem paused, trying to understand without making Blobis speak when she saw a certain screen out of the corner of her eye. "Your wedding weight?" The blue gem attempted to say yes, but only gave a "YUURP guh."

With her trusty lid, Peridot zipped to her love's face to kiss a cheek. "You don't need to rush that. I admit that I can get rather impatient waiting for things like new episodes to favorite shows or those Pokemon Funky Pop figures that won't be here until next week, but I thought that I made it clear that I save my patience for you."

"You sweet."

"Of course, but let's be honest. After everything it took to get to this point, you needing to pace your gain is your smallest inconvenience ever. I was more upset over the time you hotglued my sunglasses to a mirror than I am about waiting for you to reach your goal and I broke into giggles after three minutes."

Blobis tried to convey her relief, but could only groan and hiccup. Peridot gave another kiss before returning to administer rubs to the blue hill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two things to note: Most agreed that vanilla are the best wafers, but it's not like 50+ people commented on their favorite wafer so I can't make a proper chart. I like math and that includes making charts. 
> 
> Secondly is that I feel like we can agree that Peridot would burst into a fit once she realized the sunglasses on the mirror gag.


	132. Bakery AU: the early days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis has been working at the bakery for a month and is already sick of it. There wasn't any benefit to all the messy flour and long hours on her feet, was there?

Lapis has only been working at the bakery for a month, but she was already sick of it. Even if she could bring home leftover treats, it wasn't worth the sore knees and the flour powdering her blue hair. If she and Peridot weren't planning to move into together and needed the money, then she'd throw her apron in Pearl's cheery face.

Speaking of Peridot, tonight was date night which meant cuddling up to watch Camp Pining Hearts or some random anime aimed at kids to pre-teens. Grabbing some leftover maple bars, she quickly made her way to the blonde's apartment.

Said girlfriend happily greeted Lapis with a quick hug, peck on the cheek and an enthusiastic thanks for the treats. Lapis noticed two things. First was that Peridot had all of her stuff packed away with the exception of the microwave, Laptop and the projector deemed required for proper movie dates at home. The second thing was that once again Peri was wearing some baggy clothes. 

It was odd, but for some reason Peridot was caught wearing loose t-shirts and sweatpants as opposed to the usual tight jeans and button up. She looked cute regardless, but Lapis felt that her girlfriend was hiding something.

She found out during the fifth episode of their current show, fingers making the usual dance to Peridot's stomach to run up and down only to be met with something much softer than the slight tone she was used to. The blonde squeaked when the bluenette gently palmed this supple layer. 

Pulling away, Lapis looked to meet a face that screamed embarrassment. "Peridot?"

"I'm sorry Lapis! It's just that you keep bringing all these treats, not that it is your fault. I should really try joggi-eep!"

Lapis could have been more tactful, but she couldn't resist lifting Peridot's shirt, exposing her paunch and nuzzling into it face first. "When did you get even cuddlier?"

"You're not upset?"

"My bed isn't 90% plushies because I am sad and lonely. I love softness. You were already the woman of my dreams, but you went and made yourself cuter on me! I'm more upset that you kept this a secret."

"It's all those all those treats you bring me from work. I can't resist eating every bit you drop off even if it cost me a pant size."

Lapis took a moment to process this. Peridot had gotten cuddlier from eating the treats the bluenette got from working at the bakery. Work at the bakery = more free treats = cuddlier girlfriend. 

"I was thinking of quitting today, but if you like the treats this much, then I just have to bring you more."

Peridot tapped Lapis's head. "Didn't I just say I went up a pant size? Isn't that an issue?"

"Is it? You work from home and I know your hentai collection has the *coming home to naked girlfriend* trope."

"I'M NOT GOING AROUND NUDE YOU PERV!" Peridot flicked the bluenette's head who responded with a tummy kiss. "You really wouldn't mind if I got bigger?"

"Would you? If you want to lose weight, then I will gladly bring you home things like salads instead of baked goods."

Peridot sat there, feeling her body warm from having Lapis admire her small gain and thinking very carefully of what it would be like to gain another 5, 10 or even 50 pounds. She didn't go out unless it was to visit Amethyst or Steven and neither of them were uptight enough to care if she wore something like sweatpants. Heck, Ame's only wore shirts at home if Steven was around so there was no room to judge.

"Are there any more maple bars?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking of making a sort of list of drabbles that I have done so far that I plan to make into either one-shots or multi-chapter stories to share in this. I mean, I have a lot to choose from, but off the top of my head I already know that I want to eventually do a multi-chapter story of this Bakery AU and the holiday weight gain AU. Both will hopefully get done at some point this year a long with more for the Cooking with Amethyst story.


	133. Unexpected effects of De-Fusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No, this isn't Yugioh related. Perhaps another day. Instead this is the after affects of Opal unfusing after eating at a buffet.

Opal left the buffet with a satisfied sigh as she patted her stuffed gut. Amethyst had been right, fusing was a great way for the couple to save money and time on meals. Now Pearl didn't have to worry about being late for "My pottery class!" Said gem's voice came from the fusions lips.

Quickly unfusing, Amethyst fished for her phone, letting out a relieved laugh at the time. Suddenly she heard Pearl exclaim "What the H-Uuurrapp!"

The pale gem's face was burning blue as she stood with coconut sized breasts testing her top which had been ridden up by a pillowly gut which had also snapped the buttons on her strained jeans. The purple gem would compliment that ass before, but now it and the matching thighs were thick enough to almost overfill the average chair.

Amethyst just busted up laughing. "Bwahaha! I-haha-guess you were the glutton this-hahha-time!"

"Shut u-Urraapp! Ugh! I'm so full..."

"How about you skip class and just come home to sleep that off? You know Lapis will help you catch up."

"Fine, but next time Opal needs to pace herself. I'll end up bigger than an agate if we keep this up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was hard to write because I wanted to do a fusion of Lapis, Pearl and Amethyst, but I wouldn't have the faintest idea of what they would look like or what kind of gem so I stuck with my favorite canon fusion. 
> 
> We really needed more fusion combinations just for the sake of making canon compliment OCs. Even if it wasn't CG Lapis and Pearl, for example, then at least they could've given us an official guide to this stuff. If there is, then I would like to know. SU had a lot of lore and concepts that never got to be truly fleshed out and leaves me wondering.


	134. It means full bellies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween from Pearlidot!

"A Pumba costume?" Peridot looked at the hand stiched costume Pearl handed her with a frown. "Are you calling me a slob?"

The taller woman, in a handmade Timone costume raised a brow. "You're not going to make the obvious joke?"

The short blonde slapped her gut. "At this point being called thin is an insult, but I am not a messy eater."

Pearl just pecked her on the cheek. "Get dressed, the party is about to start."

The costume was a little tight, but at this point everything Peridot wore was like that and she was used to her girlfriend choosing outfits highlighting her figure. 

The party was really just the couple and their fellow residents dancing to the Hocus Pocus soundtrack, complimenting costumes and eating the plethora of treats Pearl had made.

As the hours waned on, everyone began to make their way to bed. Peridot smirking at how the usually teasing pair of Lapis and Amethyst practically waddled off to their room. 

Once everyone was gone, the blonde was met with a pumpkin bar and a lustful girlfriend. "I knew this costume wasn't going to last~"

The shorter woman was already straining the stomach area of the costume, having given up any denial of her preferences quite awhile ago, so it didn't take long for small tears to appear.

Moaning with each bite and sweet whispers from the taller woman, it was like every feeding, loving bliss as her outfit tore more and more until a blast of air told her that once again her gut was exposed to be peppered with kisses from Pearl.

Peridot let out small burp when the taller one took a picture with her phone. "What was that about not being a messy eater?"

Before asking what she meant, the blonde was shown the photo. Icing and crumbs across her lips and some clearly in her cleavage. "Well you're the one feeding me!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the idea that Pearl did most of the cooking for every one and while most of it got stuffed into her beloved Porkidot, it would still eventually affect everyone else. It just seems like a natural result of living under the same roof as a couple who was into such things. 
> 
> Also, I am bad with puns if you haven't guessed by now, but in my defense I came up with the costumes first before this.
> 
> Final note: I just presume Amethyst was wearing a werewolf costume and Lapis was a sexy witch or vampire. They seem like the kind to wear those kinds of costumes.


	135. Momswapped AU: Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short little drabble in the Momswapped AU to celebrate some Halloween fun!

"Mrs. Peridot, why is Lapis dressed up if she isn't coming with us?" Connie fiddled with her homemade proton pack as Steven and Greg made some last minute checks.

"Because as much as I love my wife, the children of Beach City will call the real Ghostbusters if the Stay Puff Marshmallow Gem gets to the candy first." Peridot smiled at the pouting gem, poking her sailor hat. "Love you dear."

"If I knew that I was going to get stuck with Japser, then I would've worn a Batman costume so I matched someone."

The quartz frowned. "She-Hulk is Marvel you fake nerd."

Final checks done, Steven raised a fist. "To the Ecto 1!"

Peridot turned to Jasper. "Make sure the kids get the candy."

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Returning home after dropping off Connie and Steven for a sleepover at the former's home, Peridot was greeted with Japser, Lapis and a bowl of wrappers. 

"Seriously? You know that I was going to buy you a bunch tomorrow. Did you bribe Japser or something?"

"Calm down nerd. It's just what was left after curfew."

Lapis nodded, her silence explained by her chubby cheeks appearing fuller than usual.

"Fine. What are we watching?"

"Your wife."

A glance to the screen and Peridot saw the beginning of "The Blob". "She's not that big, yet."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say Thank you to everyone who has made a request so far and wish everyone a Happy Halloween! I never expected any of the popularity when I wrote Baby Weight and now here I am with over 130 requested drabbles, some heavily viewed stories and a notification of kudos almost daily. I want to thank everyone for taking the time to read my work and I especially want to thank everyone that saw my stuff and did the amazing thing of writing their own. At this point I want to write not only for myself, but for all of you wonderful people so please stay tuned as I try and convince more people that they are wonderful.


	136. Pearl has some bacon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT WARNING 
> 
> A freshly stuffed Peridot has to let her hungry girlfriend have something, right?

Peridot huffed and let out a satisfied belch. Crumbs coated her lips and her heavy breasts. The blonde woman lay naked and stuffed like the pies she greedily devoured on her bed with Pearl rubbing and groping her large gut.

"You are such a beautiful glutton love. You put prize hogs to shame~"

The taller woman leaned in to kiss the product of her labor, gently nipping the developing roll to entice and moan from her love.

"Soon you'll stuff yourself right out of this bed onto the floor. I can already hear the frame moaning or _that could just be you~_ "

It was probably both if Peridot was being honest. Stuffing herself got her so turned on these days that the sweet talk was just for Pearl at this point. 

Said woman lifted the hefty gut and smiled. "Seeing you eat has made me hungry. Hope you don't mind~"

There was no need to answer. Just grabbing the gut to hold it up so Pearl could reach with more ease. A delicate tounge took a long drag across the dripping folds, as if to savor the taste before finding that precious nub.

The blonde gasped as her girlfriend traced little symbols, mainly hearts, with the same grace she held in everything else. Soon the hearts we replaced with cursive, the taller one showing her theatrical side as she knew the signs of Peridot getting close.

L

O

V

E

And with a gasp, Peridot came and Pearl didn't remove herself until it was done. Returning to view, the pinkette had an almost drunken smile as she hugged her girlfriend. Tired vows of love exchanged, the two began to drift off, but not before thought crossed the blonde's mind. "Wasn't Pearl toned?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used the heartfelt note on the more family friendly chapter today so...
> 
> I think this is the first real smut that I wrote with Peridot being the fat one. If I am wrong, then please remind me, but I still liked that I could leave a bit of a cliffhanger with this one. Is Pearl gaining any weight? Maybe. Maybe not. Personally I don't see her getting any bigger than anyone else in this AU, like Lapis will be busting chairs when Pearl is in the low end of 200 pounds, but that's really up to future requests. 
> 
> Tomorrow is Halloween and I should have a fluffy Baby Weight story for it and hopefully some drabbles of my own.
> 
> [Lapidot Weight Gain Drabbles and One Shots](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27223972)
> 
> I'm out of practice with HTML, but I hope the link to this amazing work, well, works. I made a couple of requests myself and I gotta say they came out amazingly well so go check it out, leave kudos and praise please.


	137. Lucky Peridot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gets fed by two beautiful gems who don't mind if she gets icing and crumbs on herself. Of course Pearl and Lapis would both argue that they are the lucky ones.

A belch roared through the early morning barn and it was met with two voices practically singing "Coming~"

Pearl grabbed the bowls of chocolate and powdered doughnuts while Lapis got the whole milks, the two sharing a moment to exam the other. Both had gotten rather plump as of late with the pale gem becoming quite the pear shape with an ass and thighs too thick for most wooden chairs along with a jiggling pot belly while the blue gem was bustier with melons large enough to obscure her view of her own pillow of a gut. The two had gotten quite large, but both were still thin compared to their beloved Peridot.

Entering her area the two were greeted with a beautiful sight. A green belly larger than two drum barrels, breasts the size of seals, an ass in dire need of a couch instead of a loveseat and of course the unbrushed blonde gem's open mouth with icing and sugar sprinkled across her cheeks and chins from her last meal. 

There wasn't a need for words as the two got to work (or is it play?). Pearl shoveling in doughnuts, taking great delight in how Peridot didn't mind the smears across her lips or the few crumbs that fell into her cleavage while Lapis took every opportunity to flow the milk in, too enamoured by the joy in Peridot's eyes to mind the few drops that leaked down her chins. Finally the food was gone and Peridot released a hearty belch in thanks for her early morning snack. 

With kisses to green cheeks, Pearl and Lapis went to snack a bit as they prepared breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today is my brother's birthday and mine is soon to follow so expect a small lull in uploads, but that isn't to say that I won't be writing. I'll have a couple of things in addition to drabble requests ready by...let me count here...Thursday or Friday. 
> 
> I hope that you all had a wonderful Halloween and here's to the Holiday season!


	138. Strawberries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis is looking for Peridot and it looks like the little gem decided to try some wild strawberries that just happen to be the size of Sugulite's fist.

Lapis soared over the battlefield, eyes scanning the ground like a hawk in search of prey. However the way she worried her bottom lip told a different tale than hunger. Her beloved Peridot didn't come home last night.

The panic taking root was disrupted by a loud belch. Zooming towards the noise the blue gem stopped stunned by the sight of a large pink dome at least half the size of the unfinished Strawberry next to it. Another burp, much quieter, was followed by a familiar groan. 

The dome was an overstuffed covered head to buried toe in the juices of one of the giant berries!

"Peri? What happened?"

The stuffed gem moaned. "So good. Want more."

Lapis sighed. The green gem was still learning self-restraint when it came to things she enjoyed and it appeared that strawberries were now on that list. Momentarily distracted by thoughts of how she was to comfortably transport both of them home, she didn't notice that Peridot used a discarded shield and her ferrokinesis to scoop more from the strawberry until it was already falling into that stained mouth.

"Okay babe. I think that you had enough. Why don't we head home, get cleaned up and I'll get you some more later?"

"Not finished. So good. Try some?"

The shield got a new scoop and brought it to the blue gem who let out a sigh. She just had to fall in love with the only gem more stubborn than a diamond.

"Fine. Just a lit-" Eyes lighting up like stars from just a tentative bite, Lapis began to rapidly devour the rest before her with no regard for the juice that started to splatter her form. 

Soon two large, juice covered stomachs rubbed against each other as their owners groaned over how uncomfortably stuffed they were.

"Lapis?"

"Uurrapp! Yeah?"

"I ate too much."

"I know babe. Same here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two things to note.
> 
> 1) I am surprised at how long this has been getting requests. I honestly expected this to dry up months ago, but you folks are very kind. 
> 
> 2) I hope that this turned out fine. I felt that Lapis finding Peridot in this state was more humorous and easier to write than Peridot getting to this state, but if the requester isn't satisfied or would prefer it, then I'll gladly write up the latter.


	139. Gamer Dot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot as a gamer (offline for this one) and Lapis as her happy bowl filler.

Peridot laughed at her screen before reaching for her bowl only to find it empty. 

"Lapis! I'm out of doughnut holes!"

The smiling blue gem rushed over to refill the bowl. The green gem always had a blast with her game time as she cackaled at her victories and munched on sweets. The best part is that it benefited them both.

Peridot got to relax and make a few extra bucks doing streams of her favorite games while Lapis got more girlfriend to cuddle. The shorter one loved to snack as she played her way through dungeons looking for some boss whose name Lapis couldn't even attempt to pronounce and it showed. Wide ass and hips that crushed a couple of office chairs, a pillowly potbelly, some grapefruit sized breats and the best double chin in the universe. Of course Lapis might be a bit bias on her opinion.

Sure she didn't quite understand why her love complained about "Cuties" or bosses whose job is apparently to get beat up, but there were stars when Peridot talked about the music or her favorite characters with a smile that emphasized how adorably fat she was. They still spent plenty of time together, but that time was mostly just them cuddling, kissing and other such things.

As Lapis began to get up, a soft had grabbed her wrist. "Do you want to play as well? I got some easy games that I'm sure you'll enjoy and plenty of snacks."

"I'll play, but I think that the snacks look better in you."

"Whatever makes you comfortable."

By the third level Lapis absentmindedly grabbed a couple of treats and Peridot gave a small smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's not some half-hearted tease in the summary. Even if no one requests it, I'm doing a couple more drabbles of this concept. Peridot playing online versus, her streaming and maybe something else. Heck, I'm adding this to my backlog. A story of Peridot and eventually Lapis just becoming fat gamers.


	140. Mystery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff has been going missing and Sher-Dot has gathered the suspects to reveal the one responsible.

Peridot locked the door to the beach house before turning to face the collected gems, adjusting her Sherlock costume.

"I have gathered you hear today because I have solved the mystery of the disappearing objects. Watson, the board!"

Amethyst placed the chalkboard behind Peridot, her face showing bemusement at being made the sidekick. 

"Thank you Watson! Now as we know a number of items have disappeared in recent weeks. Who is responsible and why?"

The green gem took a spatula and began to point it at those gathered. "Could it be Bixbite who has an unfurbished apartment and in need of more to decorate?"

The cyclopean gem crossed her arms. "Of course not. I don't want to risk being fired."

"Could it be Curls whose quite infamous for her pranks being a bit too mean?"

The lazuli glared. "Stealing isn't a prank and if it was me, then Freckles would have turned me in by now."

Peridot laughed. "Could it be our favorite hoarder Amethyst?" 

The purple gem just sighed. "Babe, I normally love your enthusiasm, but it's pretty who done it."

Everyone turned to Orange Spodomeme who was currently stuffing some crayons into her fat stomach, the round gut easily half of her recent gain into the 300 pound range with her thicker limbs and grapefruit sized breasts making up the rest.

"Did you say something?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Orange and Bixbite are just my favorite uncorrupted gems and I don't think that I have a reason beyond infatuation. At least I think that is the proper term. 
> 
> Plus I included some Amedot being dorks because I love that ship. I seriously ship them, Pearl and Lapis in every combination because I see them as being just great together, even as a foursome! Wait...I mean in the romantic sense first and foremost even if that would be hot.


	141. Sadie Request sequel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lars works harder so his boss doesn't crush him, literally.

"Lars! Get those coolers stocked!"

The young man quickly hurried, hoping that the grumbling was just in his head as he filled the machine up with various drinks. Off work, Sadie was still his best friend who enjoyed spending time with him. At work was when she liked to throw her weight around.

It was probably against company policy for the the hefty young woman to threaten him with sitting on him with her doorframe wide ass or near dragging gut, but it wasn't like there was any real need to. 

The blonde was well aware of the damage her mass could cause, especially with how she nearly busted her bed last week, so he probably wasn't in any immediate danger, but then again it is better to be safe than sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been meaning to get this one done for awhile, but here it is. I hope it is well received.


	142. Teasing Peridot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curls and Freckles teasing an overstuffed Peridot

A blue hand pushed into Peridot's beach ball sized gut, enticing a loud belch.

"Wow Blondie! And I thought pearls could fill up. Hey Freckles, come check out the hog!" Curls loved this little game of theirs, her and Freckles would stuff Peridot until she was about to pass out and the two of them would take turns making friendly jabs.

"Are you sure she's a hog Curls? I thought cows were the ones with utters." Freckles pointed the the green gem's larger breasts.

"You gotta point. Wonder if we should take burgers off the stuffing list."

"Bur-UURRP-ger..." Peridot tried to voice her objection. She would be quite upset if they took cheeseburgers off of the menu, but she used all her energy to get this engorged state.

"If we give her a shrimp diet, then do you think she'll become a whale Curls?" Freckles gently wrapped her arms around the shorter gem's gut.

"That'll take too long. We'll just order more food next time." Curls booped Peridot's nose as she smirked.

"Is it next time yet?" The pony tailed lazuli giddily ask.

Peridot released another massive belch and the other lazuli smiled more. "Sounds like a yes to me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where's Lapis? Well she's busy, but it's not like Peridot would want to share anyways.


	143. Staying Warm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl is cold.

It was cold, so very cold. A blizzard had buried Beach City and even the sapphires were reluctant to be out and about, so a lithe gem like Pearl was surprised she could even move. "Ice age winters are terrible and my blankets aren't enough!"

Garnet had sealed off the basement of the temple to all but herself for security reasons after a curious lerimar accidentally let some gem mutants loose. 

Going to Bismuth's means traversing the outside world.

Pearl did not want to intrude of Lapis and Peridot's...what ever it was they do under their power rangers blanket they used in the winter.

There was only one option. Making her way through the mountains of random trinkets and junk it didn't take long to find her favorite mountain.

Amethyst was many things, including a large pile of loving apidose whose stomach was as large as a queen sized bed and her breasts made the best pillows. 

The purple gem smiled when she noticed Pearl approached. "Cold P?" The pinkette nodded. "Climb on."

Curling up into it the large gut, it was like the cold ceased to be. This was the only way to stay warm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Interesting bit of trivia: We're technically in an ice age due to how many glaciers we have or something regarding the ice meeting a certain criteria. Global warming is still a thing though so we're inadvertently playing God with our actions ending it early and playing God never turns out well. Regardless of religious opinion, some lines say "Do Not Cross" for a very good reason.


	144. Lapis likes to be teased

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT WARNING 
> 
> Lapis likes it when Pearl reminds her of how fat she is.

"Get on the scale Lapis." Pearl slapped the blue gem's bare, chair crushing ass, smiling as she watched it jiggle from the impact. Lapis placed one heavy foot onto the scale after the other and looked down only to be met with her near head sized breasts and large, pillowly gut.

"I can't see the scale."

The pale gem grabbed some ass, reveling in how her hand sunk into the flab. "What was that piggy?"  
She reached forward, grabbing some of the lower belly as she whispered into Lapis's ear. "I don't think that I quite heard you?"

The blue gem's face was dark and she gave a shaky breath. "Please read the scale for me, mistress. I can't see past my fat body."

Pearl scoffed. "Oh? Are you really that much of a pig that you can't see your own toes?" The blue gem nodded as the pale gem knelt down, squeezing harder as if to keep her balance.

"407 pounds?! You're bigger than a quartz! You see what all that pizza does to you?" Thin fingers shook a fat belly before the left hand snuck to grip a breasts, enticing a sharp gasp from the owner. "It makes you into this fatty. Even your thighs are like pillars of apidose."

The other hand snaked into Lapis's inner thigh, slowly sliding towards a special designation. "Please Pearl."

The hands lifted away. "Excuse me?"

"Please my mistress. I need you!"

Pearl smiled, pressing a kiss to Lapis's shoulder. "Well alright~"

The hands returned, one groping the blue gem's left breast, tweaking the nipples, as the other began to tease her slick entrance.

"Are you really this turned on~ Do you like being a pig of a gem~" Lapis could only whine in response, not wanting to risk the hands leaving again.

Pearl smiled, gently biting down on the shorter gem's neck as she began to delve into her. It took only a few moments to find the right rhythm as she returned to teasing.

"You've become such a pig~ You used to be about as thin as me with toned legs, flat chest and a hard midriff~ So hard and tough, but now you look like a salad is the scariest thing on Earth~"

Lapis placed a hand to the wall, the other groping her right breasts.

Pearl continued. "Are you going to keep this up~ End up as a cow~ A whale~"

The blue gem nodded, her heavy breathing making it pointless to answer with words as the pale gem played with her clit.

"Will you still be my whale?"

"Yes."

"I didn't hear you."

Pearl picked up the pace, peppering Lapis's neck and shoulder with kisses and bites.

"YEEEEESSSS!!!" Lapis answered as her orgasm hit, causing her knees to buckle, but Pearl didn't let up. Her fingers continued to move as the blue gem felt her head begin to clear.

Without a word, Pearl helped steady Lapis as she started to come off of the rush. "Are you okay love? I wasn't too rough for you?"

The blue gem shook her head. "I would've stopped you if you did hun."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think that I could have done more spanking for this, but I think that I did an alright job.
> 
> Today was a long and exhausting one. I had to thoroughly clean the rabbit cages and move them to a different spot on top of my usual to-do list so I am more tired than usual so please forgive me. It was an unplanned duty.


	145. Hotdogs: Bob's only weakness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinda hard to run bases when you have a habit of stuffing yourself full of hotdogs at just about every opportunity.

Bob enter her coaches office with a sharp glare betrayed by her rounded features. "Why can't I play this season?! You know I have the best swing in the league!"

Ruby sighed into her coffee. "You may still have the swing, but you're in no condition to run bases."

The blue gem placed her hands on her fuller hips, leaning forward to emphasize her boulder of a gut. "What's that supposed to mean?"

The red gem bit back a growl, she didn't need Sophie upset with her. "It means you ate more hotdogs this last winter than Amy's at in her life! Peridot told me she had to order your outfit from a specialty store just so you can move without it tearing! How are you supposed to run bases when your stomach is in the way of your kness?"

Adjusting her hat, Bob turned to leave. "I'll show you that I can run! Three laps and you'll be begging me to play this season!"

It took everyone, including a pleading Peridot to keep Amy from posting the video of Bob falling stomach first and rolling into the dugout. The blue gem herself decided that she could stand to lose a few pounds...after some more hotdogs and maybe some pretzels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is my headcanon that the gems use their aliases when they play baseball just for the extra theatrics. They are all dorks and we love them for it.


	146. I'm getting Fat: New Milestone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waddling.

Lapis must've been imaging things. The way her form swayed on her way to the kitchen couldn't be real. Sure her meaty thighs, as thick as her starting weight, rubbed and her hanging gut slapped into her legs, but there was no way she was...

"You're waddling!!" Peridot cheered, her own form jiggling with excitement. She was. The blue gem had reached the point she was waddling. 

"I can't believe it! This is great!" Lapis was giddy, it was like Peridot asking her out for the first time again. Only Peridot didn't pass out and could join the moment.

"I'll get my tablet! We need to record this!"

"Order us some Mongolian take out too! This is worth a party!"

"We had Mongolian last week!"

"That was for your double chin and you picked it!"

Peridot set her tablet to record and smirked. "If you want it, then come and get it."

Lapis laughed and began to make her way towards the device. "You're on!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I mainly did Lapidot stuff this batch partially because of the huge batch of requests and partially because I've been working on some non-kink Lapidot and Pearlmethyst stories based on prompts from this book my mom lent me. Don't know if or when I'll post them. It's not a priority at the moment.


	147. It was an accident!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis should really learn how to bubble or at least get pockets.

Peridot had volunteered them to clean out the old prison ship, much to Lapis's annoyance. Sure tearing down cells was cathartic after what she had been through, but for safety reasons her powers were off limits and that made hauling the chunks of the old trash heap a pain.

It was the third load of panels that the blue gem heard a blood curlding scream. She didn't think her legs could move that fast running to find an active gem distablizer and her poofed girlfriend. Lapis groaned as she didn't need much more to realize that Peridot tripped over and landed on the weapon, it activating at some point. 

Strapped for time and never bothering to learn how to bubble anything, Lapis popped the gemstone into her mouth with the intent of handing her off to Pearl at the entrance where she dropped off the panels. What she hadn't expected was to slip on a pipe, falling onto her butt with a scream and a gulp.

She had swallowed Peridot! She had to get her out before- Her blue gut began to swell as the green gem began to reform. Lapis had know idea how to process what was going on. On one hand she was worried about her girlfriend and on the other hand she was surprised with how good it felt to have her stomach grow rapidly. 

Lapis barely had time to undo her belt when it began to dig into her like a vice. The relief was short lived when she realized the sudden expansion made it too difficult to adjust to a more comfortable position and there was nothing to do but wait for this event and mixture of emotions to pass.

"Where am I?!" Peridot had reformed and began to panic, thrashing around her containment, causing Lapis to groan in discomfort. 

"Can you not do that? I think I'm going to be sick."

"Lapis?! Where are you?! Where am I?!"

"Funny story. You see my hands were full and-"

"You ate me?!?!"

"It was an accident!"

Peridot rolled around, making Lapis uncomfortable.

"Well jokes on you! Now you gotta digest me so you can burp my gem out and peridots are high in calories!"

At the moment the only upcoming concern was Pearl whom could be heard huffing down the hall with a lecture at the ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder how long that lecture lasted. I wouldn't be surprised if Peridot was freed and reformed before it was even half way done. 
> 
> Pearl, I love you, but sometimes you just need to let karma handle the punishments.


	148. Happy Birthday Chubbidot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chubbidot's birthday draws near so as both a gift and a thanks for my present: Here's some fluff featuring a plumped up Human Dot and Lapis. You can interpret this as being set in the same universe as their gift for me or as a stand alone. 
> 
> Either way I couldn't resist making Lapis bigger too.

Peridot sat at her desk, absorbed into her latest project and only breaking away to absentmindedly munch on some M&Ms. Lapis was gone when she woke up with no explanation besides the bowl of sweets and a drawing of the bluenette doing a kissy face. She was up to something, but the blonde couldn't do much besides wait.

It wasn't like today was all that important. Both had today off and there was no place of interest to go so whatever Lapis was up to surely didn't mean Peridot could get away with wearing her tight sports bra and pajama shorts all day. Besides her girlfriend accidentally shrunk her already tight dress clothes in the wash. 

No this isn't some cliche where the taller woman tried to be sneaky about Peridot's weight gain. It wasn't hard to notice a gut that almost reached her knees, ass that brushed the sides of her biggest chair and how her breasts were too big for the bluenette's hands. Lapis just never understood how to use their washer.

Typing away at her keyboard, she didn't hear Lapis come in and deposit some things onto the couch. What she did notice was a chubby belly press into her back, arms squeezing her gut and a kiss to top of her head. "If I knew that I would come home to a sight this beautiful, then I'd do laundry more often."

"Beautiful? I'm wearing lazy pajamas and working on the plans for next year's garden. How is that beautiful?"

Lapis held Peridot closer burying herself in that messy triangle to nuzzle it. "You're always beautiful. The way your eyes shine like stars when you get excited. That laugh when you tell a good joke. Even the face you make when you eat your favorite sweets. You make "The Birth of Venus" look like a stick figure."

"Well I'm definitely fatter, but my hair can look so goofy at times and I can be a bit clumsy."

"And you make it work. Face it Peridot, your girlfriend loves you for who you are in your entirety and I will remind you of that every chance I can get."

Peridot spun around to pull Lapis into a kiss, the taller woman letting out a delightful squeak at the sudden move. "I love you too, but I need to ask something. What have you been up to?"

The bluenette pulled away and reached into one of the bags. "Happy birthday love!"

"Is that a "Canoe Race Percy" Vinyl figure?!"

"Yep and it's only your first gift. I made reservations to your favorite Japanese restaurant and bought you some new dresses and shirts so you have something to choose for tonight."

"Wait...it's my birthday?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And many more!
> 
> I think one of the biggest draws to me for Peridot is that I think that we are at least close on the autism spectrum. Her excitement for her passions, sense of humor, misunderstandings of social ques and the way she gets absorbed into her work is me in just about every way. The whole not realizing it was her birthday is more me though as I have had years where I completely forget the day of until someone wishes me a Happy birthday.


	149. Peridot gets a check up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot has been on a steady diet and Lapis has to compliment the results.

Peridot stood clad in bra and panties that were getting very tight. Her football sized breasts were on the verge of bursting free as her near love seat sized was tearing the back her underwear. Her chubby arms playing with her large gut, lifting it only to let it fall back to just at her knees. 

Suddenly the door opened and Lapis waltzed in wearing a lab coat and carrying a tablet. "Okay Peridot. Just went over the numbers and I take you've been sticking to your diet."

The green gem rolled her eyes at her girlfriend's antics. "Yes _Doctor_ Lazuli. Pizza for breakfast, burgers for lunch and tacos for dinner while rotating every other day."

The blue gem nodded theatrically. "I see. Well it has done wonders for you. 50 pounds since last check up brings you to 382 pounds of fat."

Peridot blushed at this. "I wouldn't be able to do this without my loving girlfriend. She makes sure that I always get my fill and stick to my diet."

"She sounds like a wonderful gem."

"You are."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After the New Crystal Gems, you can't convince me that roleplaying is outside of Lapis's antics. Both silly and sexy versions.


	150. Blobis: still mobile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The scooter however...

Blobis stared at the scooter with a mix of trepidation and excitement. Her stomach had begun to drag recently and while she could just use her powers to retrieve things or perform tasks while Peridot isn't home, there was something exhilarating about trying to move against her heft while she still could. 

Today she was going to attempt the use the industrial strength scooter to get some ice cream from the store so the green gem didn't need to worry about it. 

Steadily raising one foot and shifting it to the other side as far as she could reach, Blobis grabbed the handlebars as she went to lift her other leg. The scooter groaned from the pressure, but seemed stable. 

Foot down, the blue gem began to lower herself into the seat when suddenly she heard a snap! Instinctively reaching for the back of her pants, the sudden movement caused the real cause of the noise to be clear as she fell to the ground. 

Heaving herself up, Blobis looked at the near split remains of the scooter. It looked as if a hammer tore it in half. 

After staring for a good thirty seconds, a thought occurred and she immediately messaged Peridot.

BBG: "What are our floors made out of?!"

G&LP: "Gameboys and Nokkia phones. Why do you ask?"

BBG: "I crushed the scooter. :-(

G&LP: "I have a class coming in four minutes. Please save the seductive talking for when I get home."

Blobis snapped a pic of the scooter and moments later she could just hear that adorable screeching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm willing to bet the scooter isn't the only thing Blobis _ruined_ that day.


	151. Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis admires her body. Not NSFW. Just some body positivity because we all need to be reminded we are beautiful now and then.

Lapis walked up to mirror, slowly stripping down to her underwear to examine her form. Ever since she started gaining weight, the blue gem found herself mesmerized with her changes.

Her larger, soft breasts that sagged a bit without a bra. The way her jiggling thighs rubbed together was such an amazing experience. She was especially proud of her belly as it was beginning to hang over the waistband of her panties. 

She traced her hands over her form, inhaling sharply when she touched her dark blue stretch marks. Lapis couldn't understand why humans hated them so. She saw a beautiful pattern decorating her sides and lower gut. They were a testament to wonderful meals and gave her something unique to her. Each one a different width and had such a pattern to where they began and ended.

The blue gem could stand there admiring herself for the rest of the day, but sadly Lapis's stomach growled for dinner. Not like that was a bad thing; she would never regret having more of herself to admire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never written stretch marks before. It's a detail that just didn't come to mind. I can't promise that I'll fully rectify that since I am very impulsive when I write these, but I will try.
> 
> You are all beautiful and I hope that you have a wonderful day!


	152. Blob Priyanka outgrows something besides her clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A house can only endure so much.

Priyanka was too focused on her meal to notice the slight breeze, but it's not like you got to be a massive blob by breaking from meals. Doug however did notice the way the house had started forming cracks.

At first he tried to simply reinforce the walls, filling in gaps with gel designed to work similar to the water from Rose's fountain and more boards, but he underestimated his wife's growth rate as her fat began to even endanger the ceiling above it.

The former doctor was a bit miffed to have a meal interrupted, but she needed to be moved. Thankfully Doug had been able to get help from Peridot, whom was well acquainted with the few struggles of having a wife who was well past out growing clothes, and moved Priyanka to a special city made of advanced gem tech that could easily accommodate for an ever growing population of happy blobs. 

It took awhile for him to adjust to the new commutes and neighbors, but Priyanka was happy and that was worth anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess that I just established a Blob AU where some humans and gems fatten themselves that huge. Well eventually I'll get request for more characters to be that big.


	153. Pot and the kettle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot teases Lapis about her weight.

Lapis let out a yell as the chair gave out under her weight, her body rippling from her fat ass through her keg of a gut to her double chin. Using her water hands to heave herself up, she heard a nasally laugh. "That poor chair. It might've had family Lazuli."

The blue gem rolled her eyes at Peridot's teasing, grabbing one of her pizzas as she made her way to the couch. "HEY! THAT'S MINE!"

"Come and get it. Oh wait! I forgot you buried your knees under your own gut." It was true. While Lapis was very fat, she was at least mobile while Peridot had stuffed her massive gut until it buried her wide lap and supported her large breasts.

The green gem wiggled her arms, grunting and whining before letting out an exasperated sigh. "Okay, you win. I'm sorry."

Lapis returned the pizza and placed a kiss the Peridot's neck rolls. "It was pretty funny."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm feeling a bit under the weather, but not enough to keep me from writing. I'd post an update chapter if that was the case. 
> 
> Right now I am just groggy and can't afford to sleep. Dog is also not feeling well so sleep is short.


	154. Garnet saves Lapidot from Pearl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RIP Turkey dinner

Pearl hummed as she and Garnet carried in the last of the of the side dishes, ready to call in the others for Thanksgiving dinner, only to freeze in shock. Dishes were scattered, mostly empty, and stains of gravy were splattered about the dining room. 

That alone was enough to make one stop, but the biggest surprise was whom was responsible. Amethyst had been absorbed in deep frying the turkey and Bismuth was busy assisting her. It wasn't any of the pets either as the ones in need of a long lecture were laying amongst the carnage. 

Lapis and Peridot groaned, letting out the occasional burp as they rubbed their swollen, near basketball sized stomachs. Both covered in bits of gravy and cranberry sauce. Garnet slowly dragged Pearl away before she could go on a war path, thankful she had future vision to have a back up dinner ready and assuring the lithe gem that the other two were already paying the price for their gluttony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would love to see this drawn.


	155. Peridot makes a mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting between Lapis and a pizza.

Lapis released a loud belch as she reached for her 7th hurricane pizza only to find it missing from the stack. Instead Peridot was holding it behind her back.

"Why'd you take my pizza Peridot?" The blue gem was confused.

The green gem cleared her throat. "I think that you've had enough."

"Excuse me?!" Lapis's glare still held venom even after all these years, but Peridot had long since developed an immunity. 

"Look. The issue isn't your beanbag belly, loveseat sized butt, me-size breasts or multiple chins. You've just need to eat...less messy food."

"I shower every night!"

"And it takes a near half hour to get rid of all the sauces and grease you accumulated since breakfast! I'm not putting you on a diet or anything. I just think that we need to find somethi-EEP!!"

Lapis tackled the short gem, eclipsing her with her chest. Peridot sighed as she was buried in plushness and pizza sauce, the only sounds being the blue gem's happy bites and burps. Perhaps the green gem should've planned this conversation better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank the stars gems can't suffocate, though I doubt Peridot would truly mind dying this way.


	156. Lapis spoils Peridot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT WARNING 
> 
> Lapis pleasures Peridot as she eats.

Peridot looked at the spread before her with starry eyes and a smile emphasizing her chubby cheeks before letting out a chuckle. "You spoil me Lapis."

Said gem knelt behind her wrapping her arms around to squeeze the green gem's hefty gut. "Oh we haven't even started yet~" She emphasized this by gently kissing Peridot's shoulder and neck. 

Without a word, Peridot flashed away her outfit and reached for the first dish, some garlic steak fries, and began to devour her meal. Meanwhile Lapis continued to massage and grope her girlfriend's belly and rolls while administrating kisses and nips to shoulders and neck fat between whispering sweet nothings. 

The green gem let out a blech, moving onto the next course when the taller gem groped one of her breasts, rubbing a finger across her nipple and causing Peridot to pause and moan. Fresh pizza always went good with this.

Soon it was time for dessert, triple caramel fudge brownies, and Peridot practically squealed when a water trendil slid between her thighs to her most sensitive of folds. With each bite it toyed with her as Lapis continued to play with her nipples and belly, until about a third of the way through it finally entered.

The green gem moaned through each bite as the trendil pumped in and out at an increasing rate, each morsel devoured rewarded with a wave of pleasure throughout her form. The blonde gem ate at a faster rate, encouraging her girlfriend to to do the same. With a final swallow, Peridot released a hearty belch as she orgasmed, mind going blank as Lapis held her steady until she began to come down.

Panting heavily, Peridot leaned into the kisses and gently touches from Lapis. "You're too good to me Lapis."

"Nothing is too good for you my love."

"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't be the only one who gets hungry writing characters eating.


	157. The witch in the candy house

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So imagine Hansel and Gretel, but instead It's just Peridot and the witch is a Lapis.

Lapis wasn't quite sure how she got in this situation as she carefully mixed vanilla and caramel in with pecans, but the witch was never good at divination and it wasn't like she was complaining. 

Like all witches of the Lazuli covenant, she had built a house in the woods near a village out of various sweets from across many places and times with the intent of luring in some small children. Then they would have been fattened up to at least 200 pounds before being devoured in a ritual to gain immortality.

However Lapis's visitor wasn't a child, but a young woman only a few years younger than herself and severely malnourished. Her yellow hair like dried straw and eyes like a forest glade. It wasn't like it had to be a kid; that was just for bragging rights. 

From there the witch did as she was taught, make her victim feel at home as she filled them with sweets. Lapis learned her name was Peridot, her mother didn't appreciate her preference for female partners and she told the best jokes with the cutest smile.

To say she was smitten was an understatement, especially as Peridot went from healthy to plump to being a loving, luscious lardball. Belly nearly reaching her knees, breasts the size of large coconuts and hips that were almost as wide as the blonde was tall, Lapis couldn't keep herself from hugging and kissing her at every chance.

Eventually Lapis's mother found out and forced her into an ultimatum: eat Peridot or remain mortal until her dying day. 

The couple married last spring, Peridot looking like a sun with how she filled her dress and Lapis unable to let down her smile. Who needed immortality when you had a wife who loved you and your cooking?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had the idea of rewriting my favorite hentais with SU characters, but I think that I could have more fun doing fairy tales and adding in weight gain elements and SU characters instead.


	158. SU, but the gems have always been fat.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this is supposed to be the unseen breakfast of the very first episode.

"Steven! Breakfast is ready!" Pearl called, the smell of waffles and sausage aiding in rousing the young boy down from his loft to join his guardian's for the first meal of the day. Well, his first meal. Pearl, Amethyst and Garnet had had their first breakfast while he was still asleep. 

Had he not been raised by them, he would be like many whom didn't think the colorful, obese women were strong, agile and formidable warriors. From what Pearl had taught him, even the thinnest of full gems were in the 300 pound range and were like that since they began life. 

Said pale gem, was a wide pear, her head sized breasts and boulder belly looking tiny compared to her thick thighs. Amethyst was more of walking ball, rounder than she was tall, yet still able to outrun most cars at full speed without losing balance unless she decides to. Garnet was simply immense with an hourglass figure that made it impossible for anyone to share a couch with. 

After a plate of food, Steven sat up and did some stretches. "I'm going to hang out with dad and stop by the Big Doughnut to grab a Cookie Cat, okay?"

Garnet raised a thumb. "Have fun."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another eventual plan is to rewrite episodes into weight gain plots. That might be a lot harder.


	159. White crashed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A long overdue sequel to Chapter 50. White needs her home renovated to make up for how big she's gotten.

White Diamond sat in the field, a temporary structure making her stay comfortable as her home was being renovated. After letting Volleyball control her at that festival, the former monarch found that her form had changed.

Namely she had become quite the pear shaped, her hips putting Blue Diamond to shame, something the other was openly miffed about regardless of White's own discomfort with it. She failed to see the appeal of having to wear stretchy pants and a shirt a size too small or having to get stuck in doorways, especially in front of others.

It sure didn't help that the time spent with Volleyball caused her to develop a small appetite and a preference for funnel cake. Luckily she had enough self-restraint to only gain a few hundred pounds and if her math was right, then she'd have to nearly triple her current weight to even worry about this nonsense again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you roulette of fat rocks.


	160. Retirement does a gem good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven comes back to find his guardians enjoyed retirement more than he expected.

Steven in the doorway, eyes wide. Wanting to come home to Beach City for a surprise visit, he walked in on probably the least scarring "WTF" sight he could think of. His guardians stuffing their faces with great enthusiasm. 

Amethyst was probably the least shocking, what with her famous appetite, but it was still a surprise to see her with a belly bigger than she was, breasts like pillows and an ass with each cheek taking up a chair. 

Garnet must've retained her hourglass shape as it was the only explanation as to how her hips were easily seen beneath her mattress gut, though Steven wondered how she could get food past her near topaz sized breasts. 

Pearl was perhaps the most shocking, not only due to her current figure being comparable to a belly heavy Rose with how it hung to the knees of her hessonite wide legs and breasts bigger than her head, but with how she was eating with less manners than Amethyst. 

Loudly clearing his throat, Steven was honestly expecting to be ignored, but was instead met with silence as they turned to acknowledge him.

"Steven! We didn't know you were coming!"

"Yeah Dude! Just in time for Trinner! I think that we still have some of that deep-fried meatlovers with extra cheese around here somewhere!"

"He'd prefer the salad that isn't drenched in ranch. To Pearl's left."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I missed requests yesterday so hoping 4 will make up for it. 
> 
> Question that is definitely way too late to ask: Do you mind that I don't credit the requests? Part of it comes from me not writing it down for some reason and no one seems to complain, but I know other people do it and I just had to ask.


	161. Peridot's interrogation tactics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amethyst gets captured by Peridot who has a special means of getting what she wants.

Amethyst groaned, wanting to rub her sore gut, but the cuffs were too tight and she was too exhausted to shapeshift. She could barely see much past the purple dome that was her gut, its contents still freshly force fed so it was hard to tell how much time had past. It could've been hours or days. The only real indication of the passage of time was the approach of metal feet and the smell of various cooked meats.

Peridot stood over her, one set of detached fingers carrying a cargo of freshly prepared forest critters and the other forming a laser. "Well Crystal Clod are you ready to help me contact Homeworld so we can get off of this doomed rock?"

The purple gem refused to even acknowledge her, earning a growl. "Very well then. I hope that you have room. I managed to bag a bear this time."

Hopefully the others would get here and save her before her gut made her immobile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a reason why Dom Peridot is a thing.


	162. Sleep eating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amethyst didn't eat dessert before bed.

Pearl sighed as the temple door opened. She knew this would happen when Amethyst turned down dessert. The purple gem shuffled to the fridge, eyes shut and muttering in her sleep.

Yes, sleep. The quartz was always hyper, but was usually a sound sleeper if she slept on a full stomach. When she didn't do so however...

Opening the fridge, not even flinching at the sudden shift in light, Amethyst began to blindly shove the various contents into her mouth. The sudden intake causing her belly to stretch her boy shorts while bits of crumbs fell into her cleavage.

It was like this every time. She'd make a mess stuffing her gut until it was as big as her, pass out on the couch and wake up wondering why her stomach was tickling her feet. Pearl would spend that time cleaning up the mess, trying to figure out how someone who ate themselves into nearly 3 times their default size could willing miss a meal when they ended up glutting anyways, but at least seeing Amethyst jiggling about made for a great show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course Pearl watches. It's hard not to.


	163. UPDATE 02: NOT A CLEVER TITLE BOOGALOO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a simple update regarding future plans.

Before any of you panic, this is not me closing drabbles. I am just using this chapter to share my plans for the future as we get closer to the chaos of holiday season. 

As I have stated, I've mainly been focusing on drabbles due to technical limitations. I have a Bluetooth keyboard, but it glitches on me and I don't know when I'll be able to finally get a computer. That's why Cooking with Amethyst has not gotten a chapter 2. My plans for that fic are too much for my old phone. 

What is my point? Well my point is that a lot of my bigger projects are on backlog. This includes my non-kink related projects which also happen to be facing some minor technical difficulties. 

What are these solo, massive projects? 

1) Cooking with Amethyst, as I stated. 

2) Two separate Yugioh AUs. One 5ds with some darker, more mature elements. One Arc V because I actually liked Action Duels and wanted to write some simple fluff and drama.

3) Can't Handle It. I've been meaning to expand into other characters for it at some point. 

4) Little Homeschool Weight Gain class. Easy guess here. I want to make a rather lengthy story following three gems as they gain weight for a class. 

5) A Pokemon Trainer AU. I love Pokemon so it is only right that I at least attempt to write a story with the gems on a journey. 

Those are the big ones. I have pages worth of ideas that I plan to get to at some point. 

What will I be tackling first? The Arc V story. It is the least imposing one to do via a phone, especially since I don't plan to make the duels very epic. I want to save the crazy combos for the 5ds AU. It won't be a long one either so it won't disrupt any other plans such as these drabbles!

Keep submitting prompts if you want something and I will gladly get to it unless I tell you otherwise and why. I'm not closing these so long as I keep getting them so please type away.

Thank you for the views, kudos and comments! I hope to keep writing content that you enjoy for a long time.


	164. Private Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amethyst realises that their part of the beach is private so nothing wrong with letting her pounds breathe and inviting some friends over to enjoy the same freedom.

Amethyst smiled as she waddled out onto the beach, seeing the small group of gems enjoying the freedoms of a private, nude beach. It started after a particular hot day when the quartz stripped out on the beach to let her body enjoy the breeze, Pearl initially scolding her for indecency until Garnet suggested simply putting up a privacy fence.

Somehow through word of mouth and plenty of begging, they created a little place where gems could enjoy the beach without the nuisance of clothes adding unwanted heat. The best part was that all of Peridot's delivery robonoids kept out seagulls and unwanted pervs away so nothing ruined the fun.

The lazulis throwing water balloons at each other, their breasts swinging wildly as they dodged and threw before growing tired and breaking for a few ice cream sandwiches. Peridot and Bismuth trying to build a sandcastle that fit the green gem and having a mix of laughing and groaning every time her hips knocked it down. Various students studying while enjoying the sun on their exposed backs or playing in the water. Even Pearl, the one who was the least supportive, was lounging in her strained beach chair, munching on a triple hot dog and extra large pop as she enjoyed the solar rays across her large belly and heavy breasts.

A robonoid lowered with a box of popsicles with Amethyst's name on them. A variety of flavors to start her day off with. Picking one at random, she plopped down next to Pearl whom smiled warmly and reached to intertwine their fingers after discarding of her finished drink. Life is good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got a lot of house work to figure out so I will do more tomorrow. Kinda wish that I didn't have to take care of the animals so I had more room to arrange future, but I love them too much to go past tired annoyance.


	165. For Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Human AU
> 
> Pearl would do just about anything for Rose, even gain weight.

Pearl felt her skin prickle with goosebumps as Rose examined her as she undressed, a tinge of fear when her girlfriend frowned. "Is something wrong Rose?"

The larger woman leaned forward, gently rubbing her fingers across the thin woman's ribs. "You're so thin Pearl. Perhaps too thin."

Said woman frowned. "I do have a habit of skipping meals..."

Pink curls moved so quickly that Pearl almost fell back from the force. "You what?! That's it! I'm ordering us some pizza."

"That's not really neces-"

"Please Pearl, for me?"

-A few months later-

Pearl muffled a burp as she unbuttoned her shorts, smiling as her pot belly over took the new space. Rose walked in with some fresh cookies and a warm smile. "Someone looks they still have room."

"For you Rose, always."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've mentioned not being big on Pearlrose, but in my defense the show didn't show their relationship in a, what I was taught, healthy manner. By no means toxic or anything like that. They just didn't love each other in the same way and Pearl was really the only one hurt by that which is why I didn't like Rose even before the whole Pink Diamond thing. She came off as an idiot to me and those tend to be my least favorite characters. It's why Zexal is ranked as my least favorite Yugioh series; I can't stand Yuma and his antics.
> 
> Having said that, I admit to being too harsh on the ship. It was technically canon and it's not like Rose intended to hurt Pearl the way she did, so I am trying to be less antagonistic towards it. 
> 
> I apologize for upsetting people whom enjoy the ship and I hope to do good on making content as many can enjoy as possible.


	166. Aquamarine gets a new job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the local dump! Food waste is sadly a huge issue, especially for the environment, so Amethyst takes her oversized garbage disposal to do some good.

Al frowned when he saw Amethyst approaching the dump. "I told you before, you can't just come in and take things from the junk heap for that green friend of yours."

Said quartz waved her arms in a manner to convey that she held no ill intent. "Nah dude. I'm actually here to give you something."

She pointed to an arriving truck, a large blue blob moaning on the bed. The man scratched his head. "What in Sam Hill?"

"That's Aquamarine! She was the garbage disposal for my cooking class, but she kinda got to big for the classroom."

"And what am I supposed to do with her?"

Amethyst gave a mischievous smile. "She's such a mindless glutton that she'll eat up any of the food waste you get in every month that we don't collect for composting. That's less garbage in the dump, making pollution and more time for you to deal with the bigger problems."

"What's the catch?"

The purple gem's face blushed. "I was hoping she could double as a down payment on some parts for a '79 Chevy engine. Peridot wanted to try fixing up one we got from an estate sale last weekend."

Al looked to Aquamarine, realizing she was whining for food. "Fine. Set her up yourselves and you can get the engine and I'll throw in some of those tires your fond of."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Al isn't a random name. It's a reference to one of my favorite movies of all time, but I won't say which one.
> 
> For the record, Aquamarine is only eating things like food and worthless scrap metal. She still has some dignity under all that blubber.


	167. So I already used the good name for this one...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot has been gaining weight since dating Amethyst and Lapis teases her, despite having also plumped up from dating Pearl.

Peridot grumbled as she tried on her new swimsuit, regretting not double checking her size before purchasing the attire for her water park date with Amethyst. She still wasn't used to how fuller her hips were becoming or the pot belly that stretched her shirts more than her generous breasts. So focused on trying to figure out what to do, the green gem didn't hear her roommate walk in.

"Geez Dot. You've finally outgrown the kid clothes."

The shorter gem rolled her eyes and smirked at the friendly teasing. 

"You're one to talk Lazuli. Last I checked my pants don't need their own zip code."

Lapis laughed, every bit of her jiggling from her double chin and melon-sized breasts to her keg of a gut and near loveseat sized ass. "Not my fault Pearl spoils me."

"Yeah. Yeah. Can I borrow one of your old swimsuits? I don't think we can get away with this much butt showing in public."

"I'll see what I can find. Hopefully I didn't snap too many of them."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can probably figure out what I was thinking for this old DA request. 
> 
> Between faulty wi-fi and pre-holiday housework, I've been busier than I expected. I didn't realize how much time and planning it takes to decorate. I don't even own that much, but at least my home is coming together quite nicely. Still needs work, but I can at least say more than one room is fit for human occupancy.


	168. The next milestone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis wakes to find she has gotten too big to get up on her own.

Lapis awoke as she had ever since she passed the 250 pound mark, with a growling stomach and a face full of restrained breasts, and it only got better as she had grown. Larger than the full sized mattress she and Peridot once shared, the couple was now shopping for the ones that existed solely for orgies just to accommodate their continuing growth.

With a grunt, the blue gem began to push herself into a sitting position, hoping to at least make room so she could call water from her gem in order to pull herself all the way up as had become routine these last couple of months, but all she succeeded in doing was increasing her hunger and make noises that thankfully brought Peridot to the room.

While not as huge as the blue gem, the blonde had become noticeably lazier as she used a custom hover scooter to get around despite still having a comfortable waddling pace, but it wasn't like one could blame her since most doorways just weren't compatible with a waist as huge as hers. "Hey babe? Breakfast is getting cold. What's up?"

"I can't get up by myself." As Lapis said it outloud, there was a wave of warm pleasure through her form. "Peridot! I can't get up on my own!"

The green gem just sat there, mouth agape and cheeks pine green, for several seconds before finally squeaking out a response. "Breakfast in bed it is."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How to break Peridot: talk about how much of a fatty you are.


	169. Pearlidot streamers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of two feeder Pearl drabbles for today. First up is Pearlidot.

Pearl let out a pleasant hum as she finished up the last dozen burgers, double checking her trays, before moving on into the bedroom she shared with Peridot. 

Said gem was double checking her computer set-up, her cute chubby face scrunched up to emphasize her double chin. She wore a barely loose button up shirt that was a bit snug with her grapefruit sized breasts and pot belly. Her thighs covered by some basketball shorts that dug into her wide hips. Overall Peridot was well on her way past the "fat" category.

The taller gem made the food was in place, the scent catching Peridot's attention with a smile. A push of a button and both turned to face the computer screens, or more accurately the cameras.

"Hey everybody! Peridot 5XGeez_I'm_fat here with my lovely girlfriend and feeder Pearlfection and a classic Zelda game, Majora's Mask. For those newcomers, the rules are simple. While I play the game, Pearlfection is going to feed me. I need to try and beat the game at 100% before I hit my limit otherwise we gotta end it early. No glitches, at least intentionally, and I have to eat everything she gives me as soon as I star-hmmph!"

Pearl smiled as Peridot munched on her burger before turning to the screen. "Just a disclosure to our human viewers, this has a high risk of choking so please don't try to go as far as we do, but since this cutey isn't in any danger besides a stomach ache later..." She shoved another burger into the green gem's mouth, kissing her chubby cheek in the meantime. She deserved the praise for talking the pale gem into this wonderful experience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pearl's warning is to be taken seriously. If you want to chow down until you burst your buttons, then go right ahead. Just be careful so you don't choke or something. 
> 
> P.S. The only LoZ game I've beaten is Link's Awakening DX and I did do 100% because I like seeing the hearts at full. Maybe one day I could beat another one. Perhaps the Switch version if I can find it at a good price.


	170. Pearlapis fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now for feeder Pearl with feedee Lapis!

Lapis groaned, the occasional burp escaping her frosting coated lips as Pearl traced her thin fingers across her stuffed stomach. The thin gem taking clear delight in the stretch marks the blue gem has acquired in recent months. "You're such a beautiful glutton my dear."

Butterfly kisses peppered the blue stomach, making the former terraformer blush from the affection. "It's only because of your cooking is so good."

Pearl perked up at that with a coy smile. "Oh really? You mean that you don't snack between my feedings, making this beautiful belly all the bigger for me?"

Lapis moaned as the thin gem pressed her hands into her stomach a bit harder. "Amethyst sneaks me food from your cooking class."

"Oh does she now? I'll have to thank her for that. It's such a wonderful sight to see you grow bigger each time we're together. If only our time wasn't so short."

The blue gem reached for one of Pearl's hands, lacing their fingers. "We could move in together and then we could spend all the time enjoying this."

"Are you serious?!"

"Only if you want me to be."

Pearl kissed her so quickly, not even minding the mess of frosting, that Lapis barely had time to react to the sudden pressure to her stomach from the thin gem leaning into it. "UUURRRAAAAPPP!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pearl strikes me as the kind of feeder whom would admire stretch marks, especially those of her lover. 
> 
> And Yes, Lapis did just embarrassingly belched in her girlfriend's face, but she was too happy with the not marriage proposal to even notice. I would be too in her position.


	171. Pampered Pearl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not the diapers. The other kind of pampered where Amethyst makes her wife feel like a goddess. Oh and there is accidental, non-lethal vore.

This was heaven. The melody of the nearby waterfall in Amethyst's room mixed with the soft rock from the record player is a relaxing symphony. The only way Pearl could feel anymore at ease was if, "Hey P! I got the doughnuts!", her wife was there to feed her.

Amethyst had been a miracle since the moment she emerged, too many wonderful things to list in even a week, but the pale gem was most recently thankful for was her helping Pearl get over that distaste for eating through love and pampering. It should have been obvious that the gem with an appetite and full lips would have a talent for making the pale gem feel wonderful after stuffing herself to capacity every day.

Of course all those calories had an effect, such as breasts larger than Peridot and hips that were double that of Garnet's, but perhaps the most obvious change was how her gut was large enough for Amethyst to rest comfortably on for moments such as now. Not even checking the flavor as she knew Pearl would eat it with bliss, the purple gem was casually tossing doughnuts into the pale gem's mouth. 

This went on for several minutes, the two just enjoying each other's company and the baked goods, when suddenly a rumbling shook the room! A nearby tower of junk shook as if ready to topple, but when Amethyst rushed to get up, she slipped on a bag and fell right down Pearl's agape mouth! Swallowing on reflex, it took a second for the pale gem to realize what she had just done!

"Amethyst! Are you okay?! Can you shapeshift out?!"

There was no immediate reply until she heard what sounded like laughter coming from her gut. "Oh man! I can see why P-dot has Lapis do this to her! This is awesome!"

"What?!"

"Yeah! I'll have ta reform after you burp my gem out, but I'll be good! Might give ya another chin or maybe add to your hips at the worst! Did the junk fall?"

Pearl, relieved to hear of Amethyst's well being, double checked to see the tower had fallen right on top of one of the robotic vacuums which was probably responsible. "Yes, but nothing to worry about! Are you sure that you're alright?"

"Positive babe! In fact, I might wanna try this again sometime!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanksgiving is a tiring holiday, but I hoped that all of you enjoyed yours! Happy Thanksgiving!


	172. Peri is sweet as Lapis can attest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Non-fatal vore warning 
> 
> Lapis has changed since she found out about her girlfriend's kinks, especially one where she can enjoy how sweet Peridot is.

A loud rip echoed throughout the bedroom followed by a tired sigh. Lapis removed the remains of her pants with a huff. The blue gem wasn't even sure why she bothered with clothes at this point. 

Ever since Peridot came out about her kinks, the former terraformer had ballooned in weight. Most of the fat ending up in her stomach as it hung to her knees, but even her breasts and thighs were huge. She could simply cut out the sweets, avoid them like the plague, but she couldn't imagine life without her favorite treat.

"Lapis!" Speak of the devil.

Peridot ran in, a smile on her face only to pause at the sight of her naked girlfriend. "Holy smokes."

"Still enamoured by my form hun?" If she couldn't cover it up, then she might as well pose a bit. "You've seen me naked before."

"In my defense you're bigger every time that I see you and knowing that I play a part in that is quite the euphoric feeling."

"You're such a cute nerd. I could just eat you up~"

Lapis smirked at the stars in Peridot's eyes. "Skipping to dessert Lapis? How can I possibly turn that down?"

The green gem leaped into the blue gem, sinking into her cleavage for a deep kiss for a few moments until Lapis pulled away, opened her mouth and swallowed her girlfriend whole. She could hear her giggle on the way down, always giddy to have her form become fat for Lapis who in turn found the smaller gem to be the sweetest thing to eat out of the millions of things that she has tried. In a few hours, the green gem would emerge with a hearty belch, reform and run around to fetch food or set up another date night with the energy that only comes from such a rush. 

It was a pleasant life with only one real flaw: Lapis wasn't quite ready to be a stay home nude.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's midnight, I had to clean cages and the rabbit is slamming his feet for no reason, but I had to write some drabbles to post before going to bed. I just had to.


	173. Sharing Amethyst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when three gems want to have Amethyst sit on them at the same time? Fatten the quartz up of course!

Amethyst happily munched on the pizza, not even acknowledging the robonoids taking her measurements. She knew that she was ginormous with her gut being larger than Greg's van, breasts bigger than Garnet and an ass that she actually couldn't see. It had to be bigger than her stomach since she could still feel air against her thighs. 

Pearl, Peridot and Lapis on the other hand were quite focused on the robonoids or more accurately the numbers they were giving them. The three of them were heavily invested in the purple gem's gain as all three of them had previously been at odds over whom deserved to be smushed beneath her rear and decided the only way to settle this dispute without devolving into a fist fight was to make Amethyst large enough for the trio to have enough room for all three of them. They definitely went a bit overboard, but no parties involved were complaining.

With a ding the numbers were in and the three thin gems let out cheers. She was there. With a bit of a struggle, primarily out of being tired, Amethyst lifted herself up just enough for the trio to get in place. 

With a slam, they were enveloped in her fat, equally enthralled to be able to enjoy it with all of their forms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not counting the two update chapters; I've passed 170 with this drabble. I'm surprisingly close to 200! Awesome! Thank you so much for this! I really appreciate all the attention and hope to keep providing content that you enjoy!


	174. Short, Fat and Proud of That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A drabble based on this image [Short, Fat and Proud of That by Quartzlover913](https://aryion.com/g4/view/651186)
> 
> An amazing drawing of the best glutton of SU having the time of her life done by a good friend and artist whom deserves praise.

They say you shouldn't be active after stuffing yourself to the brim, but that's for light weights and Amethyst was not one of those by a long shot. Even after a hearty, if still struggling, meal nothing could stop the quartz from shaking to her jams. If anything, feeling her body jiggle with each movement was probably as good as the meal itself. 

Rocking her hips, not caring what they knock down, she would take great pleasure in emphasizing how her butt had grown, the luscious cheeks making any seat comfortable and every dance a show.

Jumping about was just as fun since it caused her large gut to wobble and bounce in rhythm to the beat, even if it occasionally caused her breasts to pop out of her ever tightening shirt. Though that was only an issue if a minor or some whiner caught sight because she normally was too enthralled with the music to even notice. 

Could one blame her though? Even with a belly that slapped into her legs and an ass that took moments to cease movement after she had, none of that kept Amethyst from enjoying her favorite songs. Truth be told every pound made her routines even more enjoyable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got a few more to do and upload later today, but I just had to get this one up asap. Don't worry. I'll have more up in a few hours at the most.


	175. Gamer Dot the sequel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The result of Lapis and Peridot playing games together. Their gamer score isn't the only rising number.

The room was devoid of voices. Just some music and sound effects coming from the game on a large screen. The players were in the groove, so to speak, not needing words as they worked together to solve puzzles. With fan fair and a banner showing the level completed the two took a break.

"I'm going to get us some more popcorn, okay hun?" Lapis said as she pulled herself up with a bit of a huff. Every since Peridot had talked her into playing games with her, the former terraformer had indulged in the snacks as well. Her thicker thighs and heavier breasts were highlighted by her fresher pot belly, giving her a slight hourglass figure.

"Sounds great babe! Do you wanna do two more levels before calling it quits or try and go for three?" Peridot, whom was already quite pudgy before, had thighs thick enough to take up most of a love seat, breasts that rested heavily on a gut that reached past her knees. All that snacking without any need to stop to spend time with the love of her life had quite the affect on her form and surprisingly their relationship. 

They had grown even closer, both physically and romantically, and found that they only ever spoke because they loved to hear each other's voice as opposed to an actual need to communicate. They may not fuse, but through gaming and snacking, the two found themselves in a happy sync with each other. 

"Two because if we do three, then we'll be tempted to stay up all night to complete the game and we need to order some batteries for that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recently watched the LoZ: The Four Swords Adventure let's play SGB did a few years ago. Playing blind aside, the GBA sounded like a real headache to deal with. Even as someone who has made a habit of playing the DS and 3DS, switching between a t.v. and GBA screen sounds like a hassle. 
> 
> I know that I promised more, but I need a small break for a bit tonight. I'll see about having more tomorrow and please don't hesitate to send me more requests.


	176. Amethyst meets Pearl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Non-lethal Vore warning.

Amethyst was spending time with her favorite rock, explaining how she nommed the a lizard she had seen earlier, when a new sound was heard. It sounded like a bird had found its way into her home and only one thing could be done about that. There was only way to respond: eat it!

Careful to not startle it, she snuck a peek around a corner. The bird was different than any she had seen before. It was tall, pretty and didn't have those soft things that tickled her nose. She wondered if it tasted good. Well she was going to find out as it was coming this way!

Sneaking into one of the higher holes, Amethyst waited for bird to come closer. She had learned that they could jump really high and far if she was seen too soon, so this was the best bet to nab it. 

Once it was just below, she leapt with mouth agape and swallowed the bird as it screamed. It struggled in her stomach, making the full orb ripple and rise, which the small gem found quite ticklish. Licking her lips to savor the flavor, she began to move towards the her hole to rest and tell her rocks when a shadow loomed over her. 

The being was tall, pink and seemed to give off a pleasant warmth. "Well what do we have here? My name is Rose." The mountain of pink gently patted Amethyst's stomach, causing her meal to squirm and the quartz to burp. "And I see you've met Pearl. Do you have a name?"

Name? Yeah! She had one! "Amethyst." Rose giggled. "Well do you want to come with me? I can get you more to eat after you let Pearl out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll have a bigger batch tomorrow as I need to clean cages tonight so please be patient. I'll try and aim for 4 or 5 as I want to see if I can pass 200 chapters, not counting updates, before the year is up.


	177. Pearlmethyst Personality Swap AU again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amethyst arrives home from a mission to find the usual sight of Pearl having finished a messy meal, but her behaviour worries the fatter gem.

Pearl yawned heavily, gut distended after a large meal, the remains of which were scattered across the room. Amethyst was out on a mission with Garnet and shouldn't be back for some time, which meant she could take a nap before making an attempt at cleaning up before the uptight teammate returned home.

That was her thought process until the warp pad went off, revealing a rather tired looking quartz, sticks and bramble making her hair appear as unkempt as the pale gem's own. What was perhaps more startling than Amethyst's sudden return was that she didn't even bat a tired eye at the mess and simply grabbed the broom from it's usual spot.

Watching her work without even issuing a lecture or scolding was quite off putting. "Hey A. How did it go? Garnet didn't comeback with you and-"

"She wanted to double check the area after we bubbled the corrupted gem. It was a pretty easy mission all things considered." The purple gem sounded so monotone, tired, as if she wasn't all there.

"How about you take a shower and I finish cleaning up? You sound like you need to take it easy."

Amethyst froze, gripe tightening the broom. "Take it easy? When?! I don't have the time when there is always a new mess needing me to clean it up!"

"Well I thought you weren't coming back for a couple more hours so I had time to clean up before then."

"It's not just today Pearl! Everyday I'm sweeping crumbs, throwing way wrappers you decided not the eat or helping Greg cover anything that you forgot to pay for! I clean up after you more than I do Steven!"

"Well who asked ya too?!"

"If I don't, then it won't get done and that's the problem! Can you imagine what this house would be like if I took a break for a week?"

Pearl went to rebuttal, but paused. She had seen Steven nearly step on glass from people that discarded their junk on the beach after just one day of making a mess she could make in an hour or two. "This is about more than just making the house look pretty, ain't it?"

"Well, that's part of it, but yes. Keeping this place clean is for Steven's well being first and foremost. Half-gem or not, he is still vulnerable to things we gems can just shrug off."

The pale gem didn't reply. She heaved herself from the couch, gathered up the wrappers and tossed them into the trash can. Between the two of them, the cleaning took only a few minutes and Amethyst gave a soft smile before going to freshen up while Pearl sat down and decided something. 

"Compromises can be difficult, but it'll work out in the end." Garnet spoke out of nowhere, causing the pinkette to scream and fall belly first to the floor with an uncomfortable thud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sort of tried for an angst with a happy ending deal with this one. I think that it turned out rather well, but I know what I'll have for tomorrow will tickle a lot more ivorys, so to speak. Just be patient and one way to pass the time can be leaving me more requests. I'll be knocking more out in the coming week to try and pass 200, but I like to have a bit of a surplus just in case.


	178. Lapis broke the scale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT WARNING 
> 
> In her latest weigh in, Lapis broke the scale and Pearl, after making sure her love was unharmed, decides to investigate the cause.

Lapis' face was so dark that one could mistake a picture of it for a different lazuli without hesitation. When she heaved herself onto the scale for her weigh in, she expected many things, such as some sex, teasing and a larger than yesterday breakfast, but not for the scale to break and ruin the mood. The little gizmo crumpled under her weight, bits of glass flying about and Pearl broke character out of unnecessary worry.

Now the blue gem was in their room, gut full, but still utterly let down. She was so preoccupied that she didn't notice Pearl walking in until she heard the lithe gem clear her throat. "You broke our scale."

"I did."

Pearl groped as much of Lapis' right breasts has her hand could fit, fat bulging between her fingers, while she made a show of lifting the left one. "I wonder what finally did it. Could it be these heavy jugs?"

The blue gem let out a small gasp as her girlfriend began to play with nipples. "May-heh-be."

Taking her right hand away, the pale gem slapped a blue thigh, tsking when it jiggled. "Of course your thighs could have done it seeing as they are pillars of fat."

Lapis hoped this was going where she needed it. "Maybe~"

With a firm, yet still gentle nudge, the blue gem was pushed into a more reclining position before Pearl took her hands to trace over dark blue stretch marks. "Or perhaps, my gluttonous elephant, it could be this gut so large it forces me to do this!"

Quickly lifting it up, she dove down to meet Lapis' already wet treasure, said gem using her water hands to help hold it up as Pearl began to gently lick and kiss her entrance. "Oh fu-fuck mistr-ah!"

The pale gem's mouth was skilled at more than speaking, as she used her tounge to easily pleasure her girlfriend's clit, tracing hearts and such at a pace that made the blue gem unable to form words, just moans and gasps that made it clear she was doing what was right. 

Pearl could feel that Lapis close from how her watery grip on her gut was beginning to wane. She increased speed and Lapis' vision went white, water hands collapsing as her body focused on her orgasm. Thankfully the lithe gem was stronger than she looked and was able to help the massive fat gem ride out her orgasm even after being smothered by that blue gut.

When Lapis came down from the rush, she felt Pearl cuddling up to her side and wrapped a plush arm around her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised 4-5, but I have a bit more to do today. That being said, I will still do a few more requests today. I just wanted to post these three now as a precaution in case the day drops an interruption on me.


	179. Pearl's getting "fat": A Porkidot drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl has put on a bit of weight and is upset, luckily she has a support pig, er, girlfriend to calm her down.

Peridot grumbled a bit as she checked the bathroom cabinet for her contacts. Normally the woman just wore her glasses, but she accidentally crushed them under her fat ass during a steamy make out session earlier this morning and her back-up pair was lost to the void that is Abode Lapithyst after a game of Mario kart. Even they were found, she had little doubt that they would be intact.

Finally giving up, she waddled (kinda have to when your gut slaps your knees) into the bedroom in search for Pearl. "Hey babe? Have you seen my contac-" The blonde trailed off when she saw the taller woman glaring at their full size mirror. "Pearl? Honey? What's wrong?"

The pinkette shook a bit. "I wasn't supposed to get fat!"

This took Peridot by surprise. Sure Pearl was no longer a size zero, sampling the fattening treats you fed your sow of a lover had some consequences, but "You're not even chubby. Sure you now have some curves like breasts that need a small bra or a butt that is a bit soft, but that's nowhere near fat."

Pearl looked down, face burning. "I'm up to a size four in pants..."

"And Lapis, the second thinnest woman in this home, ripped her size 18 pants yesterday during lunch. Hell! Most of us are too big for pants! I have to wear a makeshift skirt to go out because anything else is too expensive to cover my fat ass."

The blonde waddled up, pulling her girlfriend in tight. "I get that you don't want to end up huge, but I believe the expression is that you're making a mountain of an ant hill."

Pearl softly chuckled at that. "It's mole hill dear."

"Yeah, well ant hills are tiny like you and aren't a problem so long as you keep an eye on them. I'll even help out!"

"Oh and how will you do that?"

Peridot gave a devilish grin. "By eating all your food and making sure you take a jog now and then."

There was a genuine laugh, it was musical. "It still surprises me with how well you can cheer me up. I'm so lucky to have you."

"We're both lucky." The two hugged for a bit longer until Peridot felt the need to sit down only to bump into their dresser and reminding her of the question she was originally going to ask. "Uhm, babe? Have you seen my contacts?"

"You just knocked them behind the dresser."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, Pearl isn't in chubby range and still looks like a twig compared to the others, but I figured that this would make for some good fluff since Peridot is now so accepting of her gluttony that she refers to herself as a sow (female pig) and such in private. Kink aside, having a supportive partner can make one accept themselves a bit better. In this case it is Peridot embracing the fact she loves being a gluttonous fatty and Pearl coming to grips that a couple of pounds wasn't something to have a breakdown over.
> 
> I like kink fluff and I cannot lie.


	180. Don't keep the doctor waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, retired doctor, but she'll remind you of her education if you keep her waiting long enough.

Priyanka was miffed to say the least. Her food trucks were supposed to be here twenty minutes ago. "Where are they?! Come on! I actually need to eat and they're probably getting to that car sized gem couple!"

It wasn't often that the near two story blob of a woman went a waking moment without a meal. At least not one without being able to kiss her husband, but Doug was off to work. Being head of one of the world's top private security forces still required a few hours at the office.

That didn't do much to alleviate her frustration however. "When you have a whole city dedicated to the well being of immobile gems and humans, you'd think that they'd be better suited to making prompt deliveries."

"Stars you sure are mouthy for a blob." The quartz in the delivery uniform squirmed at the daggers Priyanka glared at her. "The word is articulated and I should be as a retired doctor. Just because I love to glut myself doesn't excuse a loss of vocabulary. Now what took you so long?!"

During the rant, robonoids were almost finished setting up her tanks and getting her tube. "Some barely mobile lazuli ended up falling right in the middle of the street for a nap. Took a bit to roll her into a space off the road that fit her. We gave you an extra two tanks as an apology."

Priyanka didn't hear that last bit as she was now chugging from her tube in soon to be satisfied bliss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used to be so confused as to why I didn't find her very attractive, as in I didn't care to look for any sexy images or stories of her, but then I figured it out. I was ignoring her solely because she was married. At some point in my life, I stopped looking at people that way when they were happily married. 
> 
> Doesn't stop me from having fun writing her. Heck! One of my favorite things to do is write couples. I just love Love! 
> 
> And the idea of a town filled with humans and gems being immobile blobs. Kinda makes me think of stuff by CrudeAtoms over on DA. Not my style in some parts, but I learned that if you want to write a certain kind of story, in this case kink fiction, then you should take the time to read the works of others and get an idea of what you do and don't like in terms of content and style. This applies to all kinds of writing. Want to write a detective story? Read a variety of detective stories. 
> 
> That's my TED Talk, I guess. I'll have more content later.


	181. "Cute" see "Peridot" "Peridot" see "Cute"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot has embraced that she is cute and the other Crystal Gems love to dote on her with treats and belly rubs.

It was shortly after she acquired the delightful habit of eating that Peridot stopped denying that she was cute, especially when being so rewarded her with treats and belly rubs from her fellow Crystal Gems. It was no wonder she started wearing outfits that accentuated her small pot belly without being too revealing. No one could seem to resist a bit of doting on her.

Pearl would gift her homemade sweets, candied fruits and toffee that made the green gem hum with delight as the lithe gem would sing her latest sonnet while having Peridot sit on her lap.

Amethyst wasn't as soft, but she wouldn't hesitate to order Peridot some extra fry bits or bucket of popcorn as they went about on their misadventures, trying her best to make the other shorty squad member laugh.

Garnet was more subtle, but of course a genius would notice how there was always an extra apple fritter for the green gem when the fusion returned from a run to the bakery. What she didn't deduce was how often the taller gem used future vision to see how wide Peridot's smile and waistline would become once she had the additional treat.

Bismuth tended to be quite the opposite of subtle by having Peridot sample her latest attempts at grilling or making barbeque, insisting that the short gem couldn't give a proper opinion until she was stuffed to her limits. It was a good thing that the giant gem was a gentle one, otherwise the green gem would've poofed from the tummy rubs.

Lapis was somewhere in between with asking Peridot to model for various meep morps and rewarding the green gem with a variety of small chocolates, especially if she wore attire akin to the manga characters the blue gem was fond of. 

Life was heaven after embracing the fact she was cute. Everyone would give her attention whenever she needed it without having to ask. From all the various treats, belly rubs and kind acts, her favorite part of the day was going to bed snuggled up with all of them so she could wake up to another wonderful day being loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I believe the expression is "Speak of the Devil and he shall appear". My internet is out. I'm mooching from my parent's next door, but I can only be on for so long. Hopefully it gets resolved soon so I can make up for lost time. 
> 
> To compensate I gift you a batch of 5 for now. Enjoy.


	182. Peridot found a Polaroid Camera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blobis was many things, but leave it to her wife to be the one to see her as cute.

Blobis rolled her eyes as Peridot's camera flashed with another picture of her face. Ever since the green gem discovered Polaroid cameras, she's been hooked on taking pictures and making them into collages. Photos of friends from random events gathered together to look like a family photo, flowers of various kinds turned into a garden and a sunset in various stages.

Of course her favorite subject for these morps was her wife. Flying about on her newer disk, reinforced to accommodate her own heavier form since the previous one wasn't sturdy enough for her movements, she took pictures of Blobis from various angles. The way the blue gem's fat cushioned her gemstone, the folds where only the cleverest of eyes could make out where knees ended thighs and of course her face.

Peridot never seemed interested in any lewd pictures, even showing mild annoyance when Blobis would make "ahego" faces as if she was having a thrilling rush. No. Instead she simply wanted to capture photos of the blue gem's cheeks and neck rolls.

It wasn't until a few weeks of this had pass that the reason was revealed. In the news, a collage featuring Blobis's face was a featured piece at Empire City's Art Museum under the title of "The cutest thing to wake up to" by Peridot Lardzuli. To say the mountain of a gem was touched was an understatement as she used her water hands to give her wife a tight hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder what the point of the other angles was.


	183. Lapis needs more than food and sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like having cuddle time with Pearl if only the lithe gem didn't spend so much time in the kitchen.

Lapis mind was a bit hazy as she awoke, but that was to be expected after having been fed such a feast. After breaking the scale, Pearl was even more into fattening her girlfriend if that was even possible. The pale gem was almost always cooking or ordering something just to pack it away into the blue gem's gut.

If anything it seemed like that was all they did anymore. Sex was a bit too difficult with her belly past her knees in every position so a custom made remote controlled vibrator tended to those needs should Pearl be unavailable and that was rather common since making way to the kitchen was an increasingly arduous task for Lapis.

Which made this awakening a pleasant surprise. Pearl was snuggled up close, face half buried into her breast, a dream of her and Lapis resting in a flower field and watching a sunset playing as she slept. Lapis brought her girlfriend in closer with a heavy arm, unfortunately waking her.

"Wha-? _YAWN_ Are you hungry dear I can go get-"

"No!" Pearl seemed startled by the outburst and Lapis made quick to correct herself. "Sorry. I just wanted to stay like this a bit longer. It's been awhile."

The lithe gem lightly laughed. "It has been a few weeks since we just laid together like this. Sorry about that."

"Nothing against being fattened up, but sometimes I just need to have you close by, you know?"

"I know. I need it as well love." Pearl gently kissed Lapis whom returned it in kind. 

"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you don't need a mountain of food or a mind blanking orgasm. Sometimes all you need is to cuddle up with your partner and just enjoy each other's presence.


	184. Pigs snort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl is shocked to find Porkidot hasn't seen "Elf".

Pearl had been rather shocked that Peridot had never seen "Elf" and made it a point to correct this grave mistake by fixing her girlfriend a giant bowl of kettle corn, M&M's and pretzels and cuddling up with the fat women. The blonde barely stopped laughing as soon as the first joke rolled out. She just had the most adorable "Nyahaha" laugh.

It was rather remarkable how much she was laughing, having barely ate from the bowl, which was perhaps for the best to avoid choking. Suddenly in the mail room scene, Peridot made the most unusual sound. "Nyahahaha-hiuah-hahaha- _snort_ hahah!"

"Did you just snort?" Pearl was trying her best not to laugh, but when your girlfriend let's you call her things like "piggie" as pet names, snorting falls somewhere between absolutely adorable and the sexiest thing ever.

"And what if I did?" Peridot replied, eyes darting to the side to avoid eye contact.

"Well I thought that a piggie smelled the chocolate truffles I made for tonight and you are the closest one."

The blonde buried her face in her hands to hide her blush, but Pearl just leaned in to kiss her knuckles until her guard lowered and the taller woman could peck her lips. 

"I love how cute you are~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not the biggest fan of Will Ferral. His movies are either okay or great to me with more of the former. Not his fault. I just don't enjoy his kind of comedy so much. Despite that I consider "Elf" to be one of the best holiday movies I have ever seen and recommend that you watch it given the chance if you haven't seen it.


	185. Streaming Pearlidot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't like Castlevania Adventure for the Gameboy, but Peridot probably hates it after this stream.

Peridot felt her eyes water, regretted their gimmick of her wearing clothes with buttons and silently cursed the game she chose to play for the stream. Well more accurately the fans chose it via a straw poll, but Catlesvania Adventure was her choice for the list. Every time she would die in a stage, Pearl would feed her a hotdog. On the flip side, she was able to convince the lithe gem to eat one for every stage cleared without death in hopes of alleviating some pressure.

Unfortunately it didn't work and now here she was in the boss fight with Dracula barely able to concentrate from how tight the buttons were squeezing her gut and praying to whatever goddess the early era 1's believed in that would listen that she would never eat another hotdog for at least 50 years. Even though Pearl tried to keep the flavoring varied by switching condiment combinations and even different buns, it did little to keep the flavor from being too nauseating and only served to stain her face and cleavage.

Thankfully the viewers took pity on her and began to request that Pearl stop feeding her, some asking the pale gem to eat them herself just so the kink aspect remained without going too far. The tall gem only finished two plates before she reached her limit, not used to such high caloric meals and the bloating they cause. 

A death, one more hotdog which thankfully popped the buttons of her shirt and gave her some relief as did the following belch. The green gem didn't know if she could go on, but she had one life left and knew it would be a waste to not try.

She didn't know if she was sweating from extreme concentration or from staving off the impending food coma with ever photon of her form, but thankfully Pearl was feeling well enough to wipe her brow with a cloth. Eventually she did it! Dracula died, the ending scene played and credits rolled.

"And that was- _UUURRAAPP_ -Castlevania Adventure. I'm going to take a nap. Handle sign off babe?" Peridot didn't wait for an answer as she fell back onto the bed, accidentally landing on a plate with ketchup and passing out instantaneously. Pearl muffled a small burp of her own. 

"Well according to the poll, the next game we'll be doing is Megaman & Bass and-" The chat exploded with pleas to skip the game and others asking for a rule change at the very least. "Is it that hard of a game?" The resounding "YES!!" from the chat was enough to make her worry. "Maybe we'll just do Reesse's Pieces for it then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry. She didn't puke, but showering was a pain and a half even with Pearl's help. Though that could be because the tall gem ate a lot more than she is used to, even if it was only 10 hotdogs. 
> 
> P.S. I love Castlevania as a whole, but no handheld, especially for the original Gameboy, should be that hard.


	186. Rutile rubbed off on Paddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So after Lars has the fruit incident, Padparadscha got into snacking thanks to the Rutile Twins.

Rhodonite let out a small sigh when she dug the candy bar out from behind the video display. She didn't know who deserved the scolding, but knew she couldn't do it if it was Padparadscha. It was as if it was impossible to be angry with her. 

It didn't matter what she did. She could get her fat ass stuck in a doorway and the only repercussion she'd face is the delayed embarrassment of it being squeezed as she was freed. Her gut could brush the communication controls as she waddled about, but no one who picked up would call it a waste of their time. 

Even the gluttonous Rutile Twins, the ones responsible for getting the sapphire hooked on unabashed gluttony, didn't even frown when she started eating treats not for her.

It was as if every pound she gained just put the crew at ease. Rhodonite even considered the idea of using Paddy for a bed once she got that big, but that seemed to be a mutual idea and one that was an inevitability as Flourite was struggling to get the short gem back to her feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would have uploaded earlier, but I felt like rewriting an old story that I had wrote back when my only means of experiencing Pokemon Gen 7 was the demo. The original is barely legible from the way the paper aged and it was literally one chapter was one side of a sheet. 
> 
> I still plan to get to 200 chapters by the end of the year and so please leave requests. I'll hopefully have 4 more for tomorrow at the least.


	187. An alternate version of the diamond attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Instead of turning gems into monsters, it made them into lethargic blobs.

The sky shook and erupted in color. On instinct, Rose summoned her shield, screaming for Pearl and Garnet who were just a few feet away. It was over in a second. The diamond attack knocking everyone except the leader to the ground and making it quite impossible to see for moments. 

After it cleared, Rose was relieved to see her friends and allies were alright. The attack must've been diminished by the distance it covered. Looking to the sky, there was no ship in sight. They had won!

The victory celebrations didn't last for long, everyone was still a bit shook up to be fair and soon retired for some rest. Even Pearl, who normally refused to rest unless forced to, walked off with a yawn. Was it just the moonlight or did she have a bit more sway to her hips?

Well it wasn't the moonlight. Over the course of the next several centuries, the secret diamond watched in utter bewilderment as the gems remaining on Earth swelled with fat and gave it no concern. Everyone jiggling wildly when they moved, if they bothered. 

They soon became immobile blobs, the only noises they made were roaring snores as they slept for weeks at a time and were only awake long enough to yawn, make a vain attempt to scratch their blubber and almost immediately drift back to sleep.

Humans would use them as beds, their actions going completely unnoticed by all but one gem and she was too frustrated that her closest friends were too lazy to even acknowledge her presence. It felt like a million years had passed since Pearl even attempted a conversation even though her diamond now spent her days laying upon her chins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a sad ending with this one. I just started writing, like I usually do, and this was just where my words led me. Might rewrite this in January with a happier ending.


	188. AU filled with fat pearls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An AU where Gems showed their status by having fat pearls. Higher their status the fatter the pearl and our Pearl is trying to make up for lost time having to hide her status as a former diamond pearl.

With a roaring belch, Pearl joyfully watched as her body rippled from the force. It just felt natural to have breasts the size of beanbag chairs, a gut too big for the bed of a pick-up truck and an ass that could crush the average one family home, or at least most of it. This was probably one of the best things to come from the reveal of Rose's secret.

Starting with the rebellion, the pale gem was forced onto a strict diet in order to hide her status as a diamond's pearl. Having even a chubby one in their ranks would have made her presence suspicious. After all, the fatter the pearl the higher ranked the owner was. 

Speaking of, it had been quite the laugh when not a single freed pearl wanted to lose weight and instead wanted their freedom and equality to be displayed by getting universally immense. Pearl couldn't blame them. Stuffing your face for days on end was just amazing. Especially with something like the Chicago style meatlovers pizza with extra cheese, fried mushrooms and extra stuffed crust she was currently shoving past her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this AU and would love to revisit it. I just love fat pearls. 
> 
> I'm still having limited internet access, but I am trying to make up for it by spending more time writing just so I can have batches every time I am on for the day.


	189. Who eats the gingerbread houses?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well It's Lapis' turn this year since Amethyst is out of town. Not a problem. No way the students left too many after the annual Gingerbread House contest.

The annual Gingerbread House contest at Little Homeschool had just come to an end, interested students taking their creations home while leaving the rest to be disposed of. Normally that was up to Amethyst, but she was on her honeymoon with Pearl so Lapis had volunteered. It wasn't like there would be too many.

"Correction", Lapis thought as she realized that there were at least four tables worth of houses left behind. She could just simply use her wings and toss them into a dumpster, but Beach City had implemented some new laws to combat food rotting away in the local dump so there was only one recourse. The blue gem picked up the nearest house and took a large bite out of the roof. At least they were still fresh.

Peridot came to check on her a few hours later to find crumbs littering the floor and Lapis stuffed to the point her stomach resembled a beach ball. Her pants having been pulled down to accommodate for its girth. The blue gem's sleeping face in mild discomfort.

"You could have saved me one at least."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On the plus side, she can be Santa for the next Christmas party and Peridot will be warm.


	190. Eggnog Contest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For some reason I thought that this drinking contest would be funny if set in my gemling AU for no other reason than to have Percy and Pierre cheering for Lapis. Oh and Bismuth blushing over Jasper being a cute, semi-jerk.

"Of course I can drink more eggnog than you brat! I'm bigger!" Jasper glared down at Lapis, both of their hairs bristling. 

"Have you seen my gut? I eat Bismuth under the table, no way can you out drink me!" The blue gem slapped her belly, her theatrics earning giggles from the the gemlings and amused eye rolls from the adults. 

The two may be on better terms, but they still end up butting heads and not even the Christmas party was safe with the quartz boasting she could out drink the blue gem after she made a show of drinking two glasses at once. 

It was a simple set up. The first to stop drinking or the one with the most cups when the eggnog ran dry was the winner. No one, not even Garnet expected it to last as long as it did. 

The two took off with great haste, going through glasses in seconds and not slowing down. Percy and Pierre cheering their mother on with enthusiasm for the first ten or so minutes before losing interest like young ones are prone to do. 

Interest from the adults eventually drifted as well until on Peridot and Bismuth remained to make sure their wives didn't drink themselves sick. Though the green gem did smugly note the blush on her blacksmithing friend when Jasper's sloshing stomach rounded out a bit. 

Eventually the blonde had to pick up her dozing daughters, completely baffled by how they got Valentine's day stickers in their hair only to stop dead in her tracks. The contest had ended in a tie. 

Jasper was staggering on her feet, Bismuth helping her keep steady so the quartz could focus on the medicine ball sized belly sloshing on her. Lapis on the other hand was passed out at the table, her gut hanging almost to the floor as she snored loudly. Both sides of the table covered with an equal number of glasses.

With a sigh, she went to find Pearl to see about letting the girls bunk with AJ since there was no way she was getting her wife home. "At least there'll be more of you to cuddle with."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't care for eggnog. Or coco for that matter. I do care for gems drinking until their limits are met. 
> 
> Side note: Drinking too much is actually bad for you so just drink when you are thirsty. Leave the sloshing bellies to the professionals like Lapis here.


	191. A Porkidot Christmas dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot sits down to enjoy Christmas dinner, but she's come to associate feasting with _other activities_ so the only appropriate option is to eat until everyone else staggers off to sleep of the meal. Problem is that She's not the only one to pork up.

When Peridot sat down for Christmas feast, she tried to actively remind herself that the others were there, but it became quite difficult as everyone began to dig in. It had been a while since the blonde had enjoyed a large meal outside of her room with Pearl and those weren't always family friendly. 

The best option was to eat and hopefully still be doing so when everyone else staggered off to rest. Unfortunately everyone had gained quite appetites living off of her girlfriend's cooking, even if their shares were smaller, and it was four servings before anyone besides the pinkette began to slow. 

After six, Garnet fetched a slice a pie before heading off to take a nap, her hips knocking over her chair where it lay as her gut was too distended to make reaching for it a safe idea. 

Nine is when Lapis leaned back to rub her gut, muttering a curse as she realized her jeans had popped open. Amethyst stopped shortly after, grabbing some pie for the two so they could return to their room. 

Now it was just Peridot and Bismuth, too preoccupied with eating to even notice how Pearl watched with half-lidden eyes. A few more plates later and the tall woman left, not bothering with dessert and passed out on the couch. 

Finally Peridot scrapped the bottom of a pie tin, belched loudly a tried to rise only for the realization of how full she was to set in. Beneath the tall table, her stomach sagged down, spreading her thick legs, but was so stuffed it still brushed the underside of the thing. There was no getting up, she had ate herself into temporary immobility like an Elephant with the munchies. 

She heard the click of a lock and realized Pearl had locked the kitchen door when the woman wrapper her arms around her, pressing her own stuffed tummy into the back of the chair. 

"You just out devoured the entire house. Stuffed yourself so you can't even get up~" As she spoke, her arms slowly slide down the sides of Peridot's stomach. "Not even a giant like Bismuth could compete with a glutton like you Porkidot. You're such a good little pig~" Her hand stopped where belly met thigh. "But good piggies do more than eat. They squeal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They did exactly what you are thinking. To be fair, so is Lapithyst. 
> 
> Porkidot is so fun to write just for these normally wholesome events becoming an excuse to go at it once her and Pearl are alone. Not to say they just have sex. This just somehow ended up as one of my perverted AUs. Not complaining. I just found it interesting that out of all the revisits, this is pair that do it so much.


	192. The good kind of blue Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curls and Freckles spend the holidays with Lapis and the meep morpist has become quite the baker.

Curls felt a tad ill looking at her reflection. The way the once large Christmas sweater was just a size too small to keep her stomach completely covered. How the jogging pants hugged her thighs and emphasized her love handles. Overall she wasn't all too thrilled with what had become of her since agreeing to join the gluttonous Lapis for the holidays. 

How that topaz round lazuli remained mobile was a mystery considering how fattening her cooking was, but every cloud has a silver lining. 

"Hey sweetie! You gotta try these peppermint and chocolate cookies!" Freckles waddled up to her girlfriend, her wide smile emphasizing her chipmunk cheeks and soon to be third chin. If Curls had doubled in girth, then the more enthusiastic lazuli had near tripled. The bottom roll of gut on full display as it slapped against her wide thighs, her modesty kept by an old snowman sweater and stretchy pajama pants. 

The cheerful gem had recently gone through a small depression over the death of their pet goldfish and was in need of cheering up. If that meant going home with the need for a new wardrobe, then it was worth every ounce. "Sure. I was getting kinda hungry anyway."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to imagine Curls is the kind of girlfriend who is willing to put up with anything if it makes Freckles smile.
> 
> Also, 190 drabbles!!! We're just 10 away!! So close!!!!


	193. The best tour guide (outside of Yugioh)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a long overdue request for Aubergine Pearl, a character I forgot existed which is ironic as pearls are my favorite gems from Steven Universe. I try and get more fat art of Lonely Pearl for Pete's Sake. Well hopefully this helps tilt the balance of the universe into the right direction, the one with fat art/stories of all of the pearls.

"And here we *huff* have the newest addition to our *puff* tour! A specially choreographed fireworks display." As the the tour group watched the beautiful display of colors, Aubergine Pearl took a nearby bench, her ass taking up about half of it. Resting a thick arm on her apron of a gut, the other reached into her gem for an energy drink and candy bar. 

Giving tours all day was becoming increasingly difficult ever since her weight began to rise out of nowhere. It just didn't make any sense. She was on her feet just as much in era 2 and spent more of her time walking. Yet she found herself growing so quickly that tearing the seat of her pants had been jokingly proposed to being added to the tour after it happened a couple of times. 

Whatever the mysterious cause was, its discovery can weight. Finishing her snack in time with the fireworks, the pearl resumed her task. "Now if you follow me, then we'll see the Diamond's former throne room and venture to the gift shop and pizzeria!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a spoiler for a non-kink story that will be done by January: I'm having her in it. Unfortunately I am in the middle of a small rewrite. For some reason Alolan Ratatta can also learn Shock Wave despite it not being able to learn any of the other Electirc attacks Kantonian Ratatta can. What kind of randomness is that?! It's cool from a gameplay standpoint, but it ruins a plot point that I need to fix. 
> 
> Oh well. Charge Beam and Thunderbolt work too.


	194. Lapidot try vore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Attempt at non-lethal vore warning 
> 
> Peridot wants to try vore with a very fat Lapis, but the blue gem misunderstands whom is supposed to non who.

Peridot watched with glee as Lapis finished off another barrel of ice cream. The blue gem had taken to the blonde's kinks so far like a fish to water, happily stuffing herself until she was the size of a hill, leaving her girlfriend to clean up the mess made by each meal and hopefully she'll be receptive of a new suggestion.

Hovering up to kiss Lapis on the lips, taking a moment to appreciate her choice of cookies & cream ice cream, the green gem spoke. "Hey honey. I was wondering if you wanted to try out, um, vore. You know what that is, right?"

The blue gem raised a brow. "Sure, I'll give it shot. Never hurts to try." 

"Really? That's grea-mmmpphhh!" Peridot's joy was interrupted by a mouth full of hair. Using a water hand, the blue gem tried to have the other _her_! 

After a few moments, Lapis removed her. "Guess that I'm too big..."

"YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO EAT ME!!" Peridot felt the color drain from her face the moment her outburst finished. "Lapis, I'm sorry. That was uncalled for. Let's just-"

"No, no. I guess we were reading different stories. The stuff I read has the eater fatten the person they wanted to nom, so I guessed that was why you were into me gaining." 

Both sat in silence, the only sounds coming from Lapis's gut as it turned her frozen meal into apidose. "We can try at dinner." Both spoke at once, bringing laughter to the couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that I got this as a request, but I didn't write it down and for the life of me I can't seem to find the comment in my emails, but this was overdue so hopefully whomever made the request ends up enjoying it.


	195. Pearl's secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's always been a fat glutton, but she shapeshifts thin and lies as her ample form is for your pleasure only.

You hear the door unlock, and a familiar voice humming some song on the radio these days. The owner made sure to lock the door before entering the living room. Pearl sauntered over, her thin form moving with the grace of a predator, something you find quite ironic. 

"You wouldn't believe how painful my day was dear. Amethyst made fried burgers with all the fixings and it took so much willpower to not tear into every last one of them. I hope that you have dinner on the way because this gem wants to _indulge_."

Pearl slowly untied the ribbon around her waste, giving you a teasing smile as you watch her form expand. Her breasts swelling, tearing the star on her chest into window for her cleavage as the became as big as grapefruits. Her arms and legs thickened. Neck and face filling up, a double chin forming. Even her ass widened, tripling in width and you hear her shorts ripping. 

The main attraction is her gut, riding her tunic up into a glorified tank top and slapping into her thighs, the pale beast roared with hunger and Pearl laughed. "You heard it dear, I'm starving." 

Before you could speak up, the doorbell rang and phone notified you of the pizzas you ordered. Talk about good timing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tried for a first person point of view with this instead of it being a specific character. Not one I enjoy doing too much because I have trouble not turning it into Second Person. 
> 
> Let me know what you think, and please leave requests if you like!


	196. Oblivious Fatty: Peridot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot isn't sure why she gets so tired. Surely it has nothing to do with her diet of fried foods and the fat body that comes with it.

Peridot wiped the sweat from her brow, huffing a bit as she trudged her way down the stairs. It was such an odd occurrence that was happening more and more frequently for some unknown reason, but the green gem found herself becoming more and more sedentary with her form seeming to protest any strenuous physical activity. 

Pausing at the bottom step, she absentmindedly scratched her exposed gut as she placed another hand on the wall so she didn't fall back onto her fat ass. The blonde was completely oblivious to how fat she had gotten as of late, and even more so as to the cause. It was as if this rapid accumulation of jiggling apidose was as natural to her as swimming was to a fish. Even her stripped down attire was simply the result of her changing in her sleep, now sporting nothing more than a sports bra to contain her melon-sized breasts and a pair of panties that may as well have been a thong with how little of her they covered.

Finally reaching the door, she's met with a pearl carrying six bags practically dripping with fryer grease whom hands over them over quickly. Barely closing the door before tearing into the first order of onion rings and corndogs only pausing when Lapis entered. "You seriously couldn't wait until I got home?"

A hearty belch silenced by a fist full of fries was her answer, the green gem's hunger eclipsing everything at the moment, especially the mystery of why she wouldn't have any easy time getting up afterwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm liking this concept of a character not even being aware of why they are fat or having trouble doing certain things while they indulge in the cause: fattening foods.


	197. Momswapped AU: Kicked out of a buffet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They shouldn't call it "All-you-can-eat" if it isn't true.

Lapis had her head down, pout emphasizing her new third chin while her arms massaged her still hungry gut. The massive gem stood outside of a buffet she had been kicked out of, Peridot's angry shouts being heard from within. The normally responsible Crystal Gem hadn't taken her wife being forced to leave very kindly, especially after offering to pay extra so the blue gem could eat her fill.

After a few minutes she stormed out, food strewn across her yellow dress. "Not only do these clods have the audacity to deny a customer their all-you-can-eat deal, but one of them spilled barbeque sauce on my good dress! Oh when we get home I am calling Greg and seeing if we can borrow his lawyer these people will rue this day or-"

"Sorry about this babe." Lapis felt her face burned, ever since she allowed herself to pig out, things like this happened from time to time, but it seemed even worse without Rose around to soothe things over. As wonderful as her wife was, it was their former leader whom was their best mediator with angry humans. 

Peridot threw her arm over her wife's shoulder. "I'm sorry too. This was supposed to be a romantic date night and I spent almost 15 minutes of it yelling at some guy instead of checking on you."

The blue gem gave a small smile. "You were just being a good wife and defending my honor, I would've done the same."

The green gem let out a nasally laugh. "You would've flooded the restaurant and made sure the urinal cakes hit the manager."

"That was one time! Besides, that jerk said worse things than calling me a glutton." Lapis laughed, snorting a bit at the end. 

Both stood laughing for a bit only for the roar from Lapis's stomach to interrupt. Peridot patted the great beast. "Come on love. I can order us some sushi and Italian for us on the way back home."

"Fried chicken too?"

"Fried chicken too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peridot and Lapis threatening rude business owners over slights to their wife is canon and no will ever convince me otherwise. AU doesn't matter. You insult one, then the other will make you pay.


	198. Revenge is complicated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl over heard Lapis making fun of her weight and decides to fatten her up out of revenge. Something goes a bit off at some point.

As Pearl stirred the batter for some triple fudge brownies, she overheard laughter from the loft. Normally she tried to avoid eavesdropping, but the pale gem swore she heard her name. 

"You should see her! She looks like that lady from that Totally Spies episode we saw! Maybe I can trick Pearl into wearing one of those milkmaid dress. That'd be hilarious. What? Oh definitely a pink one. Pink for piggies."

It was Lapis, talking to someone on the phone and making fun of her weight. Pearl almost snapped the spoon in half. Sure she had put on some weight, but she was only fat for a pearl...maybe a hessonite with a near two cushion wide ass, a belly that hangs down to her lap at all times and breasts bigger than grapefruits. Okay, she was fat, but that was no reason to be made fun of behind her back. There was only one recourse.

Over the coming weeks, Lapis was surprised to find Pearl giving her treats, the blue gem too busy amusing herself with thoughts like "It's about time this hog shares her trough" to notice just how rich the snacks were. The pale gem made sure that her revenge went by with as little drama as possible, adjusting belts and upping clothes sizes while the former terraformer slept off another heavy meal.

It was going well. The blue gem was soon just a couple of pounds short of Pearl's weight. While the pale gem was more of a pear shape, Lapis was more belly heavy with the apron of fat getting the brunt of her gain while her ass was still short on tripling in size and breasts were only big enough to fill a ruby's hand at best. 

The best part was that Lapis had developed quite the appetite from her gain, stuffing herself without needing Pearl's encouragement. The two enjoying meals together without any snide remarks or teasing. It was nice...

Until it suddenly wasn't. Lapis returned home one day in tears. "How could you?!"

Pearl paused, fear freezing her in place, only a strangled "wha?" being able to escape her lips.

"You know what I mean! How could you let me become a fat ass like you?! I was the laughing stock at the mall! Everyone laughing at my lunch! Even Curls was making fun of me! Going "Soo-we! Soo-we!" Lapis began to bawl again, sliding down the door until she was sitting on the floor.

Worry overcoming fear, Pearl hurried over and pulled the blue gem into an embrace. "I'm sorry Lapis. I admit that after I overheard you teasing me, I encouraged you to eat like I have been, but I never thought that something like this would happen. I'm so sorry."

The blue gem sniffled. "You should be. Making all those fattening meals, being all cute. What were you going to do next? Seduce me just so you could tease me once I undressed?"

"I never intended to seduce you. Why would you think that?"

No answer. 

"Lapis?"

The blue gem pushed away, confusion and anger in her eyes. "Why?! How about all of those nice meals or the extra sway of your hips or bending over to give me a clear view of your fat pants stretched to their limit!! You've been trying to turn me on!"

"The meals just happened! I didn't mean for them to get they way they did! As for the rest, I honestly don't know what you're talking about. My butt just does that ever since I started to gain weight and I never intended you to see me in such an undignified position. I don't know why anyone would even look."

Silence overcame the two, neither willing to look the other in the eyes. Pearl, ashamed of her deception and Lapis deep in thought. Finally the blue gem spoke. 

"I'm sorry for making fun of you behind your back. I deserved what happened today. The teasing and being turned down." 

Pearl raised a brow, completely confused. "Turned down? What do you mean by that?"

Lapis's face darkened considerably. "I guess I was looking forward to the whole seduction thing..."

"Wait. Are you saying? Do you mean?"

"I think that I developed a crush on you."

The pale gem rubbed the back of her neck, face turning almost entirely blue. "I guess that I ruined it then."

Suddenly a growl from the blue gem's stomach cut the tension. "How about I think about it over a meal? I didn't get to finish my lunch."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Lapis. Well hopefully Pearl will make it up to her and they'll love happily ever fatter. I'm hoping to coin that phrase. I like it. It was fun to come up with, but not as fun as doing requests. We'll be passing 200 with the next batch! Thank you all so much! This isn't the end though. Just a milestone with hopefully more to come!


	199. Cannibalistic consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The adorable Peridot is in need of a tummy rub. Luckily Garnet has future vision. 
> 
> Also the punny title makes me cringe too.

Peridot let out a small whimper at her discomfort, her stomach stuffed so full that it hurts. She dared not touch it, afraid that she would poof herself from the pain. Her eyes closed, she did not she the shadow loom over her nor heard its approach. 

All she noticed was the sudden surge of relief as two hands, one warm and one cold, began to gently rub the engorged orb. The blonde relaxed, practically purring as Garnet continued to slowly rub small circles. 

"You're lucky that you're cute, otherwise I would let you ride the karma out. Pearl was looking forward to feeding you those pies."

"I'll have room for more. I _yaaawn_ promise." Peridot was starting to drift off, the pain no longer present to ward off the food coma and she didn't notice the soft smile on the fusion's lips. 

"I know you will. We all love that about you." A gentle kiss to the green gem's belly was met with soft snores as the adorable glutton slept, not disturbed by how her fellow Crystal Gems would pause to admire her sleeping form. If anything, then she would be quite happy to be found so admiring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So is Peridot just Poly with the other CG's being her girlfriends in this AU? I like to think so. The show didn't flat out state anything with canon ships besides Rupphire and I heard that the crewniverse member who said Peridot is Ace got some backlash from the rest of the crew because her sexuality is supposed to be up for the individual fans to decide. Not 100% sure to the validity of that, but I hope that is the case so people who prefer to write her as Ace are just as right as me writing her with 5, technically 6, girlfriends who love to spoil her. 
> 
> I guess my point is that there is no real rule for fanfiction beyond what you decide to follow. You want to write a character one way, then do so. You want to write them doing something that probably isn't even possible in canon, then do so. Just write what you want and have fun doing it. 
> 
> (This is where I subtly imply that I would like to see if anyone has any prompts for this adorable little slice of pie and her girlfriends.)


	200. Rupphire likes to eat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby and Sapphire have become quite the gluttons. More so the blue gem who tends to be the messier eater.

Ruby swallowed the cookie with care, rubbing her engorged belly with a soft smile. She wasn't quite sure where they got the idea from, but the red gem knew she loved how her stomach filled her lap and having breasts large enough to fill her hands. More importantly, she loved how Sapphire had taken to the habit.

" _UUURRRAAAAPPP_ " The blue gem shoved another slice of cake into her mouth, not caring how her cheeks were coated in frosting. If Ruby was fat, then her wife was flat out huge. Her gut was a blue beanbag of blubber, breasts as large as her head and an ass that made any conventional dress fit like a mini-skirt.

The red gem smiled at her wife's gluttony. It was so wonderful to see her happy and she would be lying if she tried to deny that she enjoyed having more Laughy Sapphy to squeeze. It was kinda getting hard to be Garnet simply because once fused she did nothing but hug herself and eat which made it kinda difficult to teach classes. Maybe it was time to retire. 

Ruby decided to wait to propose the idea as she slid another cake over to Sapphire. They weren't done with this after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dynamic of the prim and proper one of a couple becoming the bigger and more messy glutton is a great dynamic. It's more or less my Pearlmethyst feeding headcanon.


	201. Coming home to the Mrs.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another point of view from the perspective of the reader. Only this time you are coming home to your wife Amethyst who has a surprise after a hard day at work.

It had been a hard day at work, just one headache after another, but now you were walking into your home and greeted with humming and delicious smells from the kitchen. You can't help but smile as you know what that means. The Mrs. always knows when you've had a rough day.

Walking in to a site that never failed to warm your face. Amethyst finishing up dinner for the two of you wearing nothing but her favorite apron. You can't help but chuckle softly recalling the garment used to be big on her. 

Years of letting you spoil her and having little to actually do when you aren't home has made the quartz quite the gem. Her ass eclipsed your lap, almost two-fold, always shaking when she moved about the home. Her gut, softer than any pillow you could find (Not that you would dare) tickled the tops of her feet and rode that apron, and anything else she attempted to wear, up until it was an ill fitting bra for her large breasts. Even her face was rounder and she turned to smile at you.

"I heard you had a rough day, so I figured that I should treat you first and feed me later~" Walking over, you lean in and kiss her lips, enjoying how warm and soft her embrace is. "Feeding you is always a treat love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I trust that you folks are creative enough to imagine the rest of the evening. Felt it would be more universal to not go into smut so readers of all genders can enjoy.
> 
> Also, Amethyst will probably wear that apron even when she's gotten so huge that it only covers part of one breast. I just see her as the type to keep trophies.


	202. Pearl puts on pants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble 200!! We did it folks! 200 drabbles since June and I've got plenty more to do in addition to a bunch of other projects that I hope to turn out next year.
> 
> Based on this glorious artwork: [Rock Bottom by Quartzlover913](https://aryion.com/g4/view/654187)

Pearl tugged the sides of the jeans, using all of her strength to confirm that they wouldn't rip. Nothing. Not a single strand strained. With a smile over the success, she began to task of putting them on. 

Unable to see past her breasts, let alone her gargantuan gut, she had to use a mirror to ensure she could slip each leg into the appropriate hole. Bending at the knees, blushing she felt the underside of her stomach brush the ground, the pale gem slowly rose, pulling the pants up with her.

They were tight as she liked them, leaving little to the imagination about how much thicker her legs have gotten or how much juicier her ass has gotten, fighting the urge to pause and squeeze a cheek. Yet they were still modest enough to keep her out of trouble when she went into town. Giving a little shimmy, only done to make her form jiggle a bit, she finished pulling the fabric into place. Now for the real struggle.

Summoning two equally fat holo-pearls, each lifted her gut, squeezing it just as she liked it, so she could see the button of the jeans and fasten them with ease. Hands on her hips, she looked smugly over her shoulder.

"And that is what is known as a reverse strip tease loves. Any questions~"

Amethyst, Lapis and Peridot said nothing. Blushing faces and starry eyes doing the words could not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder if I opened up any sort of trade for drabbles if it would take off. Like I do a drabble or one-shot in exchange for a simple sketch based on it. Probably won't. I wouldn't want to risk losing any traffic just being selfish. 
> 
> On a more positive note: Reverse strip tease is a real thing. I read about it in Cosmo. You'll do a lot of things you normally wouldn't do when you are bored and have nothing better to do.


	203. The adventures of Mindbreak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first non-SU request and it about my friend's superhero OC: Mindbreak as he tries to track criminals supposedly hiding out in a candy factory.

We join our intrepid- No. Daring. Heroic. That's moronic. Brave? Whatever, we'll figure it out later. *ahem* We join our hero Mindbreak as he tries to pinpoint some simple mobsters in a candy factory. Clad in blue-ish purple and black body suit, he scowled as he looked about the premises. 

"I can't believe that I am wasting my time looking for such low lifes, but it's the easiest way to build a positive reputation with the press." The hero was careful around the machinery, using his telekinesis to ensure that anything accidentally knocked over didn't alert the suspected criminals he had yet to find. Finally approaching the last room, Mindbreak quickly jimmied the lock, the mechanism no more advance than his childhood toys, and flung the door open from a hiding place only for nothing to happen. 

Grumbling to himself, he expected to find the bafoons passed out from whatever narcotic of choice they had on hand, but instead the bluenette found the room filled with boxes of day old Halloween candy. Each box labeled as "Excess Product to dispose of". Mindbreak almost yelled. 

"An entire evening wasted on a false lead? I did the calculations thrice over and every time it lead to here! There must've been a factor that I wasn't aware of. Now what do I do?" Stomping back and forth, he knocked over a box, the contents spilling onto the floor. 

Mindbreak examined the chocolates and gummies with bemusement before letting out a sigh. "They are just going to throw these out so..." 

He ate. Not one bag full or even one box. He stuffed his stomach to its limits, which was apparently three boxes. Enough to make his gut as round as a basketball, but as hard as a bowling ball. In the morning, when he examines his chubbier body, scowling how it gives way to his fingers and cursing how easily he gave into his sweet tooth. For now his only concern was making his way home unseen, and maybe taking a box back with him. Paid for, of course. He is a hero after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah. I'm willing to do things besides SU. I'm not that much of a pop culture genius so I can't promise that I can cover many other fandoms, but feel free to ask if you can't think of one featuring our favorite fat rocks.


	204. Why Lapis loves her cute Peridot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Especially when she is bloated from sushi.

Leave it to the manga loving girlfriend to suggest sushi for her private stuffing session with Peridot, but it was worth it to hear Lapis happy. Especially with how she would pause to kiss the bloating belly. 

"Lapis!" The green gem whined, ready for the next dragon roll, only to be met with a raspberry which made her yelp into a giggle. "I'm sorry babe, but you know how much I love you swelling like this. It's just so cute and I can already imagine you trying to waddle off to check on Bismuth's latest project later."

A couple of rolls were gently put into Peridot's mouth, quickly devoured. "Do you get this way with the others?" Lapis hummed, pressing her lips into her girlfriend's stomach again. "Perhaps a little, but it's only with you that I can do this!"

With a quick little twirl, the blonde found herself in Lapis' lap with the former terraformer gently rubbing her stomach's sides. "You can do this with Amethyst, Laz." 

"Not for long. Her hair tickles my stomach too much. Everyone else is too tall, but you are just perfect for me to do hold and feed." Moving on to the California rolls, she popped them into Peridot's mouth, leaning them back just enough for her to use the blue gem's chest as a proper pillow for her meal. 

Both returned to their rhythm, slowly going between sushi dishes and tummy rubs just so the green gem could be comfortable enough when she eventually did have to go on her date with Bismuth, waddling just to keep her round stomach from bouncing around too much and giving Lapis a show before she went off on her own date with Garnet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lapis definitely gets like this when the others indulge too, but Peridot gets special treatment do to her short height and hair making things easier for a relaxing cuddle session.


	205. Bathtubs: A clever reference was supposed to go here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl insists that Lapis bathes in the new tub after the blue gem outgrew the old one. Mild SMUT Warning.

"I can bathe myself Pearl."

"True, but please indulge me dear."

Lapis sighed and slowly stepped into the new tub. It had to be new as they had to break the old one just to free the blue gem's fat ass. Wider than Bismuth and rounder than a topaz, the blue gem was the poster gem of the ideal feedee for a feeder like Pearl.

Each leg thicker than her original form. A gut that almost reached her ankles empty. Her breasts larger than her head. Her original head as even that was fuller with chubby cheeks, double chins and hints that eventually develop a third. Lapis had gotten well past fat and was happily on track to get even bigger. 

Of course one downside of being this large was having to regularly clean up after her filling meals. After breaking the old tub, she would just use her hydrokinesis to rinse herself off, but Pearl insisted that she take a traditional bath. 

Though cleaning wasn't the only thing on the Pale gem's mind as she joined her girlfriend in the tub, getting quite handsy as she slowly scrubbed the blue gem's face and cleavage before running the clothe over a dark blue nipple. Oh the minx~

Lips locked in a greedy kiss, pale hands pinching and kneading blue breasts and water trendils pumping in and out of them at a rapid pace. The two lovers would be _bathing_ for a couple of hours before hunger convinced them to step out only to be met with the plump pair of Amethyst and Peridot with toiletries of their own. 

"Please tell us that you had the decency to drain the bathtub."

"Told you we should've just gone in the ocean, but you nerds just gotta use a tub for this stuff."

Lapis and Pearl just rolled their eyes and went to the kitchen, the blue gem pulling the pale one close once out of earshot. "They'll definitely be annoyed once I outgrow that one."

"Don't talk so dirty after we just got cleaned up. My legs are still sore."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is another update if you didn't peak ahead. Nothing too life changing. Just a proposition. 
> 
> Side note: Lapis did eventually outgrow this tub and they just converted Pearl's temple room into a massive bathhouse.


	206. UPDATE 03: ART TRADES?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing to worry about. Just take a breath and read slowly. I've got an idea and I would appreciate feedback.

I'm thinking of opening up optional art trades with these drabble requests. The key word being "Optional". 

What exactly does this mean? To put it simply; in exchange for a rough sketch, I will prioritize your drabble request. 

This does not mean that I will stop doing completely free requests. I will gladly continue to do these regardless of whether or not this takes off. 

All this means is that I will do your drabble in the next batch and do others in the batch after if I get 3-4 trades. You are under no obligation to do this and I will follow my normal rules of turning down unwanted requests with a reply while writing the accepted ones down to do. 

How do you initiate an art trade? Simple. Put "ART TRADE" at the top of your comment with your single request. I will reply with the subject that I would like for the sketch. We negotiate if necessary and I proceed business as usual while you leave me a link to the sketch in the comments of your drabble. 

I am not a jerk. If you do not follow through with your half of the trade without reason, then I will simply put any future requests from you as a low priority. 

If you can't do the sketch, then let me know and why. It's not like I am paying for them so don't freak out if you couldn't do it because your cat got sick or something. Just let me know. 

You only have to worry if you ghost me about it. 

Again. These are optional. Any drabbles that I have not completed by the time of this update will still be done. 

Please continue to leave requests as much as you like regardless of your willingness or ability to do an art trade. 

Final thing to note: I'm asking for simple sketches because I am doing simple drabbles. I'm not doing any one-shots or more serious projects with a similar deal for the foreseeable future. Don't feel obligated to do anything fancy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think and don't fret if it isn't for you.


	207. Lapis Lazuli: Stomach Whisperer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot's stomach is growling for something besides some random art garbage, but Lapis decides to have a little fun first.

Peridot's gut began to growl, the great beast demanding something more filling than the wrappers and empty tubes of paint Lapis gave her during a session. Said blue gem paused mid-stroke across the busted fire hydrant she was painting.

"Did you say something dove?"

"I didn't say anything." 

"Not you," Lapis smiled as the mound of lard growled again, the rumble causing it the shake slightly. "I meant her."

Peridot rolled her eyes when Lapis put her stuff down, walked over and put her ear right into the part of the gut just above where her girlfriend would have had a belly button if human. "I'm just feeling hungry Laz. I could really go for a-"

"Shh!" The gut roared. "What was that girl? Amethyst fell down another manhole?" The beast bellowed. "No. Jasper broke another car?"

"Maybe she's hungry babe." The green gem tried to sound deadpan, she really did, but it is so hard when you date someone who makes you smile just from existing.

"Who's the belly whisperer here?" The rumble was like thunder. "Did the Beetles finally come out of the closet?"

"We really should have someone go check on them."

"Pearl has a search team on it. What were they thinking getting a walk-in closet you can move around in."

The stomach released its loudest proclamation, rattling the room. "Speaking of moving-"

"Ugh. Fine. I'll get your BLTs, but I get to feed you."

"Then how will you hear her happy sounds?"

Lapis let out a small giggle. "The whole city can hear her and know both of you are mine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jasper is okay. The car however...
> 
> Mind's been all over the place lately. Christmas approaches and I and hate the holiday, especially this year. COVID put my grandpa and step-dad in the hospital for awhile. Thankfully they are recovering just fine, but that got scary. You would not believe how terrifying it is to hear my step-dad complain about being cold. The man takes his dog out in 30 below wearing a Packers shirt and shorts. Him being cold...
> 
> He's much better now, but this whole year has made me rattled a little more than usual. Which is why I plan to celebrate 2020 with a series of drabbles devoted to 6 of the known pearls. I won't count Rhodonite's component as she sadly didn't get the spotlight she deserved and I haven't seen the artbook. So the fusion will get some love another time.


	208. Amethyst squashes Pearl

Amethyst was up on the loft, one hand with a Wii-mote and the other in her umpth bag of chips for the day. You could find the fact that a gem with a gut the size of a single bed mattress, legs like tree trunks and breasts big even for the most lewd of anime gags would play a system so physically demanding, but she needed one hand to eat. 

Normally Pearl would be handling that so she didn't have to pause her fun, but the pale gem's nose was deep into a new research paper on something the quartz only understood the basics of. Something about planes or something. Boats? Whatever it was, it would be selfish to tear her away from her fun just so Amethyst could unlock the joke weapons in Soul Caliber. 

Hitting the bottom of the bag, she sighed, ate the bag, paused her game and went to get up to go get another bag only to trip on a ball. Where it had come from didn't matter to anyone except for a certain, spoiled cat or six and the purple gem now landing right on top of her girlfriend.

"Oh geez! You okay babe? Babe?" Amethyst had landed on top of Pearl's head. Worried about her well being, the quartz tried to get up only for thin arms to wrap her in place. Happy hums reverberating throughout her fat.

"Well if you insist."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try and make a bigger batch for later this week. Last time I checked emails, this early morning, no art trades. I'll check in a minute and go offline for the night. 
> 
> I hope everyone has a wonderful evening (by my watch) and a joyous holiday.


	209. Don't deny who you are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays! Merry Christmas! I...only have this adorable drabble about Curls being incomplete denial over the fact she loves the belly Freckles' new eating habits has produced.

Ugh! Did she _have_ to eat popcorn during the movie? It was just going to make her fatter and Lazulis shouldn't be fat. 

They aren't supposed to jiggle when they laugh or have a roll of pudge over their skirts. They aren't supposed to have round cheeks that highlight their freckles or breasts that stretch their tops. 

It was just _wrong_ , but in the end Curls couldn't bring herself to scold Freckles for getting fat, so she decided the next best thing was to constantly point out the expanding waistline in order the spur the giddy lazuli into a diet without a confrontation. Little things like poking or grabbing that belly whenever it would startle her. It was most certainly wasn't anyway enjoyable.

Even right now, wrapped up together around a blanket with some movie about talking ice with a horrible taste in hats, Curls slowly rubbed Freckles' belly, gently squeezing the soft, warm se- _**ahem**_ unappealing mass, hoping that their mutual blushes meant embarrassment over the action. There was no way either of them liked how big Freckles was or stayed up at nights with thoughts of her getting bigger. Of course not. Lazulis aren't supposed to like something like this.

Freckles paused in her eating to place a kiss to Curls' head followed by a declaration of love and the more standoffish lazuli practically melted at the action. Well, lazulis aren't supposed to be head over heels in love so...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the small batch. My Uncle passed away on Monday night and I didn't find out until Tuesday night because of some family stupidity which has left me off my game a bit. I'll have a proper batch before New Year's Eve. This was just too cute of a concept to pass up. 
> 
> Stop denying yourself Curls and buy your girlfriend a pizza or two!


	210. Holly Blue and the fruit cakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Famethyst convince Holly Blue to try their fruit cakes.

When Holly Blue reluctantly agreed to taste test the fruit cakes the Famethyt had made for the holiday bake off, she had expected to only sample a slice from each entry. Instead they were having her eat whole ones made alongside the entries! Still she went along with it, only to find out that every member had signed up, including that "Little Sis" of theirs, when it was too late to back out. 

It was after the third that began to feel a smidge bloated, able to distract herself with well worded critiques. Six more and she was having trouble talking without belching, but that was to be expected as her stomach began to fill her lap, the dome having torn her outfit a bit. 

Eventually she lost track of how many she had devoured, who made them or even what time it was. All she was able to understand through her stuffed haze was that her bloated gut was just past her knees, massaged by multiple hands including her own and that someone else, perhaps Sharky, was still putting more fruit cake into her mouth. 

When she came to the next morning, Holly Blue noticed a few things. Her stomach, while still bigger than Carnalien, had shrunk a bit in exchange for her getting fatter all over. Breasts bigger than her head, hips that nearly doubled in width and even her face felt rounder. She was also stark naked, her rapid expansion having torn her clothes to shreds. To add to her embarrassing state, the Famethyst were all snuggled up to her, sleeping gently except for the short amethyst resting on her stomach like one of those fluffy Earth creatures. 

"I just can't say "No", can I?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Battery is a bit low so I'll be short with notes. Happy New Years!


	211. Momswapped AU: Workout Lapis?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fat wife + workout clothes = Peridot thankful Steven isn't home.

Jasper looked at Lapis with a raised brow. "You? Really? Fine. Just don't bothering giving 'em back." 

Lapis smiled as the quartz handed over the requested item. "Probably for the best. Thanks Jas!"

The quartz watched as the blue gem bounded off, her body jiggling like mad. "I should probably take Steven to the library for the day..."

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Peridot was expecting to see her wife upon returning home with the new materials for Steven's new science course, the young man having exceeded her initial intellectual growth estimates, but she almost dropped all the bags upon seeing said gem. 

Instead of a baggy dress or pair of pants that left a modest amount of her form to the imagination, Lapis was clad in a black sports bra that was a cup size or two too small and workout shorts that were so tight, the outline of her panties could easily be seen. The blue gem wore a sweatband that kept her hair out of her eyes.

A mat had been rolled onto the floor. Why? The famous glutton of Beach City, the gem who had to forfeit the grand prizes to cover her actions at eating contests and had a vendor at Funland reserved so she didn't hold up any lines, was doing yoga. Legs bent and arms forward as if she was sitting in a chair, stretching the fabric she wore to its limits.

"Wha..uh..lala..uuhuuhh..." Peridot was at a complete loss for words. Seeing her wife in an outfit and position that emphasized her figure was making her face burn so dark that she probably would have passed out if she was human, but on the flip side; this was not an activity she ever expected to find Lapis in. 

Eating a couple bags of chips? Yes.   
Binge watching some anime or Camp Pining Hearts with a bucket of popcorn? Yes.  
Doing anything strenuous that wasn't for the sake of eating or sexual pleasure? H. E. Double Hockey Sticks. NO.

As Lapis return to a more natural position, she noticed Peridot and tugged at the shorts a bit. "Hey babe! Wanna join me for some yoga? It's supposed to be good exercise."

"Exer...what?!" The green gem was getting completely flustered, barely having it in her to put the bags onto the kitchen island. "Since when did you do yoga?"

"Since I realized that I wouldn't be of much help dealing with Homeworld should I keep gaining like this. Unless you want to use me as a wrecking ball." The blue gem looked down, the action squishing her chins. "That and I should be a better role model for Steven, you know?"

"Lapis..."

"Plus I look sexy as Hell in these shorts! They barely cover my cheeks~" Lapis smacked one, watching as her wife's eyes widened only for the moment to be ruined by a crash from within their room. "What the-"

The vibrator that Peridot would use for Lapis during their love making had been shattered against the temple door, apparently having been summoned by the green gem subconsciously in response to the blue seductress, who was quite proud of her feat and the consequences of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lapis eventually gets more modest clothes to keep her weight steady until this AUs equivalent of SU Future. As for those shorts... Jasper doesn't want to know.


	212. Mindbreak verses Tsunami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Return of the heroic OC as he takes on the villain Tsunami.

Mindbreak was initially ecstatic to be dealing with a real villain, someone with a set of skills beyond the common and petty. That villain was the usually quiet Tsunami, a young lady with shoulder length, purple hair and a black body suit with a purple, wide, wavy line wrapped around it. 

Had our hero not been overjoyed with the prospect of stopping a villain with a real reputation, then perhaps he would have noticed a few tell-tale signs that things were a bit off. Tsunami was normally subdued and worked with a partner so it was quite out of character for her to make a show of destroying a parking lot full of police cars on her own. 

Still, he perused, until reaching what he assumed was a dead end. The building had no other exits and any attempt at an escape via a wall would cause the old supports to collapse and crush them before hand. Unfortunately, Mindbreak was the one trapped. 

With no warning, chains of water grabbed our hero by the arms and hoisted him above the ground. His yell muffled by a ball of water around his head, the liquid giving him just enough air to breath as Tsunami walked into sight. 

"Of course I get the rookie and such a drab outfit." Had she not been holding him captive, Mindbreak would've been relaxed by how sweet and softly she spoke. The villain made a motion, checking something that he couldn't see or made a noise he could hear, but whatever it was made Tsunami smile. A small, devious one that sent a chill down our hero's spine. 

"Looks like I have time to play with you. Everyone else is still busy, but what shall we- oh! I know~" Mindbreak coughed and gagged as water began to rush down his throat. Instinctively he tried to shut his mouth, but the chains around his wrist squeezed hard enough to make him yelp in pain which allowed the water to continue its course. 

Tsunami slowly walked circles around him, stopping when his stomach began to noticeably swell. "Wow. You must have quite the appetite. Most pass out before showing like this." She grabbed the bloated flesh and shook it, holding her ear close as if listening to judge the remaining capacity. "Let's see how full we can get you."

And thus it continued. Mindbreak felt his eyes water as his stomach continued to swell, but not from discomfort. When his gut began to tear his outfit, the villain began to slap it, laughing at the way it jostled about. As it reached his knees, she would make what he assumed were supposed to be whale noises and she kneading his flesh. 

Just as our hero felt himself reach his limits, the water fell to the ground and him shortly after, thankfully on his back. His mind hazy, he barely noticed Tsunami walk past him. "Hate to cut this short, but the old man wants me home. See ya." A swift kick and Mindbreak woke a few hours later with a black eye, need for a restroom and a flustering amount of embarrassment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that I did well with this. For some reason I am more worried about doing OCs for requesters as opposed to tv show characters. I mean, they are all technically someone's OC. I guess that I'm not worried because I don't expect any of the crewniverse to see my work and thus don't feel the same amount of pressure. Or is it the same kind?


	213. Misunderstanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis is gaining weight and her friend Peridot is concerned. Is her depression getting bad again?

Peridot found Lapis in what was becoming a near constant state, sitting on their couch with her pants untied to make room for her pizza stuffed belly, the mass easily the most impacted by the blue gem's new hobby. She had nearly doubled in weight ever since she took up eating, her face and neck rounding out, hips widening to be as thick as one of Garnet's thighs and even her breasts were getting bigger, now too be covered by her old top which led it to be replaced by a sports bra that was already a size too small. Most notable was her blue gut. The soft mass almost reaching her knees when full. 

Overall she was getting quite fat and Peridot was a bit concerned. Her roommate had made no comment about the change and was making less of an effort to get dressed on days she wasn't planning to leave the home. All of this and television led the green gem to conclude Lapis was feeling depressed.

"Hey. Lapis how are you feeling?" The blue gem let out a small burp. 

"Pretty good. How are you?" Lapis called forth a soda bottle only for the green gem to intercept it.

"Just a but worried. Sure there's nothing that you need to talk about?" She watched the blue gem's face go from annoyed to surprised. 

"Did I forget to tell you? I did! Sorry about that!" Lapis pulled out her phone and opened an app that Peridot did not recognize. It was some sort of modeling service, filled with a plethora of plus size humans gems. One profile was for Lapis and had a folder filled with a number of risque photos of her dating back to when she began to eat on a regular basis. 

"What in the-" The green gem was so confused. 

"I got a job as a bbw model. I just eat, take some hot photos and I get some extra cash for things." Lapis was so nonchalant about it, but Peridot was now worried for a different reason. 

"Does Pearl know? You know? Your girlfriend?!" She was not expecting Lapis to laugh. 

"Of course she knows! I wouldn't do anything like this if she was against it. Besides, she enjoys cuddling up to my fat form and the extra goodies that I can treat her with." With a small twitch, the former terraformer pulled the soda bottle from Peridot's hands. 

The green gem simply nodded and walked away, not quite sure how she felt about her friend's decision, but she did know that she wanted to talk to Amethyst as soon as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Later that day, Peridot and Amethyst made their own account. 
> 
> Happy New Years! I probably won't have another batch before 2021, but I will have 2 projects for January! The first is a project that I polished up and should be uploading the first week. The second is a trio of drabbles for six pearls.


	214. Porkidot AU: Rumors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl has a conversation with her sister about some rumors regarding her housemates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Technically not a request. I wanted to write something set in Porkidot as a sort of New Years gift for everyone. I'll be back with a batch hopefully by Wednesday after I upload the first of my Pearl Porject.

Pearl clocked out, ready to head home from work when she literally bumped into her sister Marygold. "Marygold? What are you doing here?"

Her sister was thin and blonde with a smug attitude that only those close to her could see through the farce. "Well there are rumors around town and mother always said to go to the source first and foremost."

The pinkette raised a brow. "What rumors? If it's about the affair with the former mayor, then I need to punch his nose again."

The blonde tutted. "No no no. Even if that was spreading again, not a single soul would believe it. I'm talking about what's apparently going on _domesticly_."

Pearl frowned, her mind trying to figure out what could be going around. There was that incident where Amethyst set fire to a grill, but that was normal for them. After wracking her mind for what felt like forever, the pinkette relented. "I give. What are people saying?"

Marygold gave a small smirk. "While it's not much of a secret that you prefer _bigger_ women, many are convinced that you've built a harem."

The blonde watched as her sister went from red to pale and back again, her mouth opening and closing in search of a voice. It took a couple of minutes and a lot of throat clearing. "Now why would people be thinking something so absurd?"

"Because your housemates are blowing up like water balloons. At least three of them are seen upping their wardrobe sizes every couple of weeks and you must've heard how Garnet ripped her jeans getting ice cream or that Lapis and Amethyst nearly took out Mr. Smiley's eye when they busted the buttons on their shorts." Marygold paused, noticing how lost her sister was in the conversation. "I guess that you haven't noticed."

Pearl's face went red again, eyes darting down. "I knew they were gaining weight, but I have only been paying attention to weight of my girlfriend and..." It was obvious to anyone that had known her long that she was bigger. Not by much, but her thighs hugged her jeans and the jiggle of her ass. Her breasts were large enough to warrant a c-cup bra. Even her face was softer. Yet most eyes (and a certain pair of hands) were drawn to her chubby belly.

"Well I figured the rumors were false, so I'll make sure they die quickly. See you for Mother's day?" Marygold smiled, no judgment present, which made Pearl relax. 

"Of course. Love you sis."

"Love you too. Make sure you marry this girl while you two can make it down the aisle. Mom's advice, not mine."

Pearl rolled her eyes, hugged her sister farewell and made her way to her car. Peridot was probably starving after the delay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! Thank you so much for all of the support and requests! Here's to 2021 being filled with more stories, be they kink or just pure fluff!


	215. If you give a Peridot a cookie...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...she'll become a bit of a slob that eats them until she can't move and repeats the cycle every time her hunger returns.

" _BUUURRRAAAAAPP!!!_ " Peridot belched loudly, her entire form rippling from the action, crumbs being shaken loose. Ever since she took up Lapis and Amethyst's suggestion to try eating, the green gem found little desire to do much else and it showed. Her great gut would reach her knees if it wasn't for how round her legs had become, not that she could see it past her head sized breasts. 

The green gem spent so much time eating that crumbs and stains from her meals weren't dispelled until the end of the day with help from Lapis. One particular collection of debris was cookies. The kind didn't really matter. Chocolate chip, oatmeal raisin, snickerdoodle, peanut butter and so on. She ate them with vigor, such as she was doing now. 

Dozens made their way into her gullet, crumbs and chocolate stains strewn across her cheeks and chins as she ate. Chomps and chews with the occasional belches echoed throughout the home. She was always like this, eating until her plate was empty, getting up to get more and repeating this act until... "Ugh! _huff_ _hoff_ too heavy." Peridot became too full to get up. Her soft gut becoming taunt and hard. With nothing left to do, she'll fall asleep until her stomach lightens up for a new meal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expect more frequent uploads from me. Not just requests and Milkshakes, but other projects as well.


	216. Porkidot has a cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of course Pearl makes a big deal over it. She's the kind of girlfriend to do that.

"I made you some chicken soup. Homemade stock, noodles and the finest selection of crackers one can find. I also got you a glass of homemade orange juice and those oyster crackers you like so much." Pearl filled a spoon and raised it to Peridot's chubby face. "Open wide~"

"Purr. Id just a code. I can feed mysef." The blonde was normally all for having her girlfriend feed her fat ass, but the pinkette had been running herself ragged over this. She probably needed a rest and meal far more at this rate.

"Well maybe I can give you a foot massage or get you some cookies. Perhaps you need-" Pearl was silenced by a hand pointing to their tv. 

"Mooby. Cuddle. West." Peridot waited for her girlfriend to put on a simple film, wrap an arm around her gut and waited until stopped fidgeting before enjoying the now lukewarm soup. It was still delicious, but everything was better with Pearl, even a cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of these days I'm going to move this relationship to the next stage. Becoming tax benefits. 
> 
> Seriously though, I love the idea of Pearl doting on a girlfriend who is sick and all they want is for her to sit down and cuddle. It just feels so in character for her to me.


	217. Momswap AU: Another Blobis in the making?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the request was for some Lapidot stuffing set in our Momswap AU version of future and this is more or less what I came up with.

The diamonds were pacified. Little Homeschool was properly staffed. Steven was in college. Jasper was out on a date with Bismuth. The perfect time for something Peridot and Lapis had been wanting to do for decades. 

"Well dear. Are you there yet?" The green gem asked, not expecting a verbal response. Her wife had found it more fun to make a show of things. With a heavy grunt, a sweaty brow and a loud smack from her gut hitting the floor, the blue gem rose from their bed. 

"Nope. Still mobile." Her tone was a light tease, knowing full well that the blonde was taking this quest to that dream size with even more passion than any robonoid or meep morp project. Perhaps the only one to receive as much attention was Steven, but said ward was currently studying like finals and occasionally partying responsibly so that means Peridot had more time to do things like serve up an authentic sushi buffet. Going so far as to wear a sexy kimono. 

"Then sit back down and open up. We're starting with the California rolls." As her wife complied, Peridot climbed on top, straddling the blue apidose. They took things slowly, one at a time, but they increased the serving by one every fifteen rolls. 

Soon the green gem was pouring plates down that blue gullet, only pausing so her wife could belch or chug a soda. The blonde could feel Lapis expand beneath her, bringing a blush to her face. 

Before long, the food had run out and Peridot leaned in to kiss her beloved. "Don't worry. I'll make sure that you'll get as big as you want. No matter how much it takes."

Lapis returned the kiss, nipping at her wife's lip to elicit a small yelp. "And I'm willing to take my time Peridot. As long as I have you, it doesn't matter if it takes a million years. I love you."

"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not going to lie, I kinda want art of a chubby or fat Lapis and Peridot in kimomos or whatever it is you call those sexy kunoichi outfits you see in anime.


	218. Pearlmethyst and Junk Food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mutual fat Pearlmethyst gives me life.

"I got something I'm sure your gonna love P!" Amethyst waddled in, body jiggling like jello, with a large, greasy bag that smelled of fried dough, sugar and chocolate. 

"Oh I'm sure that I will. You always know just what to get for me." Pearl replied while rubbing her growling stomach. Ever since the pale gem agreed to try snacking with the quartz, the two found themselves to do so frequently with the snacks getting increasingly unhealthy with some obvious results. 

Amethyst had gone from being a bit stout and chubby to having breasts the size of grapefruits, a gut that nearly reached her feet, hips that brushed doorways and an ass that nearly took up two cushions on the couch.

Likewise Pearl was no longer stick thin and instead boasted a belly that rested heavily on her wide lap on its way to her knees, breasts as large as her head, rounder arms, neck and face and most noteworthy an ass almost as wide as Garnet's. 

The two were fat and only getting more so, especially with "Deep fried Oreos! Those ones with a ton of frosting!" Amethyst proudly dumped into their snack bowl, Pearl eyeing the new treat with wonder. 

The purple gem grabbed one of the treats and plopped it into the pale gem's mouth. The latter moaned in delight, returning the favor before swallowing. Nestling up close, fat squishing fat, the two continued to feed each other. 

Neither could really tell you the exact moment they started doing this, but at some point they started to raise food to the other's lips and snuggle close so they could feel how full the other was getting. At some point, they would kiss, sweet and passionate, forming a plump Opal whom would finish the snack, take a nap and eventually defuse so one of them could fetch the next snack or clean up so as to not upset Garnet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much of a fan of deep fried foods save fries and onion rings, but I can enjoy some oreos. Probably not as much as these two though.


	219. Pearl wakes up to a surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Done for [Stuffed and Surprised By: QuartzLover913](https://aryion.com/g4/view/660828) A wonderful pic of Pearl.

As Pearl returned to consciousness, she noticed two things: her head hurt and that there was something heavy and warm resting on top of her. Blinking until her vision cleared, she didn't see Lion as she assumed, but something more shocking. Her stomach, once trim and lean as it should be, was now a massive doughy gut larger than Garnet. 

It wobbled with the slightest movement, which was apparent as the pale gem freaked out. "How in stars did this happen?!" Her shrill cry was quickly drowned out by a roar of laughter. 

Looking up, she saw Amethyst and Peridot rolling on the ground in a fit of laughter and Lapis holding up a camcorder and giving her a thumbs up. Somehow they did this and if Pearl had blood, it would be boiling. Struggling to get up, she snapped at them. "What did you do?!"

The grape colored gems were too busy wheezing to answer, so Lapis took the responsibility. "You agreed to try that cheesecake we bought to shut Amethyst up and you ended up eating every morsel of food in the house save Pumpkin."

Pearl looked around, noticing the ajar cabinets and empty shelves, bits of last night coming back at the sight of an empty cheeseball barrel or box of cake mix. "I...you...there's no..." She didn't like eating. There was no way she could've-

"I got the whole thing on tape. You're a glutton Pearl." Lapis gave a small smile, betraying her deadpan delivery as Amethyst and Peridot finally caught their breath. "Yeah, P. I didn't know you had it in you!" "It was as fun to watch as Camp Pining Hearts!"

The pale gem's face was blushing so hard you could mistake her for another pearl and it only got worse when her belly roared. With perfect timing, Garnet entered with a massive stock of pastries. "I got breakfast."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bigger batch either later or tomorrow. I need to do a couple of things today, but I'll try and have more content soon.


	220. Pet Lars: Freedom, technically

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the start of Era 3, Lars can now return to Earth. Just one problem with that. A very heavy problem. Sort of. Problems are only called that when there isn't an upside.

Blue Diamond entered Lars' chamber with a small frown. "With the start of Era 3, I'm going to have to return you to Earth." The human exchanged side glances with Tangerine Pearl who cleared her throat. 

"Your radiance-" "You may just call me Blue." The monarch interrupted, her voice tired yet it was enough to add an air of unease to the room, but Tangerine continued. "Blue. Lars is in no condition to return to a normal life on Earth. It doesn't exactly accommodate humans of his... stature."

"I can't move. I'm so fat that my legs alone are too fat for me to lift even if they weren't buried under my lowest gut roll." It was true. The orange haired human was nearly a blob that could crush a roaming eye. One could spend hours just trying to guess when his chins ended and neck fat begin alone. Tangerine wasn't even quite sure and she lived with him. 

Blue Diamond gave a puzzled look, gears clearly turning. "I'll have to discuss this with Steven and the others. In the mean time, perhaps you could eat more of his rations just in case we have to return him."

The pearl chuckled, patting her chubby belly. She wasn't huge, but living with someone like Lars who loved spending hours just eating and talking about things had definitely made her quite hsuky for a pearl. "That can be arranged. Right dear?"

"Eat all you want. You deserve it." Lars replied, winking. Blue cleared her throat. "Well I'll, uhm, leave you two to do what ever it is you are hinting at and I'll just come back in an hour."

"Three and make sure to knock." Tangerine lightly sang. The diamond nodded and quickly rushed out. "We're just going to eat and talk about arranging getting in touch with my friends and family." Lars chuckled.

"But she doesn't know that." She said with wink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, it feels good to write Tangerine Pearl again. No idea why it took me so long to get to this one, but I feel good having written these two interacting some more. 
> 
> Also like to imagine that despite having been made to cater to Lars' more intimate needs, the two would eventually get genuinely close. Especially since the big guy was very not okay with a living sex toy and preferred having a companion.


	221. Amethyst helps Lapis relax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just as the title says, but hopefully fluffier.

Lapis had assumed that Amethyst had brought the boxes of doughnuts and blanket for Peridot, but instead the quartz insisted on wrapping the blue gem up with her and sharing the treats between them on the couch. 

"Why are you doing this?" The terraformer, or ex-terraformer in this case, asked with a raised brow as she nibbled on a bear claw. 

The purple gem's face darkened and she avoided eye contact. "Just figured that you needed a lesson in Relaxing 101. Nothing like some doughnuts and a nap."

Lapis just hummed in response and decided to just go along with it. Besides, the blanket was comfy, the doughnuts were good and Amethyst was... pleasant to be close to. 

As they ate, the blue gem felt a heaviness in her stomach. It was starting to feel a bit sore, but a dull pain instead of the sharp she was used to. As she bloated out, it was getting very uncomfortable and she shifted in an attempt to disrupt the feeling.

Amethyst noticed and quickly swallowed her maple bar. "What's wrong?" Her voice, while a bit hoarse, was soft and filled with concern. Something that Lapis would later admit to appreciating. "Stomach hurts. Ughgh."

Taking note of this, the quartz set the remaining doughnuts aside, rearranged the blanket to cover them and gently laid her and Lapis down. "Now it's time to try taking a nap. Just close your eyes and focus on my breathing." She did as such, inhaling and exhaling slowly. "Now you try."

Doing as instructed, Lapis felt her form slowly relax save for her stuffed stomach only for a big hand to gently rub it, soothing the discomfort. "Just focus on your breathing and I'll take care of this."

When Lapis awoke a couple of hours later, she was disappointed to find Amethyst was not by her side. The patter of small steps drew her attention away from the couch to see the purple gem coming up the ladder with a couple of tapes. "Oh. You're awake. Sorry for sneaking off. Went to get some movies to show you. That cool?"

The blue gem shyly sat up, looked away, but patted the cushion next to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Amethyst ships. She's just so fun to write being all cute, cuddly and romantic. She's that teddy bear you win at the carnival without the judgy eyes and actually cares about your feelings. 
> 
> Optional bonus is her snacking habits can rub off on her partner(s) and no one will really complain.


	222. Don't tease the Porkidot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unless you're a chubby Pearl in which case she's going to love it. 
> 
> Mild Smut warning.

Pearl coming home to see her Porkidot stuffed to the point where she couldn't get up on her own and immediately locking their door was nothing new, but this time she didn't rush over to the hefty blonde. Instead she smirked and slowly took off her jacket. 

"You've made a habit of glutting yourself even without my help. Does my piggy not need me~" She slowly unbuttoned her blouse, revealing the cleavage she'd been proudly developing. 

"You can certainly feed yourself. What fun is left for me?" The tall woman unbuttoned her work pants, turning to show her new, dark green, lace panties were still small enough to show her jiggling ass as she pulled the jeans down her thicker thighs. 

"You're such a horny sow that you probably came just from the first few treats~" Pearl removed her blouse, showing her pale, chubby belly. As she undid her bra to let gravity hold her grapefruit sized breasts, Porkidot let out a growl.

"Pearl. If you don't stop teasing me and let me eat you out, then I swear I'll get gastro bypass." The blonde wasn't going to deny that stuffing her gut almost past her knees was a major turn on, but she just couldn't get off without her beloved Pearl and it seems like she figured it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A part of me was thinking of closing these down because the dry spell between requests was filled with a lot of emotional moments at home. A guinea pig passed away and I had to get used to only filling 12 food dishes. I'm counting my dog and the rabbits. I was just worried that this was done. That I was just going to wrap up the few I have, close this and just work on something else. 
> 
> Luckily I recently got some fresh requests which gives me motivation to keep going with this. I'll try and have a bigger batch for everyone before Tuesday. I had to work on Milkshakes today and I want to get the first chapter of another project up before I go to bed.


	223. Blueberry Pies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feeder Lapis.  
> Feedee Pearl.  
> Blueberry Pies.
> 
> I propose we officially make "Blueberry Pies" the nickname for feederism Pearlapis.

When Pearl finally relented to Amethyst's pleas and took a liking to eating, it was just a snack here and a salad there. Barely a daily occurrence. That changed once Lapis confessed feelings for her and they started dating. 

Perhaps it was just the pleasure of having an honest lover or maybe it was something about the blue gem, but whatever the case; the formerly lithe gem couldn't resist anything her girlfriend raised to her lips. That turned out to be a lot as the romantic barrage of treats thickened her arms and thighs, filled her breasts, widened her ass and rounded out her gut. She almost took up two whole cushions on the couch, her usual spot during the day as having a gut slap into your knees makes waddling a bit of a hassle. 

That's were she was now, trying to watch a news report, something about the gem population growing in unexpected ways, but of course it was hard to focus as Lapis wheeled over a large cart of blueberry pies. "I made your favorite! Open wide~" Pearl opened her mouth as her lover pressed into her fat and began to feed her spoonful after spoonful. Between tins, they shared a kiss and proclamations of love. As the pale gem neared her limits, the breaks between pies lengthened to let her recompense herself and to discuss things from media of interest to the newest restaurant in town. 

With a roaring blech, Pearl finished the last of the pies and Lapis went to massaging and kissing her stuffed gut. A part of the pale gem wondered if she'd be in this wonderful relationship if she never tried eating and the rest was too busy exchanging "I love you(s)!" to come up with an answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again everyone for the love and support! Have you read Milkshakes? Just click on my name to go see my works and check it out. I don't feel like doing the whole link thing. Besides it'll be an excuse to check out some of my other works, give my friends a look since they'll be linked as well in some. It'll be a fun little romp if you haven't done so already. 
> 
> Just let me know if you find the portal to the Digital World please. I miss my Tyrannomon.


	224. Fatsire's awesome giant strong-fat gem AU 001

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a sort of introduction as I'll definitely being doing more for this. Just a bit of clarification: gems are scaled the same, but Amethyst is canon Garnet's height and all gems have a mix of fat and muscles. Kept this one simple because I wanted it to be practice for some other works down the line.

Steven quickly ran back to the temple, boxes of doughnuts in a wagon behind him. He didn't want a late breakfast to interfere with his big day. Running to the giant door, he knocked rapidly. "I GOT BREAKFAST!" 

With a purple glow, it split open and he was greeted with the purple gut of Amethyst. "Hey little dude! I hope you got those apple fritters Pearl's been craving. You know she's annoying when she doesn't get her fill."

The young man gave her a thumbs and she bent down, her muscles stretching her tights as usual, to give him a fist bump. "I smell fritters!" 

Pearl strode in, her muscular arms massaging her gut. Without need to be asked, Steven handed her a box and watched as the pale gem dumped the contents into her mouth. "Oh that hit the spot. Remember to save some for Garnet."

Steven raised a brow as the boxes were distributed and his got his own doughnut. "Isn't she going to go the park with us today? She's supposed to help me make sure my kite goes up super high."

The two gems looked between each other, Pearl reluctantly taking the duty of delivering the bad news. "I'm sorry Steven, but Garnet had to go on a mission and won't be back until tomorrow."

"What?! Why didn't she take us? It would go by so much faster if we worked together!" Amethyst smiled at the boy's enthusiasm. 

"Sorry Steve-o, but only G can swim in lava. Tell ya what, how about Opal helps you with that kite? She's bigger than a lighthouse so you can really make it fly."

Pearl smiled, clapping her hands. "That's a great idea. Let's just wait until we get to the park to fuse. Last time we tried to do something like that as Opal, she ended up breaking some streetlights."

Steven laughed at the memory. The giant women had underestimated the size of her gut when trying to limbo under the lights. "Okay, but you gotta promise to not go lifting the statues at the park. Mayor Dewey is still mad at dad when you put them back in the wrong spots."

The pale gem rolled her eyes. "Well it was lifting time and those statues were placed in horrible places. I got to maintain my muscles and I made the park symmetrical. That sweaty little man shouldn't get so upset over a public service."

"I think he's talking about how I was stacking them to make something to belly flop from." The quartz popped a box of doughnuts into her mouth, ignoring the glare from her teammate. 

"Why would you do that?"

"I was bored." The other two smiled and shook their heads. Such things are normal when you live with giant, strong-fat alien rocks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm watching "The Princess Bride" as I upload these. One of my favorite movies just because I felt like it. 
> 
> Also the line "I do not envy the headache you'll have when you awake, but for now rest well and dream of large women" sounds like a life motto for fat lovers.


	225. Peridot's getting fatter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot may be done with jogging, but Lapis still has plans for her diet. Dessert?

Peridot released a hearty belch, the force causing her gut to wobble violently, which in turn shook the dishes on the table. Once Lapis realized that she couldn't stand to make the green gem unhappy, the two halted any attempts to slim the glutton down, but apparently that wasn't the end to her diet. 

As she began to lift herself from the table to retreat to the couch, the blue gem slammed a large mug, as big as the fatty's head, filled with rich, heavy cream and a triple fudge cake onto the table. "Where do you think you're going? Just because I'm not making you jog around the city doesn't mean you're done with a change in diet."

"Aren't diets supposed to lower one's weight?" Peridot's confusion wasn't enough to override the watering of her mouth as Lapis cut a slice and raised it to green lips. 

"It's just what someone regularly eats and I figured that I need to help you make up for lost happiness from all that celery." The former terraformer smiled as her girlfriend responded by taking a massive bite of the baked good, bits of crumbs falling into her cleavage. 

A couple more bites and she was presented with the mug, the cream was rich and sweet, easily filled her already stuffed gut. "Oh that hits the spo-" Lapis was already bringing another slice to her mouth and the brief internal debate began: should she refuse and wait for her stuffed gut to settle a bit first or do what she knew she was going to do regardless; stuff her gut sore. 

By the third slice things were already uncomfortable and the blue gem had already refilled the mug, but the blonde kept going. She couldn't turn away food, especially when she knew how much she and Lapis enjoyed what it did. 

Her gut was starting to darken, close to its limits, but Lapis used her cool water hands to soothe the ache as the sixth slice was slowly being chewed. 

The last mug was a mistake, not only was her gut so hard and tender it needed an ice pack, but her belches were accompanied by painful hiccups. The only good thing to come from this was the blue gem's gentle rubs and kisses. "I'm sorry Peridot. I guess I went overboard, but don't worry. We'll do some lighter sweets for lunch until you can handle something like that again."

Peridot couldn't help but smile. This was way more enjoyable than exercising.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still love the trainer turned trope feeder. Honestly having someone go from "Let's move those legs" to "Let's get a couple buckets of chicken" is great regardless of who gets fat. 
> 
> I've never drank cream so I am going off of what little I know. I just assume it's kinda like melted ice cream only less sugary.


	226. Pearl likes fresh milk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT WARNING 
> 
> Pearl's been fattening up Amethyst only for the quartz to start producing milk. Really addicting and super fattening milk.

Perhaps it was the heavy diary in the treats Pearl fed Amethyst, but during one steamy feeding session milk began to leak from the purple gem's breasts. The two were a bit tipsy after some wine celebrating the quartz having burst her sixth pair of shorts, so any inhibitions were not present to keep the pale gem from popping a nipple in her mouth for a taste. 

It soon became a regular thing. Once stuffed to her limits, Amethyst enjoyed having deft fingers pump in and out and lips wrapped around a nipple, draining it of the milk within. She'd take a hand and grab Pearl's ass, delighted that there was only more. 

Not only was the milk addicting, but it was incredibly fattening. The pale gem going from lithe to chubby in less than two weeks. She tried to exercise and get full from things like salad, but she couldn't stay away from those wonderful breasts. It wasn't long before she and Amethyst were each nearing 300 pounds, but the quartz had been eating for over a year with the intent of having an ass in need of a king sized bed and a gut burying her legs three fold someday while the pinkette had only been drinking for a couple months. 

In no time her creamy gut weighed down her knees and her own breasts were larger than melons. Without even a talk, the two had entered a bit of a role reversal. The still fat, but mobile Amethyst would let Pearl drink her fill as she enjoyed take-out. 

A fat purple blob eventually rested belly down on a growing pale mountain of lard, the two in bliss with every gulp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I rushed this one, so It's on my "Eventually make into a full one-shot" list. Add in some more detailed scenes and dialogue. And better sex.


	227. Porkidot: Origins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot's looking in the fridge for leftovers since her new girlfriend had to work late. She just doesn't feel full from anyone else's cooking.

Peridot looked into the fridge in search of leftovers, ignoring how her little paunch stretched her shirt. Dinner hadn't been very satisfying since Pearl had to work late, but she still should have had her fill. For some reason, food wasn't enough if it wasn't made by her girlfriend. 

Girlfriend. That word still felt odd to use, even more so than blood pudding she grabbed, a leftover batch from recent culinary practice session. She and the taller woman certainly cared for each other, but it was still sinking in that they were more than friends. 

Seeing a more attractive pie on the top shelf, Peridot stopped when the door opened, having not expected anyone to be up at this hour. Lithe arms wrapped around her, initially making the blonde jumped until she realized it was Pearl.

"What are you doing up dear?" The pinkette asked, gently hugging the shorter woman's abdomen. 

Dear. Perdiot practically melted at the term of endearing. "Dinner wasn't as good as your food, so I'm still hungry."

Pearl hummed and pulled Peridot away from the fridge to the table. "Well I did bring home some lasagna for later. Would you like some?"

The two enjoyed their meal, talking about their day, but soon the blonde had eaten three plates and need to soothe her stomach. "Oh I ate too much. I feel like such a pig."

"Nonsense. You can never eat too much." Pearl smiled as she put the dishes in the sink. "Besides, you wouldn't believe how cute you are full from my cooking."

"I'm not cute." Peridot pouted, but decided that being full with a loving girlfriend's cooking was better than any other meal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus Pearl slowly made Peridot comfortable with stuffing her face until she is the sexy, pervy glutton with a heart of gold we've come to love. 
> 
> I could go for some sushi now. 
> 
> Final note for the batch and I give you a random quote: "I set a bear face-down and end my turn!"


	228. Spinearl Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spinel enjoying a cuddle with her chubby Peep.

A warm blanket, steady rain outside and perhaps the best selection of old human musical movies in the entire world were okay. Nice, but nothing special if Spinel didn't get to be cuddled up to her beloved Peep. The pearl was just the best to hold and lately that experience was getting better. 

Running her hand over Peep's stomach, she couldn't help but give the soft pot belly a gentle squeeze, bringing a small gasp from the other gem. "What's that for dear?"

Spinel hummed, pulling the chubby pearl closer. "Just 'miring you toots. I swear every hug's better than the last."

Peep laughed, the sound heavenly to the stretchy gem. "And here I thought my fellow pearls were being a bad influence." Her eye was partially closed and she gave a smug smile. 

Leaning over, Spinel kissed her on the cheek. "Not as bad as me. I cook dinner after all."

The pink pearl giggled some more, leaning in to rest her head on her girlfriend's shoulder. "Well you are such a wonderful chef that it only seems appropriate. I've nearly doubled my weight since we moved in."

Spinel chuckled a bit, remembering how stick thin the other gem was only to grow into delightful chubby beauty she shared a life with. "I can't help it, but treat ya when you make every day worth it."

"I could say the thing about you love. Only you can make me so happy that my face hurts some days from the smiles your love causes." Peep pulled them closer so her softer form was squished up to the stretchy lover. 

"I love ya too, Peep."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to think Spinel calls Pink Pearl "Peep" the same way one calls their partner honey or babe except only Spinel is allowed to call her that. To everyone else she can be Volleyball, but only her girlfriend has the right to call her Peep.


	229. Cutiedot fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot being with her girlfriends.

Peridot practically squeled in delight when she came home to her girlfriends and their surprise: a small feast of her favorite snacks! "What's the occasion?"

Bismuth chuckled, lifting the green gem and placing her in her lap. "Just felt like spoiling you today."

Pearl brought a handful of teddy grahams to the blonde's mouth, smiling fondly as they were slowly devoured. "None of use have had a chance to really spend time with you lately after those delinquents knocked over some buildings at Little Homeschool."

Lapis presented a cherry turnover, still warm and flakey. "Kinda hard to have a good day without seeing all of us smile, that includes you sweetie."

Amethyst had a slice of meatlover's pizza ready and chuckled as she wiped some sauce from Peridot's cheeks. "Yeah dude. Pearl's jokes are too wordy and Lapis is just a quiet cuddle bug. Could use at least one of your's every day."

The green gem giggled as Garnet tickled her belly a bit before giving her some kettle corn. "I just love watching you eat."

Swallowing the food, Peridot raised a hand to pause Pearl. "Didn't you guys spend time with each other?"

The others looked at each other and laughed, Bismuth messing up her hair. "Of course. Garnet and I spent time at the gym."

"Pearl and I went to a museum." Lapis said, pulling up a photo of them pretending to be scared of dinosaur displays.

"G and I went to play laser tag before Pearl and Bismuth took me to do paintball." Amethyst lifted her shirt to show a slight bruise with a wide grin.

"Lapis and I cuddled." The fusion smirked, like the winner of a contest trying to be modest.

"Just wanted to make sure. With how big I'm getting, I was worried that you were too busy feeding me for each other." Peridot patted her belly, giving it a good shake before letting Pearl return to feeding her. 

"Oh believe me Peridot, you'd outgrow the bed in less than a month if we did that." Pearl smiled, her gem briefly flashing the calculations. 

"No thanks, I love having her in my lap too much for that." Bismuth said as she gently hugged the green gem. 

"Amen babe!" Amethyst cheered, enticing a laugh from the loving girlfriends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda used this to illustrate that just because the others love stuffing and praising Peridot doesn't mean they don't do things with each other and the green gem just strikes me as the kind of poly partner who would worry that her girlfriends aren't spending enough time together. It's probably my biggest problem with Lapamedot as they all seem to put greater focus on the Lapidot and Amedot aspect while Lapithyst is more of a paragraph or two. Just felt it needed to be made clear that they actually do things.


	230. Porkidot: First time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone wanted Porkidot smut after her being stuffed all day and I decided to make it the first time Pearl does the deed with her. 
> 
> So SMUT WARNING.

To say she was full would be an understatement, Peridot's stomach was rounded like she had swallowed a small pillow, but hard like her namesake. The blonde had been eating all day as Pearl apparently felt that four months was a relationship milestone worthy of a feast. 

Even now the taller woman slowly ran her fingers over the blonde's taunt gut, eyes half-lidden. It was rather odd that the neat freak wasn't turned away by how much of a glutton the nerd had been, but one doesn't complain to loving massages.

Pearl slowly leaned in, waiting to make sure Peridot was aware of what she was doing, before going in for a kiss. They had kissed before, but this was different. It started small, but grew heated in seconds. As she pulled away for air, the nerd asked. "What- what was that about?"

The pinkette blushed profusely, eyes shifted towards the blonde's stomach. "Seeing how happy you were eating my food, the joy on your face is just so attractive. I want to kiss you more and..."

Peridot was confused as to why her girlfriend wanted to make out, but she wasn't going to complain right now. "Just be gentle, I'm still pretty full."

They locked lips again, greedy and strong. Pearl rubbing Peridot's stomach, hand going lower and lower with each time, sending a shiver of pleasure when she reached the unbuttoned jeans. Before she could even ask, the blonde whispered "Go for it."

Pants tugged down, Peridot's lower folds exposed to her girlfriend who gently placed her fingers down to them, awaiting preferences. "Two fingers. Sweet Dreams."

Pumping her fingers in and out at the requested manner, Pearl drank in the heavy breathing, frequent swear and the increasingly red face of her girlfriend. On instinct she began to kiss the blonde's stomach, enticing even more moans. 

Peridot wasn't quite sure why that felt so good, having so much attention for her stuffed stomach, but she was too near orgasm to think of anything. Too out of breath to truly cry out, the gasp she gave was all the signal the taller woman had before her entire palm was wet.

Watching the blonde lay back, clearly exhausted, Pearl couldn't help but give her one more kiss. "I love you."

The blonde hoped her tired noises were interpreted as a return of love before she passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snow is absolutely beautiful, but it can be quite tiring having to shovel a driveway that you don't use just to avoid a fine. 
> 
> Is it weird to ask for someone to rate my smut? Not how much you _enjoy_ it, but more so does it come off as genuine. Does it feel like a natural case of intercourse?
> 
> I don't need graphic details, but a little feedback would be appreciated.


	231. Binging Quartz sisters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper lost a bet with Amethyst and has to do what she wants for a week. Apparently that happens to be binge watching an anime franchise and snacking the whole time.

" _UUURRRAAAPPUHH_ guh." Jasper belched, the soda bottle falling to the pile of wrappers on the floor. 

Amethyst laughed, raspy and loud. "Nice one dude, but try and hold it in, this part is good." The purple gem shoved some pretzels into mouth as some fancy looking Gouf moved to attack the Guntanks the 08th MS Team was guarding. 

The taller quartz was debating wether or not she would've preferred something else when she lost the bet with the Crystal Gem. It was a simple horse race, but of course she bet on the loser and thus had to do whatever the fat Amethyst wanted for a week. 

Instead of some embarrassing or demeaning tasks, Jasper was asked to binge watch as much of the Mobile Suit Gundam franchise as possible. A series with things she didn't understand, (why do they use big robots instead of just more normal guns?) and things she was uncomfortably familiar with. 

Apparently binge watching also included binge eating and with no need to sleep, the orange gem hadn't done anything else all week. 

Her once toned abs were buried under a gut that would reach her knees if the girth of it hadn't spread her thicker thighs apart. Her breasts were modest for a warrior and now dwarfed her head, sinking into gut. She couldn't see it, but she was certain her ass had more than doubled. 

Jasper was certain the only real muscle she had left was in her arms as they brought food to her round face. Getting up when this was all over would be a challenge, but she was certain she would at least be able to unlike her younger sister. 

Amethyst was practically a blob of fat. Without her massive breasts, one would struggle to tell where her fat face ended and her near mattress sized gut began. Bits of crumbs and wrappers were scattered across her form, only a few making it past her titanic girth to the floor, some of those eventually buried under her widening thighs. 

At first Jasper wondered why the other Crystal Gems weren't upset about the increasing weight and mess of the two quartzes, but then she noticed how each of them were getting to be quite the messy gluttons, eating a share of whatever food they brought to the pair. Garnet waddled from her even bigger thighs, Peridot had bits of hard candy in her hair and a hand on her increasingly chubby belly, Lapis had torn her pants and hasn't bothered to make a new pair, Pearl wasn't seen without some pie or icing on round face and she hadn't seen Bismuth since the first day. 

With the Crystal Gems falling into gluttony so willing, perhaps getting up would be harder than predicted since this was only the third day of the week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just felt like throwing in some teasing details about the other CG's at the end. Where is Bismuth by the way? Probably too busy eating to help bring food to the quartzes.


	232. Pearl ends up with a new hobby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What initially starts as Pearl accidentally making food for the moved out Steven ends up as a hobby.

Pearl frowned at the dinner she had made. Once again she had made a portion for Steven even though he had moved out. With a grumble she grabbed a fork and began to slowly eat it. 

Ever since her young ward had left to see the world on his own, the pale gem realized how much free time she had on hand and how hard habits were to break. She'd end up making more food than was wanted and have hours with nothing to do each day. Not wanting to throw it away or force it onto others, she ended up eating it herself. 

This in turn bled into her free time. The larger meals meant slowly growing form had a larger appetite and with little to do, she would end up snacking. Pearl tried to cutback when she realized her stomach was getting chubby, but that's where her difficulty to stop making food for someone who wasn't home would stop her attempts. 

Eventually she gave in to the cycle and decided to at least expand her palate along with her waistline. It didn't take long for the pale gem to have a pillowly gut resting on her wide thighs as she ate, bits of crumbs occasionally falling into her growing cleavage. It wasn't hectic or anything, but she had found joy in tasting new dishes. 

It turned out that she was quite fond of pastries, which were apparently fond of expanding her thighs and putting tears in her pants even after going up multiple sizes. Meats stayed in her gut, making it into an increasing pale orb of flab. What foods affected her bust was a mystery and solving it had become a fun game to pass her time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggled a bit with this one. I still am not sure what kind of drabble it should be, but I do like the idea of Pearl realizing that certain foods play a larger role in expanding certain assets and her making a bit of a game out of figuring out what meals contribute to her bust.


	233. Goods News for Fish Stew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A non-kink request about Army and Leggy working as the delivery girls for Fish Stew Pizza.

Kiki smiled as the latest five star review came in. With a clap of her hands, she called forth her employees and sister. Jenny and Bixbite came in with a casual gate while the new hires rushed in.

"What's up sis? Did we get the new aprons in?" Her favorite twin asked, still waiting for the custom uniforms that she designed. 

"Not yet. I actually called you hear to give some praise! Customer satisfaction is at an all time high!" Kiki cheered. "Bixbite, people love your enthusiasm and welcoming smile, everyone always has something nice to say about how good with new customers Jenny is and of course our delivery girls are doing amazing as well!"

Army and Leggy both stood straighter at the praise. The latter of the two rubies had wanted to try getting a job, but was too afraid to do it on her own so her more militaristic friend offered to get one with her. 

Initially the Pizza twins were hesitant to employee gems known for literally having a fiery temper, but neither had the heart to deny them at least a trial run. While their short legs made timely deliveries a bit difficult, it turned out that Army and Leggy were quite talented at keeping their deliveries warm. 

This kept the food fresh and they were surprisingly good with general manners which pleased customers to no end. With such satisfied regulars, Fish Stew Pizza was doing incredibly well. So well Kiki had no qualms in splurging on new aprons, decorations and experimenting with the memu. 

"With the way things are going, I've decided that everyone here has earned a bonus!" Kiki smiled as everyone cheered, all excitedly discussing what they wanted to do with the extra cash. If things kept going this well, then that bonus might just end up as a permanent pay raise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was a request for a kink version as well so fret not if this was not to your liking. I just wanted to do something wholesome for this batch. Not just kinky fluff, but just simple G rated content. Sort of a cool down after a tiring day that isn't over yet.


	234. Goods News for Fish Stew Fetish version

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Instead of being hired as delivery gems, Army and Leggy are hired to help Bixbite eat the leftover food because landfills don't need to be filled with pizzas bought by someone who doesn't realize a small anything in Beach City is a large anywhere else.

Leggy and Army watched as their new employer waddled over. They thought that the Greg would be the largest human possible, but Jenny was easily 50 or more pounds heavier with her lower belly roll almost to her knees, a double chin, breasts that could be mistaken for pillows and an ass that was solely responsible for all of the expansions to Fish Stew Pizza. Yet rumor had that her sister was bigger, but the two rubies hadn't met her.

"Okay you two. With our ever growing portions, we got folks ordering meals larger than they can handle. Sometimes they don't want the leftovers. Since gems can't get sick, Bixbite over there has been helping reduce food waste." She motioned towards the red and yellow gem, arm jiggling with the motion. 

If their boss was huge, then their fellow employee was enormous. Almost as wide as a car, breasts that look like she stuffed other rubies into her bra and a gut that was in danger of passing her knees; Bixbite was probably the fattest gem they'll ever see. The two looked back to their boss, awaiting orders.

Jenny smiled warmly at them, making things a bit less tense for the former soldiers. "Your job is to help her. She doesn't want to end up immobile just yet so it'll be a big help if you two can eat as much as you can."

The two looked at each other, clearly debating risk over reward, before nodding to their boss. "Yes Ma'am!"

The first day was difficult, neither able to handle more than two small pizzas and a couple of garlic sticks, but they percivered. Not minding the growing domes of fat on their abdomens, or the extra cushion in their seats, the two were happy to work, especially as they became friends with Bixbite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooner or later I'm going to do a drabble that is just a news report about how huge the population of Beach City is.


	235. Oblivious Fatty: Lapis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis loves Pearl's cooking so much she tend to have eight courses. Of course she goes get them herself. She's watching her figure after all.

Lapis frowned at her empty plate before tossing it in with the other six. Summoning her wings, she heaved herself up from the busted couch, bits of fluff from the squashed cushions falling from her titanic rear. "Ugh. Amethyst and Peridot really need to stop their rough housing. That's the tenth couch this week thanks to them."

Absentmindedly scratching her hefty gut, the blue gem began to slowly waddle towards the kitchen to get another serving from Pearl. "Bismuth's renovavations made this hallway too long. This walk used to be only a couple of minutes."

Turning a corner, a loud crash made her stop. A painting on the wall she just passed had fallen, frame busting in two. "Garnet needs to get that cat to behave. She's been knocking a lot of stuff down lately."

Finally at the kitchen, she found a large plate like the ones she left behind only piled high with food prepared by the lovely Pearl. Said gem locked eyes with Lapis and gave a smile brighter than the sun. "Oh honey. I was just about to bring the eighth course out to you. You didn't have to get up."

The blue gem rolled her eyes with a small smile. "Sorry hun, but if I let you spoil me too much, then I'll end up fat."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got this one at midnight my time last night and even though events transpired that kept me from making this batch bigger, I am glad to have gotten this done so quickly. It's odd. I get so many equally amazing ideas, ones that I get mad at myself for not coming up with because I love them so much, yet some take me a few minutes to do while others take a lot longer. 
> 
> I don't delay on purpose. Sometimes I get stuck on a word and I scrap what I've done in order to start over. Sometimes I am just in the mood for a particular character or ship. Sometimes I literally pick at random.


	236. Emerald's Trophy Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emerald shows Holly Blue her prized trophies: The Off-Colors fattened into immobility.

"Well I am certainly pleased that you had the time to visit Holly Blue, but you could've called first." Emerald spoke as she poured a glass of tea for her guest.

Taking the glass and politely turning down some sugar, the blue quartz sipped her tea a bit before answering. "I am sorry, but I needed an excuse to get out of the zoo for a bit. Sharky's been on a cooking a spree and even Skinny is more of a Chunky these days. Another day and this little bit of chub wouldn't be so little anymore."

It was true, Holly was a bit fuller than before, but it was only noticeable up close. Emerald laughed, patting her own developing pot belly. "I don't think this was the best place for a diet break old friend. The only thing hard about the gems around here are the literal rocks."

The blue gem smiled, well more of smirked. "Oh I've heard, but you're still a fresh pearl compared to your other housemates."

"Trophies. They are trophies. I keep them in a trophy room for star's sake! I'll show you." Placing the tea down, the green gem led her guest to a large room labeled as such. 

Opening it up revealed some rather lavish accommodations for four massive blobs. One a bit of a light red with four arms, one pair still thin enough to massage what bit of her gut she could reach. Rhodonite was too busy enjoying her meal from a hose system to notice the new presence.

The Orange one snored loudly, Padparadscha usually eating herself into a food coma before she could even make of her predictions these days. 

Two hoses were for the dark red one as both Rutile twins enjoyed the taste too much to mind that they shared a stomach. This shared gluttony is what had led them to immobility first, not that they would complain. 

The pink blob was the only one aware of Emerald and Holly Blue. Lars smiled, waving his hand as much as his hefty arms would allow. "Hey babe!"

The green gem's face turned dark as her hair, making her look like a pine tree. "Lars!"

Holly was doubled over laughing, trying her best to catch her breath. "I-huff-knew it! Congrats dear!" 

Emerald covered her face. "Let's just go see the last one. She needed her own room." 

Letting the blue gem out first, the former space commander quickly shot a glare to the immense human before quickly blowing him a kiss. "Now you'll be impressed with Flourite, Holly. She's big enough to bed two diamonds comfortably."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dang it Lars! Your wife is trying to act cool in front of her friend. Now is not the time to be cute!
> 
> Of course I snuck fluff in here. Can you blame me? Honestly you should be more concerned with leaving requests to see if I can make this a year old and leaving guesses on what tea they are drinking. What kind do you drink, if any? I don't like the taste, but the smell of some types of tea do make me feel calm.


	237. Pearl tries yoga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a lot easier before she listened to Amethyst and tried eating.

"Too fat for yoga, am I?!" Pearl fumed, leaving Amethyst's room after a conversation turned into an argument. "I'll admit that I have put on a few, but that purple water bed can't even stand on her own. Just because she's gotten too fat for some simple yoga doesn't mean that I have!"

The pale gem didn't acknowledge how her old top hugged her grapefruit sized breasts tightly or how her leggings were stretched so thin over her fat ass that her small panties were visible several feet away. However she did acknowledge her gut. 

Ever since she took up eating, the pounds piled on. Sure some went to her aforementioned assets, but almost all of it went to her huge stomach. The soft, creamy gut was large and heavy enough to reach the ground if she leaned forward just the tiniest bit. Until today she hadn't minded the weight, but now her skills were being teased and she wouldn't stand for it. 

Getting her mat from her gem and rolled out with some holo-pearl help, she started by lifting her left leg backwards, towards the back of her head and grabbing it while stretching her right arm out. 

It didn't seem so hard, but once in place she felt her form getting sore far more quickly than she was used to. Small beads of sweat dotted her brow as she held the position, something that once took several hours as opposed to the ten minutes that barely passed. 

"This used to be much easier." The pale gem grunted. Two more minutes and she gave in to the temptation to use her gut as a kickstand, but even with the slight relief, she felt her eyes starting to burn. Her arms started to shake just a bit and her mind began drifting to thoughts of food, making things even more difficult. 

"You okay Pearl?" The sudden noise startled said gem enough to stumbled a bit, but not enough to fall. Whipping her head around she noticed a chubby Lapis eating an ice cream bar. 

"I'm fine. Just doing some yoga because I still can." Pearl pulled a handkerchief from her gem to wipe her face when the blue gem tossed her an ice cream sandwich. 

"Sounds exhausting. I was going to order pizza and watch some musicals. Care to join me?" Lapis asked as she pulled out her phone.

The pale gem quickly ate the frozen treat as she debated. On one hand she had barely done anything. On the other hand she did prove she could do yoga and pizza sounded divine right now. "I'll have extra cheese."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you may have noticed that Milkshakes didn't update yet. Unfortunately life has been hectic for Chubbidot and I lately so it is on a short hiatus. We'll still work on it. We just won't finalize and upload things until after things cool down a bit. 
> 
> I apologize for this batch being small. I just haven't had time to write lately, but I plan to have more for the next batch and I aim to have it soon.


	238. Lapis showing off her wine belly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember that drabble of Lapis drinking a lot of wine so she ends up drunk with a sloshing belly? Well she wants to show Peridot the results.

Peridot waited on the bed she and Lapis were using during this vacation as the blue gem prepped in the bathroom. The green gem wasn't sure what was taking so long, but she was always willing to wait for her love. 

Suddenly the bathroom door opened and out stepped the most beautiful gem in the universe wearing a large, gold silk bathrobe. "I hope that you're ready Peri. I have something to show you~"

"Oh? What do you have in mind?" The blonde smiled, leaning back a bit to get comfortable. 

Lapis said nothing as she slowly untied the robe, letting it slowly fall to the ground to she she was wearing a baggy hoodie. Her smirk was the only reply to Peridot's confused expression as she reached for the hem of the outfit.

Slowly slipping it up, one could see blue skin. First it was just her thick, soft thighs, but soon something else came into view: a luscious belly. All the wine and vacation meals had really done the blue gem's form a lot of good. 

Peridot felt her face burn as more and more of Lapis' gut was exposed, almost whining when the bluenette stopped only to go wide eyed when she gave a little sway to jiggle the wondrous fat.

More of the hoodie came off, stopping to give a little jiggle and once to start pulling it back down, giving the green gem a scare. 

Lapis tugged the hoodie underneath her breasts and brought both hands to her heavy gut. Kneading and jiggling it as she slowly walked to her near fried love. Peridot was sure she would poof if this lasted much longer, but her attempts to voice this concern gargled in her throat as the blue gem lifted her gut to show some stretch marks, proof of her recent habits.

As the blue gem crawled onto the bed, the green gem watched as the hoodie was finally discarded and she could see how the other's breasts sank into the upper fat of that glorious belly. With a sudden yank and a yelp, Peridot found her face directly in Lapis' gut.

"So, what do youooooooooo!" The bluenette called out as the blonde immediately began to kiss and grope her gut. "Oh I should drink more often if it means these results~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I legitimately forgot how fat Lapis was the last time I touched this AU so I apologize if she seems a bit off. Also, I remembered stretch marks. Would it be too much to ask for fan art of a plump or fat Lapidot with some stretch marks on their bellies? Yes? My imaginary producer conjured up for this joke says that it is too much to ask. Oh well. 
> 
> Instead you can make my day by sending more requests.


	239. Pearlapis: Blob Pearl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis feeds a blob Pearl.

Lapis hummed a little ear worm from the radio as she checked the pies on the cooling rack. After ensuring that they weren't too hot, she grabbed a few and headed to Pearl's room. 

"Hey Pearl! I got granny smith and raspberry!" The blue gem called.

She watched as a holo-pearl removed the feeding tube, causing the massive pale blob to belch loudly, the force causing her form to shake like jello. It filled Lapis with pride to see Pearl like this. 

When the former servant first began to pack on weight, she was initially apprehensive, but it took some well deserved pampering to quell any hesitation to go from a bit soft to having breasts the size of small cars, a gut bigger than a garage and an ass that could use a bus for a seat.

Pearl had taken to gluttony like a fish to water, but she would gladly stop to give Lapis some attention. Though that usually involved moments like now where the former terraformer flies up to those chunky cheeks to slowly kiss the tip of her nose and feed her pie one forkful at a time. 

"Now I tried to make for a sweeter crust for this one so let me know what you think." The blue gem said, slipping the first bite of apple pie into the pale gem's mouth. A small firework display appeared as a hologram from the oval gem on the latter's forehead, earning a snort from the feeder. 

"Always so polite. It's so hard to believe that no one wanted to pamper you like you deserve until me. You're smile is more beautiful than sunshine." Lapis smiled warmly as Pearl blushed. The former terraformer wasn't usually so romantic, but she makes an exception for her girlfriend. 

The first pie tin empty, it was tossed down into Amethyst's room where Peridot would most likely find it. "Now these I got from that one farm when I visited Sheffield so I need to know if that should be on my shopping trip list."

Pearl didn't use a hologram this time, swallowing to speak her answer. "Not bad, but not worth the trip even if it takes less than an hour." 

Lapis took a small bite, nodding in agreement. "Good, but not outstanding. I'll make it up to you with a chocolate pie later."

The second pie finished and tin tossed, the blue gem leaned down to kiss her pale love when she stopped. "I forgot to wipe the bits of pie off. There we go."

It was just a tease. Pearl may be a blob, but she was still a careful eater and Lapis found that stunning. She probably had the cleanest feedee of any feeder. Such a feat deserved a loving kiss. 

Their lips danced for several minutes, every small attempt at pulling away turning into an excuse to simply change angles. It was only when the pale gem's stomach rumbled that the bluenette pulled away. "That's my que to get to baking. See you in a bit. Love you."

"Love you too." The pinkette said as her holo-pearl re-inserted her feeding tube.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be sure the next batch is bigger. Things have just been so hectic lately and it has been hard to find time. That doesn't mean I don't leave request. It means the opposite. 
> 
> Please leave requests or offer art trades as that will be a real treat for me once I have things settled down.


	240. Midnight Snack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis and Peridot are woken up by a sudden noise: their growling stomachs.

The apartment was silent, save for the soft hum of passerbies on the streets outside, the small ticking of a homemade clock or the snores of two gems cuddled up together in their bed. A peaceful evening after a hard day of introducing new gems to the wonders of Earth, creating masterpieces for gardens or homes and of course shameless flirting. 

Suddenly a noisy rumble, one with a pattern unlike the accustomed snoring, startled the pair awake. Lapis scanned the room for intruders as Peridot tried to turn on the lamp without knocking it over when the sound came again...from their stomachs. 

The blue gem let out a snort. "Sounds like we could use a midnight snack babe."

The green gem flicked on the lights and patted her stomach. "Guess we'll have to up dinner portions again. Should be some sandwich stuff in the fridge."

Lapis watched as Peridot heaved herself out of bed, using the sturdy nightstand for leverage. The jiggle of her wide ass in those ill-fitting boxes being a welcome sight. "Can't forget the porkrinds. Can't be wasting away now~"

The bluenette didn't struggle as much, but her belly did bump into her nightstand, toppling a photo of them and the other Crystal Gems taken before the two agreed to try eating. Such skinny little things. 

An occasional snack eventually became a trio of meals with snacks inbetween, such as the one they prepared now. 

Peridot's hourglass figure increased, her modest ass recently starting to get stuck in their armchair and breasts so large, the short gem had taken to shopping in the quartz section for support bras. Her chubby belly was only big enough for them to rest on if she spent an entire weekend eating non-stop, something she ceased doing once it became clear the fat favored certain assets. Even her face was only just starting to show the hints of a double chin. 

Lapis was a bit of the opposite. Yes she gained a fat ass that warranted more elastic just to avoid tearing and breasts bigger than grapefruits, but most of her weight went to her stomach. The blue apron of apidose almost reached her knees when empty. Even her face was fuller with a permanent double chin.

"There we go. Some midnight sandwiches filled with enough calories to scare away Subways." The blue gem smiled at their handiwork. 

"Time to dig in!" The green gem cheered as she lifted a sandwich to her girlfriend's face. 

The bluenette returned the favor and both bit in at the same time. "Mmmm!!"

It continued like this, the two holding a sandwich for the other with on hand while the other rubbed small circles in the other's stomachs. With the last bite, both left out a solid burp, giggling as they made the way back to the bedroom.

Nestling into bed, Lapis grabbed Peridot's shoulder before she turned off the light. "Hold on. You got something on your face. Let me~"

She didn't get to finish the ruse, her girlfriend leaning in to kiss her. Arms wrapped around shoulders and fingers danced through hair. Their soft forms pressed together like the bread for a perfect sandwich. With no need to breath, the two only pulled back to adjust angles until they eventually fell back asleep.

In the morning Peridot would wince about leaving the light on as Lapis showered for her morning classes. A quick breakfast of toaster pastries and whole milk with kisses making the uneeded promise to meet at for lunch as they rushed out the door to make sure they arrived before the impatient non-sleepers, but for now the apartment was quite save for the passerbies, the ticking clock and the snores of two gems snoring in a soft embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why, but I am really proud of this one. Hardly anything happens, but something about it feels right. I'll probably hate it in a week like many content creators. Oh well. 
> 
> We're getting close to 250. Wonder if I should do something special.


	241. Blobis gets the hiccups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IMPLIED SMUT WARNING 
> 
> Peridot gets awoken by a sudden jolt from her wife.

Peridot was shaken awake by a great force, she felt her wife quake beneath her, the movements more sudden than anything Blobis had done in years. The green looked about, whipping her head as she expected to see damage and hear screams from what she assumed was an earthquake when the blue gem shook again with a mighty " _Hic_!"

Looking up, the blonde noticed the sheepish smile on the bluenette's face as she hiccupped again. Some sticky liquid on her lips and a bottle cap rolling down to the second chin gave some explanation. "Did you drink too much pop?"

"Ye- _Hic_ yeah. Sor _ry_ " Blobis said, her face dark. 

"It's fine. I'm just glad you're alright. Want me to help with those?" Peridot asked as she trudged up to her wife's face, the sudden movements causing her own form to jiggle a bit. 

"No _Hic_ thanks. Hav _Hic_ ing fun~" Her blush grew darker and it didn't take an exceptionally high IQ by peridot standards for the green gem to smirk.

"Oh? Does my mountain of a wife enjoy how much her fat jiggles about?" Peridot reached a gave a handful of the blue gem a squeeze as she hiccupped again. "To feel all of those succulent calories dance about? Reveling the pressure between her folds~"

Blobis began to breath heavier between each hiccup, her eyes rolling back a bit as Peridot slowly played with her lardy cheeks. When the green gem began to kiss the area around her lips, she felt like a ticking time bom. 

"You are such a wonderful wife~ So many chins and rolls~ Yet you keep growing~ That's something that I can't get enough of~" Peridot hungrily kissed the blue gem, gently biting her lips and pulling away so she wasn't interrupted with her hiccups. 

Heaving, face as dark as her hair, Blobis belched, loud and strong as she came. Peridot smirked as her wife came down only to start giggling when something became apparent. "You _nyanyanayahaha_ came so hard that your hiccups are gone!"

"Oh...I'm not doing that again anytime soon...ugh...sugar headache..." The blue gem groaned, feigning discomfort to her knowing love.

"Next time let me help. For now let's get some rest love." Green lips met blue for a kiss, sleep soon following.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did she just? Yes.  
> How are they going to-? Small robonoids probably. Peridot would need a rescue team if she went. Too busy enjoying her wife's figure to realize she had been there for three days.


	242. Peri-ball: Stress reliever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot's fat body has come to serve as a stress ball for her fellow Crystal Gems.

Peridot was awakened from her nap by a squeeze to her gut. Groggy eyes met a purple pout. "What happened Amethyst?" 

"Some jerk topaz made fun of my height in front of my class. Almost went Whiplash on her." The quartz said, kneading the green gem's gut, the fat sack being soft and warm helped her focus as she breathed. "Sorry for waking you."

"It's what the thing is for Big A. I needed to get something to eat soon anyways." Peridot watched Amethyst leave before rolling her obese form out of bed, the simple act causing everything from her chair crushing ass, large belly, coconut sized breasts and round face to jiggle. 

In the kitchen, lithe arms wrapped around her without warming and a familiar groan was muffled into her hair. "Do you want to talk about it Pearl?"

"Some obnoxious Emerald was bragging about the motorcycle she built. Claiming that no one could make something better. One of the citrines I was with said that I could and the pine tree reject just laughed until she got tears in her eyes." The pale gem vented as she lifted and dropped the green belly. "I know that I can build something better. If you want to help, then I'll be in the garage."

"I told you it wasn't a dumb idea!" Peridot called as she got some waffles. 

Lapis plopped her face into a green hip at the island. Arms wrapped around the thick limb like a lifeline. Neither spoke. The blue gem only did when she needed to. Now was just time for something to ground her and run fingers through blue lockes until she was calm. "Thanks."

Being carried by Bismuth was usually fun, but today the muscular gem seemed lost within her own forge. The blonde poked her arm, reminding her that there was someone else there.

"Sorry Dot. Just thinking about this saber I have to fix. It's a beautiful blade, like it was crafted by the goddesses of old. I don't know if I am skilled enough to do the job." 

Peridot held her tight and the rainbow gem held tighter in return. "They wouldn't have come to you if they didn't believe in you. I know that you'll do far better than you think."

Later on the green gem found herself in one of the few laps she had yet to outgrow, two gemmed hands wrapping her in a cozy blanket as the t.v. switched on. "Just wanted to remind you that we love you and are grateful for what you do."

Now it was Peridot's turn to let her stress go as she nuzzled up to Garnet whom placed kisses to her head as the Camp Pining Hearts theme began to play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not in the Cutiedot AU, but I implied Poly because I've come to enjoy the idea of Peridot being a bit of a center for affection. Let's face it; she is adorable.
> 
> Also note the Bismuth scene. You may see the scenario again if I can get my OCs drawn well.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Lapidot Weight Gain Drabbles and One Shots (Requests Open)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27223972) by [chubbidot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chubbidot/pseuds/chubbidot)




End file.
